


Unspoken

by kat_tia801



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 53,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat_tia801/pseuds/kat_tia801
Summary: This series will follow the events in the books until after the Homecoming Ball. Instead of getting engaged, MC leaves Cordonia broken-hearted. She returns to New York, with an unexpected surprise.
Relationships: Drake Walker/Main Character (The Royal Romance), Liam Rys & Main Character (The Royal Romance)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

Alaina sighed as she dug through her bag to find her keys. It had been the longest day. She was late getting off her shift because of a group of rowdy frat guys and couldn’t wait to get back to her bed. At least they left a decent tip, she thought to herself, it almost made the constant bullshit pick up lines worth it. 

Finally, she grasped the hidden keys at the bottom of her purse. She fiddled with the lock to the front door, then started the climb to her fourth-floor walk-up.

As she approached her door, she could hear her neighbor Callie giggling on the phone inside. To be young and in love, She smiled to herself, or at least lust. 

She had trouble keeping up with Callie’s dating life, there seemed to always be a new person who was “the one”. She opened the door and saw the petite red-head laughing and twirling her hair between her fingers. When she saw Alaina, she gave her a quick wave, then said “Babe, I gotta go.”

Alaina waved back, “No need to rush off the phone for me. How was everything tonight?”

“Great! I took care of everything you asked, and there are leftovers in the fridge.”

“You are a lifesaver, but I just need a hot shower and my bed.”

“Sounds perfect! I’m going to head home. Text if you need me!”

With that, Callie glided out the door. Alaina sighed to herself, I remember when I was like that. Light, breezy, not give a fuck attitude. But her life had changed a lot in the last couple of years. 

She felt her mind drift back, to the memory of the night when everything changed. 

Alaina was planted in her spot, unable to move or think. She heard people running around her screaming. She heard the man she loved screaming her name, telling her to get down. But she couldn’t, not when she saw the man aiming a gun straight at her chest. 

Alaina took a deep breath. Tonight was not the night for remembering. Tonight, she needed to wash the smell of stale beer off her skin and head to bed. She walked down the hall to the bathroom, peeking her head in the small room next to hers first. She smiled to herself as she heard nothing but quiet breathing coming from the dark room.

You were worth it. She thought to herself. No matter what I went through, it was worth it for you.


	2. This Is The Price You Pay for Loss of Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alaina reflects on her life in New York over the past two years.

Alaina awoke the next morning to the sounds of the city around her. One good thing about her crappy neighborhood was that she never had to set an alarm. The constant morning noise would always get her up if her son’s voice didn’t. She looked over at the monitor on her nightstand. His smiling face looked up at the camera, playing with his feet and rocking. 

She walked into his room with a big smile, “Good morning sweet boy! How did you sleep?” 

He jumped up in his crib and exclaimed “Mama!”

She couldn’t believe that her small little boy was just over a year old. She looked around his room at the pictures of his smiling face. He is the light of her life, her purpose, her everything. But it still hurt a little every time she looked at him.

She attempted to change her son’s diaper. It had been getting increasingly more difficult as he got more and more active. She looked down at his full head of hair and goofy grin. God, you look so much like your dad, she thought to herself. 

The small boy played in the kitchen, grabbing all of the pots and pans he could find. Alaina made them some breakfast. As she scrambled the eggs, she flicked on the tv, turning to the local news. 

“Some exciting news for New Yorkers today, as the U.N. Delegates Gala is this weekend, so will be hosting some of the most important dignitaries in the world….”

Alaina looked at the television, stunned. She forgot that was this weekend. The smell of burning eggs broke her out of her daze. “Fuck!” She exclaimed.

“Puck, puck, puck” her little shadow exclaimed beside her. 

Shit, she thought to herself, I have got to work on that. But her mind continued to race. If the U.N. Gala was this weekend, did that mean they were coming here? Did that mean he was coming here?

She thought back to the same party two years ago, and the day leading up to it. All of her nerves, all of her fears about finally finding Tariq, were soothed the minute he smiled at her. Little did she know that finding Tariq wouldn’t solve all the problems she thought it would. 

A memory played back in her mind, “I can’t do this” he whispered to her. “I’m not able to protect you.”

BANG! She was ripped out of her daydream by her son digging through her cabinets, pulling out everything he could find. Damn those stupid child locks. The woman at the baby store just laughed when she asked if they were difficult to install. “That’s what dads are for”, the woman laughed. Alaina just glared back at her. 

The last thing she was expecting at this stage of her life was becoming a parent, much less on her own. When they spoke of the future, she always imagined doing these things together. Picking out baby things for the registry, arguing over names, him obsessing her food and caffeine intake, while she told him not to make such a fuss. 

But that’s not how it played out. So she was doing the best she could for her son. 

An hour later, Alaina was cleaning up from breakfast when she heard a knock at the door. “Shit”, she cursed under her breath, praying that she wasn’t overheard this time. She opened the door and saw Callie, already texting furiously on her phone. 

“Good morning sunshine!” Callie sang to her. “And good morning little man!” 

The boy came running over to Callie, repeating “hi” over and over again. She scooped him up in her arms and nuzzled his neck, eliciting loud laughs from his shaking small body. 

“He just ate, so he should be good until lunch. I’m going to go hop in the shower.”

“No problem Momma, I got it from here.”

“Thanks, Callie, you’re a lifesaver.” 

Alaina wandered down the hall, thinking how lucky she was to have a friend like Callie. When she first moved back to Manhattan, she had no idea what to do with herself. She crashed in Airbnb’s for the first few weeks, praying that this was all a fever dream and that he would come to find her. That he would bring her home. 

But he never did. 

She thought about calling him, but fuck that. He promised her the world, then stomped on it all because of fear. Because he didn’t think she was strong enough. He didn’t think they were strong enough. 

After a month of moping around, binging on Ben and Jerry’s, Alaina finally realized that the call was never going to come.

Her first stop that morning was to her cell phone carrier. She wasn’t going to keep praying that someone would reach out to her, wishing that they would come sweep her off of her feet again. So she changed her number. New number, new me, she kept repeating to herself. She couldn’t believe she was becoming someone who needed mantras to get by. Fuck him, she cursed to herself, I can’t believe he’s made me feel this weak. 

Next item was an apartment. The Airbnb was eating up her savings, and she would need money to survive in the city on her own. She was lucky enough to find a waitressing and bartending gig pretty quickly when she returned. However, every time she put on the apron, she thought of the night that they had first met. 

One night at the bar, she scanned through Craigslist on her phone trying to find a decent place. One of the other waitresses looked over her shoulder, “Are you looking for a place? My cousins are renting out a studio a couple of blocks from here. If you’re interested, I’ll put in a good word for you.”

As she approached the building, she quickly felt for the small knife pressed into her waistband. That was one thing Olivia taught her, always be prepared for a fight. Alaina had watched way too many Lifetime movies to walk into a stranger's apartment alone without being prepared. As she rang the buzzer, she sighed to herself. “I can’t believe I’m doing this again.” 

Just a month ago, she was living in a palace, filled with glamorous parties and upper-crust society. Now she was looking at a studio apartment above a laundromat. 

Before she had the chance to lose herself in her thoughts too deeply, she heard a voice crackle from the intercom. “Can I help you?”

“Hi- yes- my name is Alaina Gold, I’m supposed to meet with someone about the studio apartment?”

“Oh-my-god! Hi! Yes, yes, I’ll be right down!”

Alaina groaned to herself. What am I getting myself into? 

A small, young woman with an infectious smile pulled the door open. “Hi! I’m Callie. Technically my mom owns the building, but she has this like super intense job so I help her out around here. But anyway, come, come, I can’t wait for you to see the place..”

Alaina breathed in sharply. She hadn’t been around someone so energetic in a while. She reminded her so much of Maxwell. Her heart panged as she thought about him and his infectious happiness and laugh. Maybe she should call him. 

No. She was the one thrown out of their lives. She was the interloper who no one wanted anymore. The one who everyone thought was too weak to handle their world. She refused to go begging back to them. 

Callie continued to talk throughout the tour, Alaina only heard bits and pieces as she checked out the space. It was certainly small but had a lot of potential. And most of all, it could be hers. It had been so long since she had felt at home somewhere. 

Alaina smiled and turned back to Callie, “I’ll take it”.

She moved in later that week. Callie helped her move boxes in and helped her unpack everything. She told Alaina all about her life, about her master’s program from school psychology, about helping her mom manage the building, all about the super cute boy in her Cognitive assessment class that kept smiling at her. 

Alaina listened to every word, excited at the idea of a fresh start with a new friend. She reminded her so much of the people she missed that it was comforting to have her around. By the time Alaina had finished all of her unpacking, she knew every detail of Callie’s life.

‘So what about you Alaina? I’ve been going on and on about me, but I know nothing about you.”

Alaina shrugged, “what do you want to know?”

“Everything! Where are you from? Why did you move here? Are you seeing anyone?”

“I’m from New York, originally upstate but I moved down here for college and stayed. I left to go travel through Europe for a bit, and now I’m back. And no, I’m not seeing anyone. I don’t plan to for a while.”

“Ooo, sounds like there is a story there!”

“Maybe another night with a lot more alcohol”

Alaina and Callie’s friendship continued to build over the next few weeks. One night, about a month after she moved in, they were having one of their late-night hangout sessions when Alaina got overwhelmingly nauseous. 

“Shit, I’m going to be sick.” She grumbled. 

“Have you been eating street meat again? We talked about this. There is no way that stuff is actually chicken.”

Alaina ran out of the room and barely made it to the bathroom. Fuck that nasty ass chicken. I should know better by now. She cleaned herself up, returned to the sofa when she caught Callie smirking at her.

“So…how 'ya feeling?”

Alaina gave her a side look “….Better.” Why was she asking me like that? She thought to herself.

“Is this the first time you’ve been unexpectedly sick?”

Alaina thought back to the last few weeks. She had been feeling nauseous more lately. She almost lost her lunch when she delivered those chicken wings to the table the other day. She couldn’t even stomach the idea of her usual breakfast of scrambled eggs. 

“I guess. I must be coming down with a bug or something.”

“Or something,” Callie said back to her. “Have you been feeling anything else? Dizzy, very tired, more aversions to smells, maybe your boobs are bothering you….”

Yes. Yes. Yes. Oh god yes. Alaina gave herself a mental reminder to get some new bras. 

“I guess. Why do you ask?”

“Just curious. And not to be that person- but when was your last period?”

Shit. Alaina had no idea. She was so wrapped up in starting over in New York, she couldn’t even remember. Had she had one since she was back? No- not that she could think of. It had to be when she was over there. Wait- what was Callie implying. Oh fuck. She couldn’t be serious.

“Ha ha ha” Alaina mockingly said back to her. “I’m not pregnant. You have to have sex to get pregnant. And I don’t know if you have noticed with your love blinders, but there hasn’t been a lot of foot traffic around here.”

“Well if you are starting to show more symptoms, you would be further along in your pregnancy. Symptoms like morning sickness usually start around week 6, and peak around week 9.” Alaina shot her a look. “Sorry, development psych courses in college, we learned a lot about pregnancy and fetus development.”

Alaina’s head was spinning. She couldn’t be pregnant. She hadn’t been with anyone in so long. Not since….

“Fuck! The fucking ball!” She screamed out. 

Callie stared at her. “Umm…did you just say ball? I’m going to need a lot more details.”

“I will- later. But for now, I need a huge favor.” Alaina ran to her purse and gave Callie all of the cash that she had. “I need to know.”

As Callie ran down to the Duane Reed around the corner, Alaina paced throughout her apartment. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.” She whispered to herself. All at once, the memories came swirling back to her. Her laughing, his touch. The intense night they spent together, whispering I love you’s and never wanting it to end. 

But then it did. It came crashing down a few hours later. Not even a week later, Callie was back in New York, attempting to start over, even though it was the last thing she had wanted to do. 

Alaina’s mind continued to race as Callie sprinted back into the apartment. “I didn’t know which one to grab so I grabbed all of them.” She threw the bag of tests at Alaina. She wasn’t kidding. There had to be at least twenty tests in the bag. 

Alaina walked slowly into the bathroom, not knowing if she even wanted to know. But this wasn’t going to go away just by wishing. She had to know. 

She stared at the test for five minutes before she got the guts to look at the results. “This isn’t happening, this isn’t happening, this isn’t happening.”

Finally, she took a deep breath and looked down. 

“Fuck.”


	3. Here I Am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past comes back to haunt Alaina, making her face her previous choices.

Alaina’s mind continued to flashback to that day as she scrubbed her hair. The fear, the anticipation, the nausea. Oh god, the nausea. She felt horrible throughout most of the first and second trimester, though she wasn’t sure if that was due to hormones or nerves. 

After all of the tests that Callie bought came back positive, she scheduled an appointment with her doctor, still not convinced that this wasn’t a sick cosmic joke. 

That all changed the minute she saw him on the ultrasound. The quiet whoosh, whoosh, whoosh, of his heartbeat was the best noise she ever heard. Her eyes welled up with silent tears, and she made him a promise. I will give you the best life. 

The sudden blast of cold water shook her back to reality. Shit, she really had to get to work. She had spent so much time daydreaming that she was going to be late. 

She threw on a pair of tight jeans and the blacktop that always got her the best tips. She hated that she was still waitressing and bartending, but it paid the bills and gave her most days with her son. She wouldn’t trade that for anything. 

She quickly kissed his mess of hair and whispered that she loved him as she rushed out the door. Luckily she only lived a few blocks from the bar, so if she hurried, she could still make it on time. 

As she brushed past people and raced to work, she didn’t notice someone staring at her. A familiar face from her past, twisting in recognition. All she was focused on was making it on time. 

She slid into the bar at 10:29, exactly one minute before her shift started. As she stopped to catch her breath and give herself silent accolades, the bell above the door rang. Without even looking, she yelled out “Sorry, we’re closed. Come back at 11.”

“Blossom?”

Her breath caught in her throat. No no no no no no. Only one person ever called her that name. Shit shit shit. 

“Blossom is that you?”

She turned around slowly and took in his appearance. He looked exactly the same, even wearing her favorite squid shirt. Maxwell stared back at her, with the most incredulous look in his eyes. 

“I….I….I…” was all she could stumble out. What was he doing here? In New York? In her bar? Fuck- that damn UN Gala.

“Blossom…I can’t believe it’s you. I haven’t seen you in so long. When I saw you, I just had….” 

Maxwell just stared at her. He couldn’t believe that after all this time, here she was. He had missed her so much in the time she was gone. During her time in court, she became his little sister, his best friend. Her leaving had hit him harder than he ever realized. 

But there she was, right in front of him. But she didn’t look happy to see him- she looked petrified. 

“Max- what are you doing here?”

“We came for the UN Gala. We decided to come early to give Liam a bit of a break. He’s been going non-stop with these treaties and trade agreements, so we wanted to make the most of this trip. I was just out scouting some things to do when I saw you rush past me.”

“So Liam is here too?” She whispered. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Dumb question, she had known the answer to that question since this morning. He never missed the annual UN Gala, he had told her that during the Engagement tour. 

“Yes. We all are…I just…can’t believe it’s you. I missed you so much Blossom.”

She sighed and slumped her shoulders down. As much as it pained her to admit, she missed Maxwell too. She was still so angry for how things turned out, that she never thought to think about how much she missed having her best friend. 

“I miss you too Max. But you could have reached out. You’ve had two years to talk to me and I never heard anything. From anyone.”

“I tried. Hell, we all tried. When you first came back, we all told ourselves it was for a break. We all knew how challenging the social season and engagement tour had been for you. We- I- wanted to give you some time to decompress. I thought you would come back in a little bit and everything would be okay. But when you didn’t- I tried to call you but it said your number had been disconnected.”

Shit. He had her there. That stupid rash decision to change her number had completely screwed her way too many times. By the time she had changed her mind and wanted, no needed, to reach out, her phone was gone. Traded in for the stupid new iPhone. All of her contacts were gone. 

The ringing of the bar phone brought her back to reality, “I’m sorry Max. I can’t get into this right now. I have to work.”

He slumped his shoulders. “Okay. But you have to let me take you out after your shift. I insist. I can let everyone else know–.”

“No.” She said firmly. “I will meet up with you later, but you have to promise me. No one else knows. You do not tell anyone else where you are going.”

“But Blossom…”

“I mean it, Max. I would love to meet up with you and catch up but only on my terms. Promise me.”

“Alright, Blossom…whatever you say.”

“Okay, I’m only working lunch today so I’m off at 4:30. I just need to run home and change. I’ll text you my address.” She handed him her phone and he quickly entered his contact information. Before she could even process what she was doing, she texted him her address. 

“Great, I’ll see you tonight.” With that, he reached in and gave her a tight hug. “I really missed you, Alaina.”

She smiled as she hugged him back. “Not as much as I missed you.”

As Maxwell walked back to his hotel, he couldn’t help but replay their interaction in his mind. Why didn’t she want anyone to know? What was she so nervous about when he first arrived? He continued to be deep in thought as he crossed the hotel lobby, not noticing Liam walking in front of him. As Maxwell’s mind raced, he walked right into Liam, who caught him. 

“Easy Maxwell, you look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders. Are you alright?”

“Yes….no…I don’t know…I can’t talk about it.”

Liam stared closely at Maxwell. They had been friends ever since they were young, but had gotten significantly closer in the last few years. He could read Maxwell like a book and knew that something was deeply troubling him. 

“We have a break from activities for today. Why don’t you come up to my room for a drink?”

“Yeah, yeah, that sounds good,” Maxwell replied, not really hearing what Liam was saying. As the elevator climbed up to Liam’s room, Maxwell’s thoughts continued to race. What was he going to say? How could he hide this from Liam? From everyone? Maxwell had a lot of talents, but keeping secrets was not one of them. He silently cursed Alaina for making him promise. 

As they entered the room, Liam crossed over to the bar, pouring a drink for himself and Maxwell. “So…are you going to tell me what is troubling you or do I have to guess?” he said with a smirk. 

Maxwell didn’t even hear the question. He was too busy trying to think of excuses, reasons, anything to explain what was going on. 

“Maxwell.”

“Yeah?” His head popped up. Oh shit. Liam was giving him the look. The look that said he knew something was going and on he wanted answers. When Liam got that look, it was useless to lie to him. Especially Maxwell. He couldn’t lie on a good day.

“Okay…but you have to promise not to freak out and not to say anything. I don’t want to scare her off.”

“Scare who off? What are you talking about?”

Maxwell took a deep breath in. “I saw Alaina.”

Liam stared at him for a few moments, not believing what he was saying. No one had heard from her in two years. Yes, they were in her city, but he wasn’t even sure if she was still here. Even if she was, what were the odds that they would bump into her here, in this giant city? He should have known better. Alaina was always one to beat the odds. 

“What? Where? When?”

“I was trying to find someplace new for us to go, somewhere that you wouldn’t be recognized. So I’m walking down the street and I see this little blur fly past me, yelling “out of my way!”

Liam chuckled to himself. That sounded like Alaina. 

“I heard her voice, and I was shocked to say the least, but I had to see her. I had to see her after all this time and see if she was okay. So I followed her into this bar, apparently, she works there.”

“And what did Alaina say when you caught up with her?”

“She looked like she had seen a ghost. Which is probably the same look I had on my face. I told her that I missed her and wanted to see her, which she agreed to….”

“Maxwell, that’s great, maybe we could all—”

“Wait- She only agreed to meet me if I promised not to tell the rest of you that I saw her.”

Liam’s stomach flipped at that moment. Why would she say that? He knew that things had ended poorly two years ago, but that was in the past. Why would she not want to see them, see him, now?

“Well, then you should abide by her wishes. I do not wish to put her in a situation that makes her uncomfortable.”

“Li, you know she’s just hurt. I’ll talk to her and see if she will open up to seeing everyone.”

“It’s fine, Maxwell, you enjoy your afternoon. Just let me know if she needs anything.”

“Okay, Li.” Maxwell took a deep breath. “Do you think I should tell….”

“No,” Liam stated firmly. “That would be a mistake.”

Alaina watched the clock as it finally hit 4:30. She had been a bundle of nerves since Maxwell left. What the hell was she going to do? What the hell would she say? Should she tell him about the baby? About what really happened when she left?

No. If she told him, he would tell everyone. And she was not ready to answer those questions just yet. 

As she opened the door to her apartment, she could hear Callie reading to her sweet boy. She smiled at the sound as he exclaimed “More, more!”

“Hey, I’m back!” She called out. Callie turned around in surprise and looked at the clock. 

“Hey, Alaina! I thought you were working a double tonight. What are you doing back so early?”

“I had another girl cover my shift. But if you don’t mind, can you keep hanging out with him for a little bit? I have to take care of something.”

“Of course, I was planning on it anyway.” Callie looked at Alaina, and could clearly tell that something was eating at her. “Want to talk about what’s going on?”

“Yes, but not right now. I have to get ready to go.”

As Alaina slipped into her closet, a million thoughts raced through her mind. How the fuck am I going to do this?

At exactly 5 pm, her phone lit up and Alaina jumped out of her skin. She knew it was coming, but why did Maxwell’s visit make her so on edge? Oh that’s right, you had a baby with one of his best friends and never bothered to tell anyone, she thought to herself. She let out a deep breath, kissed her son and headed out the door, promising to be back soon. 

When she saw Maxwell, he greeted her with a tight hug. “Hey Blossom”, he whispered to her. 

“Hey, you.” Alaina looked around, making sure they were alone. “It’s just us, right? You kept your promise?” 

“Yes, I kept my promise, I didn’t want to scare you off. Not when I just got you back in my life.”

Alaina smiled in spite of herself. Maxwell was always able to make her smile. Even throughout the darkest parts of the social season, he made her smile with his infectious laughter and killer dance moves. 

Alaina brought him a few blocks over to one of her favorite restaurants. Throughout the meal, they reminisced and caught up like only old friends could. She told him about work and living back in New York, he told her about Beaumont affairs and Bertrand. He showed her pictures of Bertrand and Savannah’s wedding. They laughed and felt a lightness that neither of them had in years.

But Maxwell could sense that she was keeping something from him. He wondered if she was dating, even married, but didn’t dare to ask. He allowed her to share only what she wanted, afraid that if he pushed her, she would take off again. She took out her phone to show him pictures of some of the places in New York that she thought he might like. After a couple of glasses of wine, Alaina excused herself to use the bathroom, leaving her phone on the table. 

As she walked away, the phone lit up with a message. Maxwell didn’t want to look, but his curiosity got the better of him. There was one new message- from someone named Callie- “Hey just checking in. Wanted to make sure you are okay.”

Maxwell chuckled to himself. He was glad that she had people to check in with. People who cared about her. She deserved that. What happened in Cordonia wasn’t fair to her and she had dealt with a lot. She deserved to have people in her corner. 

As the message dinged again, Maxwell noticed the background of her phone. His face went white when he saw the smiling boy in her arms. The face just like one he knew so well. 

No. It can’t be. She wouldn’t have gone this long without saying anything. He’s a nephew. A friend’s kid. He can’t be his. 

But Maxwell looked at the face again. There was no way that this child did not belong to his friend. He could see it in his eyes and his crooked smile. The child was the spitting image of his father. 

Alaina walked back from the bathroom, feeling her pockets for her phone. She should probably check in with Callie to make sure that everything was okay. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Maxwell staring at her phone, hand covering his mouth. 

Fuck, she thought to herself. Did he see the picture? He had to have seen the picture. Why else would he be sitting like that? She felt her stomach drop to the floor in that moment. She knew this was a mistake. 

As she slowly lowered herself back down to the table, Maxwell continued to stare at the phone, not even realizing she was back. 

“Max….”

“What the actual fuck, Alaina.”

“Please just let me explain”

“What…how….why…..what the fuck?!?!” He shouted at her angrily. He couldn’t believe this. How could she do this to him, to any of them?

“I can’t do this right now.” She whispered, tears forming in her eyes. She snatched the phone out of his hand, threw a few bills on the table, and took off down the street. 

Maxwell sat in the booth for a few minutes after she left, trying to process everything that had happened in the last few minutes. He knew she had been hiding something, but this? A child? How could she have not reached out before? He thought they were family, but apparently, he was wrong. She was a stranger to him. And at that moment he got angry, how dare she turn and walk away? Fuck that. She had been holding onto this secret for two years and didn’t bother to tell any of them. She was done hiding. Maxwell pulled out his phone and found her text with her address. 

When he approached her building, he realized that she never said what number she was in. He looked at the name on the boxes and quickly found hers. But he knew better than that. She would never let him in if he tried to buzz her. So, he pressed every other button hoping someone would let him inside. After a few curses through the intercom, someone finally let him in. He took off up the stairs, no idea what he would find when he reached her door. 

He pounded on the door, praying that she would open up. “Alaina, it’s me. It’s Maxwell. I am not leaving until I get some answers. You can either open up or I will stand out here all night.”

Finally, he heard the lock slide and the chain come off the door. However, when it opened, he didn’t recognize the face behind it, blocking his view into the apartment.

“Oh, I’m so sorry if this is the wrong apartment, I’m looking for Alaina Gold?”

“Yes- you have the right place, but if you are going to come in, I’m going to have to ask you to refrain from yelling. My friend is very upset and I don’t want you to make it any worse.”

Maxwell couldn’t believe the audacity of this pint-sized woman. He shouldn’t make it worse? After being lied to and ignored for two years, he needed answers, he deserved answers. 

But he also knew she was right. The part of his heart that still loved Alaina like his sister did not want to hurt her more. He could only imagine what was going through her mind. 

“You’re right, I’m sorry. I promise, no more yelling. I just want- no I need- to talk to her.”

Callie slowly opened the door, exposing him to Alaina’s home for the first time. He smiled as he looked around, it felt like her. The books stockpiled around the room. The pictures hung slightly crooked. The fridge was covered with more take out menus than he had ever seen. Throughout her time in the palace, she never seemed quite at home, but it was clear, this was home. This was her home. With her son. 

Shit, he didn’t even know what his name was. 

As he looked around her apartment, Alaina came out of the nursery with her son. 

“Hey, Max.” She said quietly.

“Hey Blossom.” He turned, looking deeply at her. “Who is this handsome man?”

“This is my son. This is Jackson.”


	4. I Wish You Were the One that Got Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxwell learns the truth about Alaina’s son and why she left Cordonia.

“This is my son. This is Jackson.”

Maxwell’s heart sank at the boy’s name. He didn’t even need to ask, he knew how he had gotten it. The boy with the same dark eyes and chestnut brown hair as his father. He even had the same smile. Not that he had seen Drake smile in a while. Not since Alaina left.

“Hi, Jackson” was all Maxwell could muster. He felt the tears building behind his eyes. He couldn’t believe that she was standing there holding her son. Drake’s son. 

He couldn’t even imagine what she had been through in the last two years. What she had gone through alone. 

But she could have called. She could have reached out. She had people who loved her. People would have had her back. Drake couldn’t have known, right? Drake may be a lot of things, but he was always the fiercest protector of his family. He would never have left Alaina alone to care for their son. Right?

“Does…does….he…..” Maxwell finally stumbled out. 

“No,” Alaina replied sharply. “And you are not going to tell him.”

For the second time that night, Maxwell got angry. It was a foreign feeling to him. He felt his cheeks flush and wanted to scream at Alaina. But then he remembered his promise to her guardian at the door. 

He took a deep breath and turned away from her. He looked at the pictures hung on the wall. Pictures of the two of them happy, happier than he had ever seen Alaina. She was always beautiful, but holding her son, beaming with pride, she was radiant. He centered himself and turned to face her again. 

“Why? Why not just tell him?” He whispered. “ I’m not trying to judge your choices Blossom, I just want to understand where you are coming from.”

All of a sudden, Callie popped back in the picture, obviously listening by the door. “Wait. You told me that Jackson’s dad died before you came back to New York. That was a lie?” 

Alaina sighed heavily. “Give me a minute. I owe both of you an explanation, but Jackson needs to get to bed. Say goodnight buddy.”

Jackson looked at both of them and gave them a sleepy wave. 

As Alaina turned down the hall, Callie turned and looked at Maxwell, appraising the man in her best friend’s apartment. 

“So if you know Jackson’s father- who the hell are you?” She said, adding extra sass into each word for extra effect. She didn’t know who this man was, but him being there clearly was having a negative effect on Alaina. 

“I’m Maxwell, Maxwell Beaumont. I’m an old friend of Bl- Alaina’s. She’s like a little sister to me.”

“If that’s the case, why haven’t I heard of you? Where have you been for the past two years?”

Maxwell hung his head and sighed. “That’s a great question.”

At that moment, Callie’s heart broke a little for Alaina and Maxwell. It was clear that this was a bittersweet reunion. She had her own questions, but those would have to wait for another time. She didn’t want to add to the hurt that they were both obviously feeling. 

“Look- I’m sorry if I came off like a bitch. I’m just super defensive of Alaina and Jackson. They’re my family. I don’t like seeing her upset.”

“I get it. And once upon a time, I was her family too. But I failed her. And I will never forgive myself for that.”

Callie sighed and placed her hand on his shoulder. “I hope you guys can work it out. She needs more people in her corner. She never talks about it, but I know there are a lot of people that she’s been missing. Just…tell her that I will talk to her when she’s ready.”

With that, Callie quietly exited the apartment as Alaina re-entered the living room. “Where did Callie go?”

“She just left. She wanted to give us some space to talk things out.”

Alaina took a deep breath, relieved to have to only field questions from one of them tonight. She would reach out to Callie tomorrow after she had dealt with the Maxwell situation. She turned back to him, not knowing where to even start. 

“Look, I know you have questions, I will try to answer them but give me some time. This is a lot and I’ve never told anyone about this.”

Maxwell took a deep breath, “I guess start from the beginning. I never even realized that you and Drake….you know….”

Alaina laughed in spite of herself. “It was only a one..well..two-time thing.”

“What? When? Did you have feelings for him?”

“Of course I did Maxwell. I loved him.”

Maxwell sat back at this realization. He knew there had been a flirtation between them, that was obvious. He had noticed the longing stares and quiet whispering, but he thought that it was an innocent crush, not love. 

A sudden realization hit him, “He’s why you said no to Liam when he proposed.”

Alaina’s face paled, clearly uncomfortable thinking back to that night. “Umm…yeah. I kept trying to tell him that I wasn’t interested, but he was kind of relentless. I loved him as a friend, but Drake….Drake was it for me. I couldn’t do that to Liam.”

“Did Drake know? Did you tell him how you felt?”

“Of course I told him. I told him in New York, right after Liam proposed. And then when got back for the Homecoming Ball….that’s when we….well you know…..”

“Damn girl! I was wondering where you disappeared to!” Maxwell said with a chuckle. Then, his gaze turned more pensive. “But if you loved him, what happened?” He took in the pained look on her face. “What did he do?”

Alaina shifted uncomfortably in her chair, staring at her hands as she rang them. “So you remember what happened the night of the Homecoming Ball….”

“Of course I do. It’s hard to forget an assassination attempt, Blossom.” Maxwell said, trying to lighten the mood. “Wait, that’s when Drake got shot. When he took a bullet for you….”

Alaina started to break, tears now openly flowing from her eyes. “Yeah….so after Bastien helped me get Drake to an SUV, I drove us to a safe house….I cleaned him up, dressed his wounds….then we….you know….again….”

“Damn! A bullet couldn’t even stop him! He must have had it bad for you.”

“Max.”

“Okay, okay, sorry, keep going.”

“So I wake up in the morning, and he’s gone. I panicked thinking something had happened to him. I found him in the kitchen, already several whiskeys deep, muttering to himself about needing to do better.”

She took a deep breath, trying to steady her shaking voice. Maxwell reached out and held her hand. “I tried…I tried to get him to talk to me, to open up the way he had before, but he just kept saying he couldn’t do it. That he was wrong and that he didn’t love me. He said he got caught up in trying to see if someone would pick him over Liam, that he never stopped to think if he really wanted to be with me.” 

The tears were steadily pouring from her eyes now. Maxwell moved from the couch to in front of her. Her hands were tightly grasped in front of her eyes. He held her as she silently sobbed into herself. She still shook from the memory, even after all this time. Her heart had been broken into so many pieces that it never healed right. 

As she calmed, Maxwell quietly asked, “Why am I just hearing this now? We thought you ran after the Ball because you were scared. That the assassination attempt shook you. Drake never said anything.”

Alaina snorted “Does that really fucking surprise you?”

Maxwell laughed a little at the reaction. “No, not really.”

He hugged her again tightly and brushed the hair from her eyes. “But you still should have come to me, Blossom. I have your back no matter what. I would have killed Drake, or at least tried to, if I had known that he hurt you so badly.”

“I know I should have. But I just questioned everything at that moment. I felt so stupid, Max. So guilty for hurting Liam. I couldn’t face Bertrand after turning down Liam’s proposal, you guys were counting on me. I felt like I failed everyone, so I ran. I ran and tried to forget everything and everyone from Cordonia. But life has a really cruel fucking sense of humor” She laughed grabbing a picture of Jackson from the console table. 

Maxwell smiled sadly at her. “That still doesn’t answer my first question Blossom, why haven’t you told him?”

Alaina inhaled sharply. “Honestly, I was going to, at first. But when I came back here, I made the stupid choice to buy a new phone and changed my number. I deleted all of the contacts from Cordonia, not wanting to dwell on my past mistakes. And then, as things progressed, I got more and more bitter. Screw him. He dumped me on my ass as soon as he got me into bed. Like I never even mattered to him. Why should I tell him? Why does he deserve anything from me.”

“Blossom…..he might not deserve to know Jackson….but doesn’t Jackson deserve to know him? He’s going to keep growing, God willing, and kids ask a lot of questions. He’s going to want to know who his father is. Where he came from.”

Alaina held the picture of Jackson for a long moment. She traced over his eyes and his smile, all the parts that reminded her most of Drake. She knew Maxwell was right, Jackson would be asking a lot of questions, and sooner than she wanted. 

But did she want to open that door? Did she want to reach out to Drake after all of this time? Could she? Was she strong enough to see him? Or would it break her all over again?

Maxwell looked over at Alaina, clearly seeing that his words had their desired effect. “Look, I’m not going to say anything, because that’s not my place. But you should. We are leaving on Sunday. I would hate to go back to Cordonia with him not knowing.” 

Alaina just nodded, never taking her eyes off of the picture. “I’ll…I’ll think about it.”

“Please do. And if you need me, we are staying in the same hotel as last time. I’m in room 715.”

“Thanks, Maxwell….for everything.”

Maxwell gave her one last hug, then turned and left the apartment. He hated himself in that moment for not realizing how much pain she had been in when she left. He should have worked harder to find her. Harder to break through the walls that she had placed around her. 

When he first met Alaina, she was so free and alive. Now, she seemed like a shell of her former self just from bringing up her painful past. The happy, proud mother in the photographs was not the woman he had just left. 

“Drake. Fucking. Walker.” He angrily gritted through his teeth. He knew Drake had an edge to him but he really thought he cared about Alaina. At least as a friend. After all the shit he gave Maxwell about protecting her from the nobles and their games, he was the one who broke her. Who did exactly what he warned her everyone else would do. Fuck that guy, Maxwell spat to himself. 

As he turned the corner towards the hotel, Maxwell’s eyes blazed with anger as he watched Liam and Drake walk into the hotel, laughing. 

How dare he? How dare he never say anything? He sat there and listened to all of them worry and try to understand what finally drove her away. How could he act like he didn’t know why she ran when he was the one that chased her off. In that moment, Maxwell was filled with so much venom and rage towards Drake that he felt like he might explode. And without thinking, he screamed out “Drake! Fucking! Walker!”

As soon as he did, he was filled with regret. He had promised Alaina. He swore he would let her handle everything. When he didn’t see Drake immediately, he bowed his head and said a silent prayer that he didn’t hear him. However, when he opened his eyes, Drake was walking towards him, confusion in his eyes.

“Got something you want to say to me Beaumont?”


	5. Baggage in my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After uncovering Alaina’s secret, Maxwell confronts Drake.

Alaina woke up the next morning, still as anxious as the night before. She couldn’t believe that Maxwell knew. She couldn’t believe that she told someone the truth. 

No one in her current life knew about Drake. She never planned on telling them anything. She lied when asked about Jackson’s father, telling them that he had died, never elaborating more than that. 

Of course, she felt guilty for lying, but it was better than the real story. Oh hey, guys, I decided on a whim to move to a small European country to compete for the hand of a prince, only to dump him for his best friend, who just wanted a quick fuck. No thanks. She had enough judgment for one lifetime when she was in Cordonia. She didn’t need anymore now. 

She did feel guilty for lying to Callie though. She had been with her through every step of her pregnancy, she deserved to know the truth. But that would just open up a can of worms that Alaina was not ready to dive into. Last night was the first time in two years that she had heard or mentioned Drake to anyone. She had buried him as deep into her thoughts as she could. 

But secrets can only stay secret for so long. Especially if you are counting on Maxwell Beaumont to keep them for you.

Alaina went into Jackson’s room and stared at his sweet, sleeping face. She never thought about how she was going to tell him about his father. She couldn’t- no wouldn’t- lie to her son. 

Would she? Of course not. She would tell him the abridged version, Mommy went to a faraway place and fell in love with your daddy. Like something out of a fairytale. 

She smiled thinking back to the first time she saw Cordonia on the jet from New York. Drake warned her then that it wasn’t a fairytale land. She just brushed him off as being jaded. Little could she know that he would be the one to ruin it for her. 

When Jackson started to stir, Alaina went into the kitchen to cook his breakfast, then returned to his room to change him and get him ready. But her mind raced back to Drake. She often wondered what it would have been like to have him around, especially in the early days. 

She wondered what kind of father he would be. Would be caring and doting? Strong and protective? She laughed at the thought of him changing diapers. Her heart broke a little bit for Jackson at that moment. He had never been given the option to know his dad. All because she selfishly didn’t want to face the man who had broken her heart. 

Her mind flashed to the hospital when she was mentally and physically exhausted after almost 24 hours of labor. How she cried for him, wishing that he was there to coach her through that moment. Cried for her son, who already had his father’s features. That’s all you will ever have from him, she cried to herself. It was at that moment, she decided on his name. If he was never going to be a Walker, he could at least carry a small piece of his father in his first name. She remembered the late talks that they had about his father, and how much it hurt him that he was gone. How much Drake wanted to make him proud, even after he was gone. So she gave her son his name, hoping in some way, it would tie him to Drake and the man he wanted to be. 

As Alaina started getting ready for the day, she heard a sharp knock at the door. She held her breath as she reached down and opened it. Luckily, it was just Callie, holding coffees and asking to talk. 

As they settled at the table with Jackson, Callie took a breath, exhaling slowly. “Look, I’m not upset. It doesn’t take a genius to figure that someone really hurt you before you came back to New York. But I’m here, offering to listen. It was clear last night that this is something that has been weighing heavily on you. So, I’m offering an ear, without judgment, to hear your story.”

Alaina laughed and gave Callie a grateful smile. “Okay, you’re right. I need to talk about it. But to start- have you ever heard of a country called Cordonia?”

Maxwell's eyes opened the next morning, his head pounding. It was no doubt the worst headache of his life. He groaned, attempting to sit up in his bed, unsure of how he even got there. The last thing he remembered was closing the hotel bar, slamming down drink after drink despite the pounding of pain in his head. 

What the fuck happened last night? His hangover rivaled the last few Beaumont bashes, and he could still remember those. He climbed out of bed slowly, the world still spinning around him. As he moved across the bathroom, he caught his reflection in the mirror. As he looked at his swollen eye, flashes of last night started to come back to him. 

The Night Before…

“Drake! Fucking! Walker!” Maxwell screamed from the street. As soon as the words came out of his mouth, he instantly regretted it. 

“You got something to say to me Beaumont?” Drake growled as he approached Maxwell. He was clearly in no mood for any of Maxwell’s shit. 

Maxwell didn’t back down. He was so angry he didn’t even feel like himself anymore. He knew that he had a promise to keep Alaina. He promised that he would keep Jackson a secret for her to tell. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t lay into Drake for being a scumbag to her. 

“Yeah- where the fuck do you get off?” Maxwell yelled Drake’s face, jamming his finger into his chest.

Drake chuckled and pushed Maxwell out of his space. “Max, what the hell are you doing? Clearly, I’ve done something to piss you off, but you don’t want to go there. Not tonight, not with me. So let’s just go back to the hotel and chill.”

Drake turned and started back to the hotel. Maxwell snapped in that moment. “What the fuck is wrong with you? How could you do that to her? I know you have your issues, but I always thought deep down you were a good guy. That you cared about her. How could you hurt her like that?”

Drake turned back and looked at him with confusion in his eyes. “What the fuck are you talking about Maxwell?”

Maxwell continued to stand tall, rooted to his spot. “Alaina,” he said firmly. 

He watched as the color drained from Drake’s face. Good, so he did have some remorse about what he did. 

“Max…what….how did you….” He stammered out. 

“I saw her tonight. She told me what happened between the two of you. And what you did to her.”

“Maxwell. Where is she? I need to see her.” Drake looked at him frantically, looking around, searching for her.

“No,” Maxwell said firmly. 

“Maxwell. Don’t start. I need to see her. Tell me where she is.”

“No.” 

Drake pulled Maxwell to him by his shirt collar. “I’m not fucking around Beaumont. Tell me where she is. Now.”

“I fucking said no.”

Drake’s face filled with anger and Maxwell knew what was coming. Drake swung and knocked Maxwell right in the eye, crumbling to the floor. 

“FUCK, DRAKE!” Maxwell screamed, holding his face. He knew Drake was pissed, but he was not expecting that. 

“Tell me where she is!” Drake screamed at him. 

“NO! She doesn’t want you to know. She doesn’t want to see you. And if you think I am going to betray her wishes just so you can soothe your guilt, you are very mistaken!”

At that moment, Drake slumped down onto the sidewalk, head in his hands. Maxwell stared at him, watching his shoulder shake with silent tears, unsure of how to proceed. He had seen Drake during many of the worst moments of his life, but he never cried, he never even shed a tear. He was always the strong one, the backbone of their group. But at that moment, Maxwell could see that he was just as broken as Alaina. That she wasn’t the only one whose heart had been destroyed when she left. 

“Come on buddy. I’ll buy you a drink.” Maxwell offered Drake his hand, helping him off of the sidewalk. 

That was how Maxwell ended up closing the bar down with Drake, who he hated just a few hours earlier. Listening to him open up about Alaina and how much he had fallen for her during their time together. How he always thought she was too good for him and deserved so much more. How he loved her so deeply that it terrified him. 

He told Maxwell about the night of the Homecoming Ball, how he reacted when he saw someone holding a gun up to her, and how petrified he was that he was going to lose her. That he wanted to hurt her to save her. That he would rather her safe, but away from him, than risk her being hurt or killed because she decided to stand with him. Maxwell sat with him and listened to him say how much he had loved her, still loved her and hated himself for how he handled everything. 

“I fucked it up so badly Max. I’ve been stuck for two years regretting what I did every day. I miss her so fucking much it kills me.”

Maxwell had no idea how to respond, and just poured his friend another drink. 

As Maxwell wandered out to the living area of the hotel room, he found Drake passed out on the sofa. Poor guy still had the empty bottle of whiskey next to him. Maxwell could only imagine the pain he was feeling. 

Miraculously, Maxwell had managed to keep all of Alaina’s secrets last night. He was terrified that he would let something slip, so he kept biting his lip as Drake spoke. When Drake talked to him about wanting to have a family with her, he nearly bit it off. That explains that mark, he thought to himself. 

A sharp knock came to the door of the room. Maxwell thought his head was going to implode right then and there. The knock continued. 

“God, I’m coming. Chill!” he yelled. 

As he opened the door, he was shocked by his view. Alaina stood at his door, holding coffee cups and a box of cronuts. “Hey Max, is it okay if I come in? I wanted to thank you for last night. I picked up cronuts…just like old times.” She shook the box with a smile. 

“Umm yeah…just give me a minute.” He stammered looking over at Drake passed out on the couch. 

“Oooh…do you have a girl in there?” Alaina asked with a grin. 

“Something like that…just give me a minute to make myself decent.”

“Okay…” Alaina said, trying to sneak a peek at Maxwell’s fling. 

Maxwell shut the door. “Fuck my life”, he whispered to himself. He had no idea what to do. Did he let her in to see Drake? Did he make her leave? Shit, shit, shit. There was only one option, and Drake was not going to like it. 

“Drake!” Maxwell whispered, pushing his arm. “Get up!”

“Mmmaxxx….five more minutes….” Drake grumbled. 

“No, not five more minutes, I need you to get up now. Go into my room. Do not leave until I tell you to.”

“What the fuck Beaumont? Why am I hiding?” Drake said, finally lifting himself off the couch. Fuck, he looked like complete shit. 

“Just please, trust me for once. Go into my room and do not come.”

“Whatever man, but I’m laying down in the bed,” Drake grumbled again. 

“That’s fine, just do not come out,” Maxwell said quickly. God, this was too much stress this early in the morning. Shit, what time was it anyway? He looked at the clock, showing 12:25. Okay, not too early, but his pounding head could not take this stress. 

He grabbed a shirt, took a deep breath, and opened the door to Alaina. 

“Damn Max, way to make a girl feel welcome,” Alaina said with a giggle, as she slid into the room. “Where’s your new friend?”

“Umm in my room, we have to be quiet so they don’t wake up.”

“No worries- no yelling today. I just wanted to say thanks.” At that moment Alaina turned around and really got a good look at him. “What the fuck Max? What happened to your face?”

“Yeah…so…I bumped into Drake last night….”

“He did this? I’ll fucking kill him!”

“No, no, it’s fine, we worked it out. It looks worse than it feels.”

“I’m going to murder him. I’m going to destroy all of the whisky and denim factories so his whole life is fucked.” She paced angrily thinking to herself how else she could destroy Drake. But then she stopped, her face turning ghostly white. She slowly turned and looked Maxwell in the eye. “What did you tell him, Max?”

“Huh? Why do you think that I said something to him?”

“You have a fucking black eye! Clearly, you said something to make that happen. Drake talks about punching a lot of people- but he rarely actually does it!”

“I swear I didn’t break any of my promises to you! I was just so pissed about what he did to you….and I saw him and I snapped. I told him that I saw you and I knew what had happened! He wanted to go find you and I wouldn’t tell him where you were. So…he punched me.”

“That motherfucker!” Alaina screamed.

“Hey, hey, I’m fine, it’s over. We worked it out last night. But I think you need to talk to him. There’s more going on than I think you realize.”

“No, Maxwell.” She said, her eyes blazing with anger. 

“Please Blossom, just think about it.”

“The last thing I need right now is to deal with Drake. Fucking. Walker.”

At that moment, Maxwell’s bedroom door creaked open and Drake came out laughing. “Shit, Max, I didn’t know that was my new nickname.” 

However, when he looked up and saw Alaina standing there, all the humor left his eyes. He just stared, as if seeing a ghost. He tried to find something, anything to say, but his senses overwhelmed him. She looked even more beautiful than the last time he saw her. Her hair was lighter, she was paler, but her eyes could still render him speechless. But instead of the love and life that used to be behind them, all he could see was pain when she looked at him. 

Pain that he knew he had caused. 

“You have got to be fucking kidding me!” She growled at Maxwell. 

And with that, she turned and walked out the door, slamming it as she left.


	6. Come On, Courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their chance encounter, Drake and Alaina catch up.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. The one word kept repeating in Alaina’s mind as she stormed off out of Maxwell’s hotel room. This was not how this was supposed to go. She just wanted to give him a thank you. A simple offering of cronuts to remember the good times they had together. To start to rebuild their friendship after their separation. 

Nowhere in those plans was seeing Drake Walker for the first time in two years. 

She jumped into the elevator, praying that the doors would close before either of them came out after her. She frantically hit the button, cursing Maxwell for not warning her. After several excruciating seconds, the door finally pinged and started to close. As they closed, she looked up and saw Drake staring at her, looking as shocked as she was. 

As the elevator started to descend, Alaina let out the breath she didn’t know she was holding. What the fuck was that, she thought. Two years. Two fucking years. Two lonely, angry fucking years later and she still felt nauseous when she saw him. 

And why did he have to look so good? 

Even through his obvious hang-over and dark circles, he still made her heart race. A little bit bulkier than she remembered, but the same chocolate brown eyes that shook her to her core. The same eyes that stared up at her from Jackson’s crib every morning. 

Fuck! Did Maxwell tell him about Jackson? No, he swore that he didn’t. Would he tell him now?

Alaina’s thoughts continued to swirl as she heard the elevator ding as it reached the lobby. As the doors opened, her heart stopped. There, in front of the elevator bay, was Drake, clearly trying to catch his breath. He looked like he was going to vomit. She smiled smugly to herself. Good, maybe he’ll puke then I can sneak out. 

But she knew she was out of options when the doors fully opened and he turned and made eye contact with her. She had nowhere to go but past him. 

“Alaina!” He yelled as he took a step towards her. 

“No. You have no reason to speak to me. You said everything you needed to say two years ago.” She glared up at him as she walked around him. 

“Alaina! Please just talk to me! I need to explain myself…” Drake went to grab her arm as she pushed past him. 

“Oh, fuck no. Do not fucking touch me” She snarled at him. 

He jumped back and put his hands in the air. “I’m sorry, I just want to talk. Please…please just talk to me.”

“Fuck. You.” Alaina spewed at him, then stormed out of the hotel without so much as a look back. 

As she turned the corner away from the hotel, she slammed into someone. They grabbed her shoulders and muttered a quick apology. 

“Watch where the fuck you’re going.” She snapped. 

“Well, never thought I’d hear language like that from you.” The person said with a chuckle. 

Alaina looked up into the eyes of the man whose heart she had broken. Her mind immediately raced to one of their last conversations, at the base of the Statue of Liberty. Images of him broken, down on one knee, as his love professed her love for someone else. 

However, now he smiled down at her, with the same kind eyes that he had when they first started getting to know one another. His hands lingered on her shoulders, rubbing them softly with his thumbs. 

“Shit. Liam, I mean King Liam. Fuck, I just swore at a King! Shit, I did it again.” She stopped, taking a deep breath, trying to calm herself. “I’m so sorry. I’m just having a bad day.” She jumped up and hugged him. “It’s so good to see you though!” He hugged her tightly back. 

“It’s good to see you too. You look amazing, as always. And please, it’s still just Liam. I will always be just Liam for you.”

Alaina smiled brightly back at him. Damn, he looked good too. Fuck those magical Cordonian waters. He had a few more lines on his face than before, but he still radiated kindness and warmth. The same way he had all of those nights ago when Alaina first brought him down to her secret spot on the beach.

She inhaled deeply, “So how have you been? I haven’t been keeping up with Cordonian news, but I’m assuming everything is going well.”

“Yes, very well. I would love to fill you in more but perhaps we can take this to a more comfortable location. A street corner is hardly a place for a chat between old friends.”

Alaina smiled up at him. How did he make her feel so comfortable when Drake made her buzz out of her skin? Oh right, she had crushed him, but Drake had crushed her. Maybe that was her karma. 

“Umm…yeah. I have a bit of time. I tried to surprise Maxwell with breakfast but….plans kinda changed.”

“Better for me then. Please join me for breakfast. Although I’m pretty sure at this hour, it’s technically lunch.” He motioned for her to follow him back into the hotel. 

Fuck. At least she kept that swear in her head. Bertrand would be proud. He always wanted her to work on her sailor’s mouth. As she approached the hotel, her heart felt like it would fly out of her chest. Please let him have gone back upstairs. 

But no such luck. Sitting in the lobby, with his head in his hands, was the man who destroyed her. As she approached, she could swear she saw tears in his eyes. Is this a joke? Drake doesn’t cry. That would require having a heart. Some basic human emotions. This was some colossal joke set up some dumb hidden camera crew. When does the host jump out? 

As Liam approached, his eyes went directly to Drake. What was going on? He knew that Drake was struggling with returning to New York, but this was a side that Liam rarely saw. The last time he saw tears from Drake was when his father died. What could have happened? He turned and looked at Alaina, his answer was written all over her face. It was her.

Liam sighed and touched her arm lightly, “Do you want to leave? I understand if you don’t feel comfortable here.”

Alaina sighed deeply. Yes, she wanted to run, she wanted to hide and ignore all of this. She wanted to go back to her life earlier this week. Go back to before all of the bullshit from Cordonia snuck back into her life. Before she saw the man who she thought was the love of her life squatting on the floor of a hotel lobby. She tried to bring her anger back to the surface, but her resolve crumbled looking at him. Maybe he did love her once. Maybe he wasn’t as heartless as she had thought.

“No,” Alaina whispered to Liam. “I need to talk to him.”

Liam squeezed her hand gently and gave her an easy smile. “I’ll give you two some privacy. I’m upstairs if you need anything. Would you like to meet up for dinner and catch up? Maybe later tonight?”

Alaina smiled back at him. “I would love to but I’m not available tonight. But maybe lunch tomorrow?”

Liam smiled back at her. It was the same smile that made her weak in the knees. “I would love to. Does Maxwell have your new number?”

She nodded, bringing her eyes back to Drake. Curse you Callie for having a date tonight. I’m going to need so much alcohol after this conversation. 

As Liam headed upstairs, Alaina moved closer to Drake. He didn’t hear her coming as she slid onto the floor next to him. Shit, what the hell was she supposed to say? Some quippy remark? Something snide? 

Or should she throw everyone for a loop and actually be genuine? Nope, not going there, snarky it is. 

“You know…New York’s pretty disgusting. You wouldn’t believe what’s all over these floors.”

Slowly, Drake picked his head up and stared at her incredulously. “You came back.”

“Yeah. Turns out time has not made me less of a foul mouth bitch.”

Drake chuckled to himself, “You were never a bitch. Just sarcastic as fuck.”

“Ah, yes. All part of my charm.”

“Hey! She has charm. Alert the media!”

Alaina rolled her eyes. “Shut up. And you know that’s my line.”

She turned and met his eyes, really looking at him for real for the first time that day. He looked so defeated. It crushed her. He stared deep into her eyes as if looking for some hidden message that only she held the key for. It made her heart leap into her throat. He could always make her feel that way. Even when they first met, he made her heart beat a million miles a minute. 

But the sharp pain of betrayal pulled her back from the past. Fresher, angrier memories filled her mind of their last day together. Of hurt feelings, broken hearts, and flying whiskey bottles. The soft whisper that ended everything. “I can’t do this. I’m not able to protect you.”

“Alaina, please, I need….I need to explain.” Drake exhaled slowly running his hands through his hair. 

“Drake, I don’t want to sit and rehash things from two years ago. I really don’t want to sit here at all. I wasn’t kidding when I said this floor is disgusting.”

Drake laughed. Her quick wit hadn’t changed in the past years. He stood up, then offered her his hand. She hesitated but took it anyway. Big mistake, she thought. The minute their skin touched, she felt that familiar flutter deep in her chest. And elsewhere. Fuck, why the hell did he have to look so good? She cursed to herself. This would be so much easier if he had let himself go. Was it too much to ask for him to have gone bald?

“Alaina?” Shit, she had zoned out and completely missed the question. 

“Sorry, I slept like shit. What did you say?”

Drake smiled. Fuck, that damn smile. That one he reserved for only her. Well, he did back then. It was probably for a lot of other girls now. 

“I asked if you would get a drink with me. I just want to sit and talk for a bit. Please, Alaina. I just…fuck..I miss you.”

Alaina inhaled sharply. That was not supposed to happen. He was not allowed to miss her. He threw her away. But something in his gaze made her believe him. 

“Okay. One drink. But I have conditions.”

“….Okay…whatever you want.”

“One, no pushing issues. If I say it’s not your business- you drop it, no questions.”

“I can do that.”

“Two- I’m only going if you stop calling me Alaina. It's throwing me for a fucking loop. It’s Gold, or the deal is off.”

Drake smiled at her, “You have a deal, Gold.”

She fired off a quick text to Callie, explaining what had happened. “Get it girl!” was the only response. 

With that, Drake led her to the hotel bar, finding a booth off to the side. He slid in across from her, still in shock that she even agreed to talk with him. As the waitress came over, Drake ordered his usual portion of whiskey, while Alaina ordered a glass of the house red. “If only Tariq could see me now” she laughed after they ordered. 

One drink quickly turned to two, then three, and before Alaina realized she was on her fourth glass of wine. She barely drank anymore and was feeling no pain. She was shocked at how easily the conversation flowed between them even after so much time had passed. He told her about his new job, taking care of some nature preserves in different duchies around Cordonia. About the cabin, he was renovating outside of the capital. 

She talked about bartending, and how she was saving up to go back and finish school. Drake proudly showed off pictures of Bartie on his phone. Alaina was shocked to see how much he had grown. At that moment, she was dying to bring out her phone and show off pictures of Jackson, but she wasn’t ready for that. They sat and reminisced about the social season, sharing all of their favorite moments. 

“I bet you can’t guess my favorite memory.” Drake teased. “The one that sticks out from all the rest.”

“Knowing you, it was probably when Liam set up the barbecue catering,” Alaina smirked back at him. 

“Well, shit, that was a pretty great moment. And not just because it was the first time I saw you in a bikini.”

Alaina’s face turned fifteen shades of red. She took a large gulp of her wine, all too aware of the look Drake was giving her. “Alright mister, mind out of the gutter. Spill, what was your favorite memory then?”

“The cronut run.”

“Shut up! No, it wasn’t! You had to hang with people! And you gave me so shit that night!”

“It is! I swear. It was the night I realized that I was in trouble with you around”

Alaina just stared at him. He was giving her a gentle smile. The smile that he knew made her melt. She didn’t realize how close they had gotten until she noticed the gold flecks in his eyes, lighting up as he searched her face. He leaned in slightly. Alaina took a deep breath. Was it really this easy to fall back into this pattern with him? After two years, did he really have the same pull on her? Fuck it. Her inhibitions had gone out the window with the last glass of wine. 

She met his lips in a fierce kiss that took her back to all of those moments they spent together. As he deepened the kiss, he grabbed her hand and pulled her around the table to his side of the booth. He tangled his hands in her hand as he started to kiss her jaw and down her neck. She braced her hands around his neck, holding on as if he would disappear if she let her grip loosen. As his tongue started tangling with hers, Alaina heard a familiar sound coming from her purse. 

“Fuck. That’s my phone.” She whispered against his lips. 

“Ignore it.” He whispered, pulling her back to him. 

“No, I have to check. It could be my babysitter.”

FUCK. Had that really just come out of her mouth. She tried to lean back into him, praying that he hadn’t heard her. 

Drake released her and searched deep in her eyes. “What did you just say?”

Stupid, stupid, stupid wine. Why did she have that last glass? She breathed deeply, searching for any possible explanation to change what she had said. 

“Gold. What did you just say.” Drake hadn’t moved. Still looking at her with an intense gaze that made her tremble. 

Shit, There wasn’t much she could say. He clearly heard her. She took a deep breath and stared down at her hands, twisting her fingers.

“I said….it could be my babysitter.” She exhaled, unable to meet his gaze. 

“Oh shit, Gold…I didn’t realize. Are you….married? Seeing someone?” Wait…am I married? He didn’t make the connection. Why would he? They hadn’t been together in over two years. 

“No, no, nothing like that. His dad…isn’t in the picture.” It’s official, she was going straight to hell. She should just tell him, but why was it so hard?

“So you’re a mom…of a little boy?” Drake said, attempting to hide his disappointment. Disappointed that he wasn’t the one who started a family with her. 

“Yeah. He’s amazing. He’s the best thing in my life.” She beamed as she spoke of him. Drake couldn’t help but smile. She looks so happy. 

“So tell me about him. How old he is? What’s he like? What’s his name?”

“Umm…” Shit. Way too many questions. Way too many questions that would expose her secret. Way too many questions that she was not prepared to answer. 

She thought about telling him to back off but she couldn’t lie to him. He didn’t deserve that. It was time to come clean, she needed to come clean. “He’s amazing, he’s smart and curious. He’s always tearing apart the apartment, especially now that he’s walking. But it’s so worth it. ”

“Oh shit. That’s awesome.” He paused. “Wait- he’s walking. How old is he?” She could see the wheels starting to turn in his head. His mind flashed back to when Bartie had taken his first wobbly steps a few days shy of his first birthday. 

“Umm…he just turned one in June.” Alaina squeaked out. Drake’s brow furrowed quickly attempting to do the math. 

“Wait. So if he turned one in June….” Drake’s eyes bugged out of his head, starting to connect the pieces together. “Alaina….”

Before she could stop it, the tears started spilling out of her eyes, betraying any composure she had left. Drake backed away and stared at her, bringing his hand up to cover his mouth. He let out a deep breath and turned away from her. He stared off, eyebrows knit in confusion, trying to figure out what to say. 

As he processed, Alaina grabbed her phone to check the message. After all of that, it was a fucking telemarketer. She could have chucked the phone across the room at that moment. 

“I think I’m going to go….” Alaina whispered as she started to slide out of the booth.

“Alaina,” Drake said, quiet but commanding. “Sit.” She did as he said, wanting nothing more to take off running out of the hotel. She silently cursed Liam for catching her on that damn corner. He stared at her and took a deep breath. “Is he….could he be….do you think….”

Alaina sighed and dropped her head. “Yes, Drake. He’s yours.” Drake’s hands jumped up and scrubbed over his face, 

“Are you sure? I mean…is he definitely mine?” He said, exasperated. 

Alaina sat there in shock, expecting anything but that to come out of his mouth. “Are you fucking kidding me? Do you really think I slept with enough men where I don’t know who fathered my child?” Her anger pulsed through her veins. 

“Shit. That’s not what I meant. I just meant, you know, with you and Liam….maybe you dated someone after you left.”

“Not that it’s any of your fucking business, but Liam and I never slept together. Stupidly, I was too in love with you to even entertain the idea. You were the only one I wanted. And then you broke my heart, so I haven’t done a lot of dating since coming back.” She spewed at him. How fucking dare he? She saw red. “I should have known this was a mistake. I knew you couldn’t handle it. That’s why I never told you. You never cease to let me down!”

“Wait! Alaina! I’m just in shock. I haven’t seen you in two years and now I find out I have a son! I’m just trying to wrap my head around this! You’ve had two years to process this and I’ve had five fucking minutes!”

“Take all fucking the time you need. I’ve been doing it on my own this long, I don’t need- or want- anything from you. But I have to go, Jackson needs me.”

“Alaina! Please wait!” But it was too late, she rushed out the door, not turning back this time.

Drake sunk back down into the booth, trying to stop his thoughts from swirling. Her son. His son. Their son. Jackson. Holy shit- she named him Jackson. Drake’s head dropped back into his hands.


	7. Memories Like Bullets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alaina fears the aftermath of her confession, Drake processes what he had learned.

“Ugggggh” Alaina groaned as she stretched, taking in the morning light sneaking in through her window. She peeked at the baby monitor, smiling slightly at Jackson’s still sleeping form. Thank God for small favors. She curled back in the pillows and tried to push off the thoughts that were creeping into her mind. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out all of the emotions of the last few days. 

Her head was pounding worse than any hangover she had in the past. She hadn’t had a drop of alcohol since storming out the bar, but it felt like she had gone ten rounds with a champion boxer. Drake fucking Walker. 

She let out an even louder groan thinking about what had transpired between them. She didn’t know if she felt angry or pathetic about how she handled herself in the bar. How had it been so easy for her to slip into those old patterns? All of the work she had done in the last two years flushed down the drain. Just before she started to completely unravel, she heard a small voice squeak out of the monitor. Okay, mom face on, this emotional mess needs to wait until nap time. 

After getting Jackson ready for the morning, she slipped into her kitchen to make them some breakfast. She smiled at him, happily playing with puzzles on the floor in the living room. 

She couldn’t believe that she let it slip out like that. She whacked her forehead thinking about how stupidly and nonchalantly she dropped that bomb on Drake. No wonder he responded the way he did. What could she expect?

“Yes Drake, he’s yours.” She repeated back to herself in a mocking tone. “God, why are you like this?”

She plopped Jackson in his highchair as they enjoyed their breakfast together. She laughed as he squished his fingers into his eggs, having thrown his fork on the floor several moments earlier. 

These quiet mornings made her life complete. This simple routine, just the two of them, meant everything to her. It made everything else worth it. The long nights at the bar, the shitty fourth-floor walk-up, all of the tears and anxiety, it was worth it for the sweet smiles her son gave her across the breakfast table. 

But would that all be changing? She had told Drake. He knew. She couldn’t even fathom what he was going to do with this information. Her mind flashed to their first interactions, she never would have predicted that she would be in this situation with him. The guy who was so guarded and closed-off. But he had changed so much in the months that she knew him. Being with her changed him, made him a better man, at least that’s what he told her all those nights ago. 

As she cleaned up breakfast, she set Jackson down in the living room, putting on his favorite movie. She had seen it so many times, she knew the whole thing by heart. But she loved how he danced along with the songs. As she started washing dishes, her phone pinged with a notification. 

Unknown number. European area code. Her stomach dropped. Her hands shook as she read the message.

Unknown: Good morning Alaina, it’s Liam. I received your number from Maxwell as we discussed. I would still love to meet up for lunch if you are available. 

Oh. With everything that happened with Drake, Alaina had completely forgotten about Liam’s lunch invitation. She knew she couldn’t ask Callie to watch Jackson again, she had already leaned on her too much over the last couple of days and she didn’t want her to think that she was taking advantage. 

Alaina: Not sure if I can make it out today. Something has come up. 

She looked down at the message on her phone. This is stupid. Why hide anything else from him. Maxwell knew, Drake knew. Eventually, it would get back to him. And she was done hiding her life from them, especially Liam. She had hidden enough from him for ten lifetimes. 

Her heart gave a familiar tug when she thought of Liam. He was always so kind to her and treated her like the most precious thing in his world. She thought for a while that she could love him. She wanted so, so badly to truly love him. But how could she when Drake had wormed his way into her heart? Even after all this time, it still belonged to Drake. 

She gagged a little at that last thought. When did she get so damn cheesy? She shook it off. He was not going to get to her after all this time. 

She took a deep breath and erased the previous message. 

Alaina: That sounds great, would you mind coming to my place for lunch? We can order some take out and catch up.

Liam: Sounds great. I’m in meetings until 11, then I can come to meet you. 

Alaina sighed and texted him her address. He would be here in a little over two hours. That gave her two hours to get her house, and herself, ready to entertain a king. She chuckled to herself, no one would believe this if I told them. 

The next two hours passed in a blur. She got the house relatively clean, at least as clean as she could with a toddler running around. She gave Jackson a bath, then put him down for a nap. She showered and tried to remember the last time she wore anything other than leggings or jeans. She had sure come a long way from the intricate ball gowns she wore when she was living in the palace. She found her best, most slimming jeans and grabbed the blue top that brought out her eyes. She dug out her old makeup bag and actually applied more than just her usual under-eye cover-up. By the time she was finished, Alaina looked in the mirror with slight pride. She looked better than she had in a while. 

Just as she put the finishing touches on her hair, she heard the buzzer ring. She rang up and let Liam in, picking her fingers nails as she waited for his arrival.

Shit- she was nervous. She hadn’t been this nervous in a long time. Even yesterday, when she saw Drake, she wasn’t really feeling nervous. That was hidden beneath many layers of anger and frustration. She didn’t even realize how frustrated she felt until that kiss. That life-ruining, world-spiraling kiss. She touched her lips and smiled at just the thought. A loud knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. 

She opened the door and saw Liam smiling sheepishly at her, holding a bouquet of peonies. 

“I couldn’t remember which flowers you like, so I hope these are acceptable…”

“Of course! They are beautiful. Thank you so much.” She smiled up at him as he handed them to her. “Please, come in.”

Liam walked in and looked around. He seemed so out of place in her crappy apartment. She was used to seeing him in his element, it was jarring to see him in hers. 

“Please have a seat. Are you hungry? I have menus from literally every cuisine on Earth, so you can take your pick.” She spoke quickly, poorly hiding her nerves. “Sorry if it’s a mess in here, I’m not exactly known for my domestic skills.”

“No, no, your place is great. Please come sit, I would like nothing more than to catch up.”

“Sounds good. Let me just get these in some water.” She watched as Liam continued to look around the place, eyes spotting the large picture hanging over the dining room table. “So…have you talked to Drake or Maxwell today….” she tried to say nonchalantly. 

“No. I had some early meetings in regards to trade negotiations. I haven’t seen either of them since yesterday.”

Okay, so at least she would be able to tell him on her terms about Jackson. She could do this right for the first time this week. 

“Who is this handsome boy?” Liam said pointing to the pictures around the room. Well, fuck, there goes that. It’s now or never. 

“Umm…that’s actually my son. Jack..Jack. He’s asleep in his room. That’s why I couldn’t meet you for lunch. My friend’s been helping me by watching him while I work, but I’ve been asking a lot of her lately. So, that’s why I asked you here…..”

Liam looked at her thoughtfully. She could tell that he was trying to get a read on her. He was good at that, scanning people and knowing their exact thoughts and intentions. She took a deep breath and continued.

“Look, I know you probably have questions, and I will do my best with answering them. But this week, having…people back in my life that I wasn’t expecting or prepared for, has been a lot for me. And I’m dealing with it the best I can. But I can’t handle any more judgments or probing questions. If you can handle that, great, we can have lunch and catch up. But if you can’t, you should probably leave.”

Liam took a step forward and took her hand. “I was just going to say he is beautiful. He looks like his mother.”

Alaina blinked back tears. She was not expecting this. After all of the emotional turmoil that this week had brought, that small act of kindness broke her dam. The tears started to flow freely. She tried to brush them away before he could see, but he smiled sadly down to her. Liam took her in his arms in a tight hug and stroked her hair. He pulled back slightly and used his other hand to smooth her hair from her face. 

“I would never judge you, Alaina. I only want to make sure you are okay.”

She leaned into his embrace, needing that kindness at the moment. “Thank you for being you.” She laughed and smiled up at him. She backed away, wiping the last tears from her eyes. shaking out her hands. “I’m okay, let’s just hang for a bit.”

Liam smiled back at her and led her to the couch. “Whatever you need, Alaina.”

Drake woke up on an unfamiliar couch for the second morning in a row. His head pounded even worse than the previous morning. He looked over and saw an empty whisky bottle and two glasses. Shit, where am I? 

He looked down and saw he still had his jeans on. That was a good sign. The last thing he needed was some random hook-up popping out of the bathroom asking him for cab fare. The night started coming back to him in small flashes. Images of a girl. Kissing a girl. A fucking amazing kiss with a girl. But what girl? 

Alaina. Her face came in clear as day. Her smiling face looking over at him. Damn that smile. She could get him to do anything with that damn smile. 

But what the hell happened? Why was he here? Where did she go? As he tried to rack his mind for memories, Maxwell popped up out of the bedroom. 

“Gooooood Morning!! You know, I didn’t think that this trip would make us best friend roomies again, but here we are!”

Drake groaned, His head felt like it was going to split right in two. All he could think of was Alaina. How could he have let her go again?

“Morning Max…Listen….last night is pretty fuzzy….” Drake tried to sit up but the room immediately started spinning. He laid his head against the back of the couch. 

“That’s not surprising. When I found you, you were almost passed out at the bar downstairs muttering about how you fucked up again.”

“Shit.” he sighed “That’s not good.”

“I know! But I’m pissed! I thought I was becoming your de-facto drinking buddy. I’m hurt you didn’t want to party with me.” Maxwell said, chuckling. “I thought we moved you past the drinking alone stage.”

“Ummm…about that…I don’t think I was alone the whole night…..” Drake said. “I think I was with….I was with…..Alaina.” the last part barely above a whisper. 

Maxwell turned and faced him, coloring draining from his face. “Did you say, Alaina? You guys talked? About what? What did she say?”

“I’m trying to remember Max, but the details are a little hazy. I remember us sitting in a booth, I remember laughing. A lot.”

“Well laughing is good…”

“I think we kissed…..No, I know we kissed. No one kisses me like she does.”

“Damn Drake! Wasting no time huh?” Maxwell said, wagging his eyebrows. But then his face turned contemplative. “But if you guys had such an amazing kiss, why did I find you on your own nursing a bottle of the good stuff?”

“….I don’t….I don’t know Max…I have no idea what I said or did to fuck it up again.” Drake sighed and ran his hands through his hair. “Something happened with her phone I think….yeah, she got a phone call. She said she had to check it because….” his head shot up, all of the details of their conversation jumping back into his memory. The call. Her reaction. Jackson. Her son. His son. At that moment, Drake’s stomach twisted in a deep knot. 

He looked up and saw Maxwell staring at him with a guilty look on his face, trying to gather what Drake knew. “Wait…you saw Alaina before I did…did you know….” he stood up and started taking wobbly steps towards Maxwell. “Did she tell you….?”

The look on his face told Drake everything he needed to know. Maxwell knew. He knew and didn’t tell him. 

“How long?” Drake grumbled under his breath. 

“What? What do you mean?” Maxwell said, trying to feign innocence. 

“How long did you know that Alaina had my son and never told me?” Drake growled at him. 

“I didn’t! I swear! I only found out a couple of days ago! But I told her that she needed to tell you. I was giving her time to do it in her own terms.”

Drake collapsed on the couch again. He knew he had no right to be mad at Maxwell, he was right. It was not his secret to tell. It was hers. But this moment was feeling familiar, way too familiar. His blood started to boil. Two years. She had two fucking years to get in touch with him. She was done doing things on her terms. She owed him answers now. 

“Max. I need to talk to her. Tell me where she is.”

Maxwell chewed the inside of his cheek. He was torn. Part of him wanted to keep her secrets, let her hideaway until she was ready to face him. But looking at Drake, he could tell that his friend needed and deserved answers. He deserved to know his son. He had made the mistake of allowing Savannah to hide her son away from Bertrand. He refused to repeat past mistakes, especially with Drake. He still felt guilty that he never informed him of his sister’s whereabouts. He was not going to do the same thing with his own son. 

“Fine. But I’m sending her a message letting her know you are coming.”

Alaina and Liam had fallen into their old groove of comfortable companionship. She told him all about Jackson and life in New York, he told her stories of court and the latest gossip. Liam couldn’t remember the last time he laughed so hard. After some time reminiscing, Alaina heard Jackson start to stir. “I’ll be right back.”

Liam anxiously awaited her return with the boy. He had some questions regarding the child, but she was clearly closed off from disclosing too much. He had wondered so many times what Alaina would be like as a mother, although in his dreams, the family she had started was with him. As he watched her come down the hallway snuggling her son, his breath caught in his throat. 

“Sorry, he’s still waking up, so he’s a little cranky,” Alaina whispered, rocking the boy against her chest. However, as soon as he heard her talking, the boy pushed himself off her chest and looked at Liam. He smiled a crooked grin and called out “Hi!”

“Hi, little man!” Liam chuckled. He held out his hand for a high five. The boy laughed and grabbed his fingers. 

Alaina put the boy down, but he held onto Liam’s hand, dragging him to his toys. The boys pulled out puzzles and started piecing them together. Alaina’s heart swelled watching one of her dearest friends connect so instantly with her son. As they played, the buzzer rang, Alaina assuming it was the take-out she had ordered. She pressed the buzzer and waited for the knock. After a few minutes, a couple of loud thuds landed on the door. 

“Coming!” She called out, smiling at Liam and Jackson as they played on the floor. However, when she opened the door, her face fell. 

“Hey, Gold. We need to talk.”


	8. Fight When You Feel Like Flying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drake meets Jackson and confronts Alaina about her decision.

“Hey Gold. We need to talk.” 

Alaina’s blood rang in her ears. She couldn’t believe that he was here, standing at her front door. What the hell was he doing here? How did he even know where I live? The answer became clear as Maxwell poked his head out from behind Drake.

“Heeeey, I tried to text you to let you know we were coming, but you never responded.”

Alaina’s heart continued to pound, and even as Maxwell spoke, her eyes never left Drake’s. He looked hard, cold, vastly different from the bar last night. It shook her to her core. She was not used to him looking at her like that. The only time he had ever truly been cold was after the Homecoming Ball. 

Several moments passed, both of them locked on the other, neither moving or saying a word. Suddenly, a voice called out from inside the apartment.

“Alaina, are you alright? Do you need any assistance with the food?”

Drake’s face twisted, eyes narrowing slightly, at hearing Liam’s voice coming from inside her home. Alaina watched as he stared at her, only imagining what he thought of her at that moment. You don’t own me, she thought to herself, you don’t even know me anymore. You have no right to judge any of my choices. 

“Soooo….are you going to let us in?” Maxwell said, determined to break the awkward tension. 

Wordlessly, Alaina moved, allowing them entrance into her home. Maxwell slid out from behind Drake and went over to where Liam was playing with Jackson. “Hey, Buddy! Do you remember me?” Jackson responded with a big smile and wave, then proceeded to pelt Maxwell with puzzle pieces. 

Alaina and Drake had yet to break their staredown. Not until Jackson let out a loud giggle. With that, Drake’s head snapped in his direction, his expression softening. Alaina’s breath caught in her throat as she watched Drake step in, moving slowly closer towards his son. 

She had imagined this moment so many times, all of those nights when she wished she had made a different choice, imagining what it would be like for Drake to be a part of their son’s life. 

Now, he was here. 

Drake stopped behind the couch, gripping the back like a lifeline. Alaina saw his hand go to his face, covering his eyes. His tears matched hers at that moment. 

Liam watched the interaction in silent understanding. He had a feeling that Drake was the boy’s father, just by looking at the pictures of him. But watching the two of them, his assumptions were confirmed. When she turned down his proposal, she had only told him that there was someone else that she had feelings for. It was later that he learned that Drake was that person. Now, there was physical proof of their transgressions in front of him, placing puzzle blocks in his hands. 

As they all watched Jackson play in silence, the buzzer rang, this time with the earlier promised food. Liam jumped up, “I’ll get it.”

Alaina went to protest, but Liam silenced her by placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. She gave him a small, grateful smile. Drake still hadn’t moved from behind the couch, just staring at the small boy playing peek-a-boo with Maxwell. He sucked in a breath and started to closer the space between them. Maxwell offered Drake an encouraging smile, then turned back to the boy. “Jackson, this is my friend Drake, can you say hi?” 

Jackson’s face lit up and gave Drake a full arm wave. He smiled brightly back at the boy, tears lining his eyes. “Hey Buddy, it’s nice to meet you.” He offered his hand for a high five to Jackson. Instead, the small boy took a few steps towards him and plopped in his lap, making random talking noises and showing him the car he was playing with. 

Alaina sat back and watched from the kitchen, not wanting to interrupt their moment. Her heart broke that she had prevented it for long enough already. She always knew that they looked alike but next to each other, Jackson was practically Drake’s clone. They had the same smile, same dark chocolate eyes, same chestnut brown hair. It took her breath away.

Alaina wrapped her arms around herself, feeling crushed by the guilt that was bearing down on her. She leaned back against the fridge, sliding down, burying her face in her arms when she reached the floor. She remained that way for several minutes until she felt someone sit next to her and gather her in their arms. She looked up and saw Liam’s strong arms, whispering to her “You’re okay. You’ll be okay.” He held her as she sobbed, whispering affirmations into her hair. Before Alaina knew it, she had fallen asleep in his embrace right on her kitchen floor.

Sometime later, Alaina popped up, unsure of where she was. It took her a few minutes to realize that she was on her couch with a throw blanket over her. She looked around “Jackson?” She jumped up, cursing herself for falling asleep. “Jackson?!?” 

She felt like she was going to throw up. She leaped over the couch and sprinted into his room. But what she saw stopped her in her tracks. 

In the glider in the corner, was a snoring Drake, rocking a sleeping Jackson in his arms. As she calmed her breath, she walked over to them, cradled the sleeping boy and put him in his crib. She gently shook Drake awake and motioned for him to join her in the hallway. Drake rubbed his eyes, then slowly followed her, quietly closing the door behind him. 

As they moved down the hallway, the air between them grew tense and thick. They both snuck sheepish looks at each other, unsure of where to start. When they entered the living room, Alaina combed her hair with her fingers and exhaled a deep breath. “So……”

“So…..” Drake repeated back to her. 

“Where are Max and Liam?” She asked, trying to sound casual. 

“Oh, I asked them to head back to the hotel. You seemed like you needed some rest and I wanted to spend time with Jackson, one on one.”

“Thank you.” She finally said, not quite able to meet his eyes. “I guess the last few days took a lot of me.”

“Don’t thank me,” Drake said back coldly.

“I mean it, I appreciate you letting me sleep….it’s been hard with everything going on.”

“Don’t, Alaina.” Drake spewed. “Don’t thank me for taking care of my son. I should have been here taking care of him all along.” He turned, gripping the kitchen counter, obviously seething. “I can’t believe you did this. After everything….”

“I’m sorry…” Alaina mumbled. “I wanted to tell you but…I didn’t know how to tell you. I made a lot of mistakes when I came back here. I lost your number, I didn’t have a way to reach you.” 

“That’s bullshit!” Drake yelled as he pushed himself off the counter, coming face to face with Alaina. “You knew exactly where to find me! I was right where I’ve always been! I didn’t change my number. I didn’t disappear in the middle of the night, cutting off everyone that cared about me. That was you! You chose this! You chose this for me! You never even gave me the option of being involved in his life. You just ran and never looked back!”

Alaina’s blood boiled. He was right, but she was not letting him off that easily. “You told me to! Remember? You told me to leave and never look back! You told me that I would always be in danger in Cordonia! That I didn’t belong there! That I didn’t belong with you!” Her hands were shaking now. “You sat there in that goddamn safe house and said that everything we had was a mistake and that I should have picked Liam. That we were never meant to be, that you didn’t love me. Being with me was just part of some sick competition you felt with Liam! And I’m supposed to just call you up and say what exactly? Hey, I know you want nothing to do with me, but by the way, I’m pregnant. No fucking thanks. You wanted me out of your life, I was out of it. My pregnancy changed none of that!”

Drake tensed his shoulders and turned to look at her. She could see the pain radiating from his eyes, although she was unsure why. Was it anger? Guilt? Regret? Two years too fucking late. She had flipped a switch and every angry word or thought from their time apart came spewing out at him. 

“Alaina, I’m so–”

“I didn’t need you. I don’t need you. Jackson doesn’t need you. You don’t get to show up here after all this time and judge my life and the choices that I have made. Everything I have done since being back here has been to attempt to fix what you broke. Because you fucking broke my heart. I loved you with every piece of me. And you fucking destroyed me. So excuse me if I didn’t want you back in my life after that. But you had the chance to be with me, to have a family with me, and you didn’t want it! The first sign of trouble and you pushed me away, just like you always did.”

“Alaina…I’m sorry,” Drake whispered. “I’m so fucking sorry. I should have said it a long time ago, I know. I fucked up, but there's stuff that you don’t–”

“No. Do not come in here two years later with some lame-ass apology and make excuses for that bullshit. You made your choice, and there were consequences. Live with it.”

With that, Alaina turned and walked down the hallway, slamming her bedroom door. She crawled into bed and buried herself in the pillows, hating Drake for making her feel so defeated, so damaged. And hating herself for letting him see her with all of her guards down. For letting him in the door in the first place.


	9. Nothing is as it has been

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their confrontation, Alaina and Drake try to figure out their next steps.

Drake stood in Alaina’s kitchen, internally battling with himself. Everything in him wanted to run after her, explain what had really happened. Why he pushed her away so strongly. But he stopped himself. She said she didn’t want to hear it. She wasn’t ready to hear it.

In many ways, he didn’t blame her. He had two years to think about the biggest mistake of his life. How he blew up the best thing in his world. How he should have had faith in her, faith in them. 

God, he really wanted a drink. 

He started to walk towards the door, thinking about the fresh bottle of whiskey sitting behind the counter at the hotel bar. He could be drinking his troubles away within the hour. 

But as he reached the lock, he couldn’t bring himself to turn it, to walk away from his family. Not now.

Alaina could be as pissed as she wanted, he was not walking away from his son. He had missed enough moments with him. He walked to the bedroom and lightly knocked on the door. 

When Alaina didn’t answer, he quietly cracked the door open and peered inside. Alaina was fast asleep in a ball, making her tiny frame look even smaller. He could hear her shaky breaths as he quietly walked over and grabbed the baby monitor. He had a lot of time to make up for and he was starting tonight. 

Alaina’s eyes creaked open as sunlight entered her bedroom. Three nights in a row of shitty sleep were really starting to wear on her. She reached over and tried to grab the monitor, but came up with nothing. She jumped up in a panic, where the hell had she left it? 

She quickly climbed out of bed and ran into Jackson’s room. She started to make her way to his crib when she heard his laugh coming from the living room. Was this some messed up dream? Did Callie come early? Why would she be here now? She knows that breakfast is their thing. 

But she was not prepared for what was awaiting her in the kitchen. Drake was at the stove mixing something in a pan, with Jackson perched on his hip, holding a spatula. 

Drake cooed to the boy, “These used to be your mommy’s favorite. She would ask for them every day from the palace kitchen. Would drive the cook crazy.” 

Alaina’s heart caught in her chest. All of the anger from last night faded away as she watched the two boys work together.

“One day, when you’re older, I’m going to show you all of the pictures from when your mom lived in the palace. You should see her all dressed up, she looked like a princess. But between you and I…I always think your mom looks beautiful.” 

Alaina felt guilty at that moment for eavesdropping. She started backing up into her bedroom. I’m such a bitch, she thought to herself. I let loose on him last night like a deranged orangutan and now he’s making me breakfast. What the fuck is this?

Alaina took a few minutes, brushed her teeth, and washed her face. Then with a sharp inhale, she started heading back to the kitchen, this time clearing her throat as she approached. 

Drake turned and offered her a quick smile. “Look it's mommy! Go get her!” He set Jackson down, and he ran over to Alaina. She scooped him up and nuzzled his neck, giving him lots of sloppy kisses. “Good morning, sweet boy”, she whispered, putting him in his high chair. 

She slowly moved closer to Drake, attempting to gauge what he was making. She was impressed that he found anything in her kitchen, she rarely had more than a loaf of bread and a carton of eggs in her fridge. Drake noticed her hovering and gave her a quick smile. 

“I hope you don’t mind. I’m making french toast.”

“Yes!” Alaina exclaimed, rubbing her hands together excitedly. “I haven’t had french toast in forever!” 

“I’m not surprised. Your fridge is a joke. Even the baking soda has expired.”

“We live in New York. There are literally hundreds of restaurants within a five-mile radius. Why would I subject him to my shitty cooking?” Alaina laughed. 

“Hey! Watch the language!” Drake said with a smirk. 

Alaina rolled her eyes. “Yes Dad…”, not realizing what she had said. 

Drake shot her a look “Damn straight. And I’m not letting my kid survive off of crappy take out. At least not while I’m here.”

Alaina chewed on her lower lip, not wanting to disturb the rhythm they had going, but a thought was nagging in her mind. “So…you stayed last night.”

“Yeah. By the way, that is the worst couch in the world. I feel like a slept in a torture device.”

“Hey! I like my couch!” She teased. 

“Yeah, well you try sleeping on it all night. Especially after two nights on Maxwell’s couch. I feel like I need a cane.”

“No thanks.” She scoffed, “So why? Why did you stay? Especially after…..” She turned her eyes to the ground, embarrassed at how much hate she had spewed at him the previous night. How she blew up even more than she was expecting to.

“Well…I was going to leave. But I’ve missed out on so much already. I couldn’t bring myself to miss out on anything else. Not while I’m here at least…” He sighed. 

“Well, thank you. I can’t remember the last time I slept past six.” she chuckled. 

“Don’t thank me, Alaina. You don’t owe me anything.” Drake said quietly.

Alaina went to reply but Drake turned the stove off and hustled her over to the dining room table. 

“French toast with strawberries, just how you like it, my lady,” Drake said as he plopped the plate in front of her. She dove straight in.

“Ohmigod…” she moaned. “These taste just like the ones from the palace!” 

“Well, there’s a reason for that,” Drake said casually over his shoulder as he made his way back into the kitchen. “The cook refused to make something as ‘basic and American’ as french toast, so I used to sneak down early and make it for you. Couldn’t have one of Liam’s suitors starving on me.” he mused. 

Alaina almost dropped her fork. She knew that Drake had always looked out for her, but for some reason, this small gesture made her heart stop. She could feel the tears start to well in her eyes but she brushed them off as Drake joined them, with a hearty omelet for himself. He scooped off a bit and plopped it in front of Jackson, whose eyes bugged out looking at the food in front of him. Drake smirked and winked at her. She felt the heat rush to her cheeks and quickly diverted her attention back to her breakfast. They sat in companionable silence as they ate, watching as Jackson covered himself in eggs. 

When they finished eating, Drake offered to clean up, while Alaina put Jackson in the bath. As they were playing in the tub, she heard a quick knock on the bathroom door, Drake popped his head in. “Hey, I’m going to head back to the hotel to change and shower. But if it’s alright, I’d like to come back later and spend some time with the two of you.”

Alaina’s heart leaped in her chest. The two of them? As in both of them? He still wanted to spend time with her after her demonic freak out last night? All she could do was quietly nod her head before she realized it was Friday. “Oh! I totally forgot I have to work the dinner shift tonight. I’ll be gone from 4-11ish.”

“Well…..” Drake sighed, “who’s watching this guy when you are at work?”

“My neighbor Callie usually helps me out….why do you ask?”

“Well, maybe I could watch him for you…I’d like to spend more time with him and I have plenty of experience with kids. I watch Bartie for Savannah all the time.”

“I don’t know Drake, that’s a lot to handle….”

Drake stepped into the bathroom and sat next to Alaina on the floor, holding her hands and looking deep into her eyes. “Please Alaina, I just want to get to know my son. Spend more time with him. Please say yes.” 

She looked over at her son as he tugged at Drake and handed him a toy. Drake turned and started playing and splashing with Jackson. He squealed with delight as his dad made animal sounds with the bath toys. Alaina smiled. “Okay. Just be back here by 3 so we can go over his routine.”

“Really?” Drake’s eyes gleamed with excitement. He sat back and pulled Alaina into a tight hug. “I’ll be here at 3”. He gave Jackson a quick kiss on the forehead, then headed out. 

Alaina slumped against the side of the tub. “What the hell am I getting myself into….”

At 2:45, Alaina stood in her bedroom, attempting to figure what the hell she wanted to wear to work that night. Luckily, the manager didn’t give a shit what they wore as long it was black and brought in good tips. 

Normally, she would just throw on the first clean black shirt she found, but tonight she had some extra incentive. She was acutely aware that Drake was on his way over to her place, and she wanted to put a little extra effort into her look. She picked out a cute top with a low cut and a lace illusion front. She smiled to herself, it actually reminded her of the dress she wore to Liam’s second bachelor party, the dress that had rendered Drake speechless. Her cheeks blushed at just the thought of the look he gave her when she left the dressing room that night. 

She sat in her bathroom, taking her time applying her eye make-up, going for an extra sultry eye tonight. She could hear Callie and Jackson giggling in his room. She had told Callie that she didn’t need to watch him tonight, but she wanted to come by anyway to “scope out the mystery baby daddy”.

As Alaina pulled out her favorite slip ons from her closet, she heard the buzzer go. “I got it!” Callie yelled from the other room. Alaina took a deep breath. Here we go, she thought to herself. She started walking down the hall when she heard the knock at the door.

“Damn….” Callie called out when she opened the door. “I mean…hi. Hello.”

“Hey…” Drake said apprehensively, “Is, umm, Alaina home?”

“Yeah! She’s just finishing getting ready. Jackson’s all ready for you. I was just helping out while she figured out what to wear for work”

Alaina turned the bend, and smiled sweetly at Drake, “Hey, you.”

Drake’s eyes slowly swept over her body, lingering on her curves. “Holy shit”, he whispered. 

“Hey! Language!” Alaina teased. 

Drake rolled his eyes, “Sorry mom….” He walked over and gave Alaina a quick kiss on the cheek before moving over to greet Jackson. “You, umm…look really good.”

Alaina tried to play it cool, but the blush that crept on her cheeks betrayed her. How in the hell could he still do it? How did he make her feel like a school girl with a fucking crush after everything?

Callie cleared her throat from behind them. “So….anyone going to introduce me?”

“Oh sorry! Callie, this is Drake. He’s…Jackson’s dad.” It felt so weird to say that out loud. 

“Hiiiiiii. I’m Callie. I’ve heard very little about you. I’m super curious how you managed to snag my best girl here.” Her eyes narrowed. “Or why you were stupid enough to let her slip out of your fingers.”

“Callie!” Alaina snapped. If her cheeks were pink before, they were maroon now. 

“It’s fine,” Drake said, waving Alaina off. “I have no idea how I was lucky enough to spend the time I had with her, but letting her go will always be the biggest regret of my life.” 

Alaina’s jaw dropped. That was not the reaction she was expecting from him. The Drake Walker she knew didn’t do feelings, especially when they were deep and personal. It took her months to break down his walls, to get him to open up to her. What the hell was he trying to do? 

Alaina took a deep breath “Well anyway, Callie, I think that’s enough probing questions, for now, I’m sure you have better things to do then interrogate Drake on a Friday night.” She started leading Callie towards the door. 

“No way! I think this is my new favorite game!” Callie said, trying to twist herself back towards him. However, when she saw the death glare coming from Alaina, she huffed and headed out. “Bye Drake! I better see you again!” She called out as she breezed out the door 

Drake laughed when Alaina slammed the door, smiling back at him sheepishly. 

“So…you managed to find the female Maxwell. Did you really need two of them in your life?” Drake chuckled.

“Shut up,” Alaina exclaimed, dying of embarrassment. I cannot believe this is my life, she thought to herself. 

Alaina and Drake spent the next hour going over Jackson’s schedule and food preferences. She showed him how to work the tv and point out some of the movies that Jackson liked to watch before bed. She explained his bedtime routine and pointed out his favorite books. Before she knew it, it was time for her to head out. She felt a pang in her heart as she turned to leave, watching the two Walker boys play together on the floor. She opened the door and as she gave them one last look, Drake shot her a wink, making her melt all the way to her core.


	10. Now, I'm Open to Suggestions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Alaina have a discussion about their unfinished business.

Liam stood outside of Alaina’s apartment building, debating whether he should go in. He meandered up and down the street, watching the city come to life around him. He had always enjoyed New York, especially the people. There was an authenticity in New York that was lacking back home, a realness that was refreshing. It was part of what drew him to Alaina in the first place. She was real, when so many things in his life were a perfect illusion designed to hide the darkness lurking beneath. 

He looked up to her apartment, knowing that it was time. He came here for a reason, he had to do it before he talked himself out of it. 

He internally berated himself. How did he end up in this position? Oh right, he had put himself here. He had offered to do this. As he walked up the stairs to her home, he replayed his conversation from earlier that led him to her door. 

Earlier that day…..

Liam looked through his notes from his meeting with the Italian Ambassador. He was having difficulty keeping track of the deals and compromises they were trying to make for the International Art Festival. He wanted Cordonia to become a member of the Art Association, but he was tired of dealing with Francesco’s ever-changing demands. 

He exhaled deeply as he pushed the paperwork away, needing a distraction from the tedious paperwork. As if on command, he heard a knock on his door. He opened it to find Drake staring back at him, looking more disheveled than he had in a long time. 

“Drake? Is everything alright?”

“No. It’s not, Li.” He sighed deeply. “Can I come in?”

“Of course.” He motioned for Drake to join him in the sitting area. The minute his body hit the couch, Drake’s head collapsed into his hands. 

Liam watched his best friend, knowing that only one person could elicit this type of reaction from him. “So, do you want to talk about what happened?”

“That’s the thing, Li. I don’t even know what happened. It seemed like things were going well….that we were moving forward. And then…..” He shook his head. 

“Then?” Liam asked, his curiosity peaking.

“Nothing.” Drake scoffed. “I don’t know what to do. I don’t want to go back home with things like this. I don’t want to miss out on any more time with Jackson, I need to be here for him.”

“Are you planning on staying here?” he asked. 

“I want to, Li. There’s nothing I want more. But I can’t just drop everything with no notice. I have my job, my home, Savannah and Bartie. I can’t just leave without saying goodbye, without a plan.” He rubbed his hands over his eyes. 

Liam moved next to his friend. “What can I do to help?”

“I need to figure something out with my job. Some kind of schedule. I need to know when I’m going to get to see Jackson, and so he knows I’m coming back for him. At least until I can figure things out more.”

“Have you talked to Alaina about this?”

“I’ve been trying all day but she won’t answer her fucking phone.” He growled. “She’s just so damn stubborn!”

Liam laughed slightly to himself, clapping his friend on the back. “You’re one to talk.”

Drake dryly laughed, then hung his head back down “I don’t know what to do.”

Liam’s mind started turning as he looked at his best friend, so defeated in front of him. “I have an idea…” he said. 

\--Present---

Liam stood outside her door, debating if this really was the best choice of action. But someone needed to talk to her, to get through to her. And they both knew that right now, she wasn’t going to listen to Drake. 

But she might listen to Liam. He had always been able to keep her calm, make her see reason when she wouldn’t otherwise. He took a deep breath, tapping softly on the door. 

When Alaina answered, she gave him a curious look. She was clearly not expecting him. 

“Good Evening, Alaina.”

“Hey, Liam….what are you doing here?” 

“Do you mind if I come in? We have some unfinished business to discuss.”

Alaina moved aside, motioning for Liam to come inside. He stood in her kitchen, peering around the apartment. As she motioned for him to take a seat on the couch, she ran around the room, gathering toys and other items from the floor. 

“I’m sorry. Jackson just went down, I haven’t had a chance to pick up yet.”

“Your home is lovely, Alaina. You don’t need to worry about me.”

“Coming from the man who lives in a literal palace.” She laughed. “So what’s up, Li?”

She tried to sound casual, but he could tell she was nervous. She perched on the chair next to him, picking at her fingernails, one of her clear tells. 

“I spoke with Drake.”

Alaina rolled her eyes. “No offense, Liam, but what’s happening between us really isn’t any of your business. Drake is a big boy, if he wanted to talk to me he could.”

Liam shot her a knowing look. “Coming from the woman who is not returning his phone calls?” 

She winced, giving him a sheepish look. “Touché.” She took a deep breath, settling on the couch next to him. “So, what did he talk to you about?”

“He’s having a hard time. He wants to be more involved in Jackson’s life, to spend more time with him. But he knows that there are some things back home he has to take care of first. So we talked about his work, and how his schedule can accommodate for more time here. He wanted to discuss it with you before we finalized anything, but that would require you answering his calls.”

Alaina sat back, resting her head on the couch. “I’m going to call him back, I really am, I just needed some time to think about what I want.”

“What is it you want, Alaina?”

Liam sat, quietly watching her mull over his question. As he watched her, an overwhelming urge to hold her, to comfort her washed over him. It jarred him. He had thought his feelings for Alaina had dwindled long ago but watching her now, the same familiar spark grew inside of him.

Alaina picked up her head and slowly released her breath. “I want him to have as much time with Jackson as possible. I want them to have a relationship. But there needs to be a concrete visitation schedule. Jackson needs consistency. If this is going to work, we need to do it right.” Alaina said, feeling confident in her choice.

“If that is what you wish, Alaina. I only want what’s best for you and Jackson.” He took her hand in his. “I will help however I can.”

She gave him a soft smile, squeezing his hand. “Thanks, Li.”

“And what about the two of you? Things seemed….complicated when I spoke to Drake.”

“that’s an understatement.”, Alaina groaned. She went back to chewing on her bottom lip. “We can’t focus on us right now. Not that there really even is an us anymore. It’s about his relationship with Jackson.” She said firmly, trying to make herself believe it as well. “We need to focus on that for now.”

“Very well. Drake and I will meet again to discuss his schedule for the next few months. In the meantime, I suggest you call him back and figure things out on your end. Try to come to an agreement together.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll talk to him” Alaina said, scooting over the couch, sitting next to him. She leaned her head on his shoulder. “Thank for coming here. I know it can’t be easy for you. I wouldn’t blame you if you hated me after everything that happened.”

“I could never hate you, Alaina. I was hurt at the time, but I never hated you.” Liam whispered, placing an arm around her shoulders.

“Thanks, Liam,” Alaina said, leaning against his side. 

“Don’t thank me yet…” Liam responded. “I had another reason for visiting you tonight. I have a request.”

“Okay….” Alaina said, backing away on the couch. “What’s up?”

“Well, remember when we returned for the Homecoming Ball? When I named you the Duchess of Valtoria?”

Shit. She remembered. She hadn’t thought about it since that night though. It was honestly the last thing on her mind when she left. “Umm…yeah….”

“So because the decree was filed and approved, you are still technically the leader of Valtoria. Hana has been acting in your stead, but I think it’s time for us to re-evaluate this arrangement. I would love nothing more for you to remain part of the court, but I will follow your lead.”

“Oh wow. I, umm, didn’t even think about that. I’m so sorry that I did that to you. It must have been difficult for you to handle.”

“It lead to some…tense….discussions with the other members of the royal council, but I ultimately want it to be your choice.” He leaned over and softly directed her face towards his, “I believe in you Alaina, I always have. You are meant for so much more than bartending in some neighborhood bar. You have the power to motivate people, to make real, positive change. I know you would be amazing. But the choice is yours.”

Alaina sighed, rubbing her hands over her eyes. “I don’t know Liam. What do I know about any of this? I’m an outsider. An outsider who fled from that life. I don’t want to let anyone down. I don’t want to let you down.”

“You never have to worry about letting me down. I’m just asking you to think about it. And before you do, I have one last request.”

“Okay….”

“Come to Valtoria and see it for yourself. Return to Cordonia with me tomorrow.”

Drake threw his belongings into his bag, cursing as he added each item. He didn’t want to leave, not with the way that he had left things with Alaina. He reached down and grabbed his phone, but stopped himself from pressing her number. Let Liam talk to her, he told himself. 

She needed time. She needed space. From him. 

He knew that he had caused her so much pain when he broke off their relationship. He could handle her anger, he knew how to deal with that. She had always had a short fuse. He lost count of how many times she told him to fuck off during the social season and engagement tour. But seeing her so raw and vulnerable made him sick to his stomach. 

Drake replayed the night he left in his mind, thinking back to everything that had happened. I need to tell her everything, he thought to himself. She needs to know why I did it. 

But would it actually change anything? He was still the one who said the words he knew would cut the deepest. He knew what buttons to press, what to say to truly push her as far away as possible. He knew all of her apprehensions about them being together, and he used it against her. He had wielded their personal, intimate conversations as a weapon against her. 

Drake pushed his bag to the side and sat on the edge of the bed. He pulled out his phone and looked at the pictures of the previous evening. Images of him and Jackson playing together. The two of them making dinner together. Making a present for Alaina.

He finally scrolled to pictures of the past. Pictures of him and Alaina during the engagement tour. Her adorable victory dance when she beat him in pool in Paris, a group shot of them and the others at the street fair in Shanghai, her beaming at the top of the Ferris wheel in Coney Island. He had gone to delete them so many times before, but could never bring himself to actually do it. He finally got to his favorite one, a selfie she had forced him to take during the fireworks during the Homecoming Ball. She was beaming at the camera and he was nuzzled into her cheek. 

He sighed and tossed his phone to the side of the bed. He ran his hands through his hair. I’m such a fucking idiot, he thought to himself. He had given up before, hiding instead of fighting for her. I’m not making the same mistake twice.

Now, that he was back in her life for good, he would do whatever he could to get back to that place. She was the best damn thing to ever happen to him, and he wasn’t going to fuck it up again. But he had to be careful, follow her lead. At least when he was home, he had time to make a plan, think of a way to prove to her that he wasn’t going anywhere.

As he gathered the remainder of his things from the dresser, he heard a knock on his door. When he opened the door, Maxwell stood there with his bags. 

“Max,” he said, opening the door wider to allow him in. “What’s up?”

“Hey buddy, so I just spoke to Liam and there’s been a teeny change of plans,” Maxwell said as he walked into the room. “I guess something came up, so he had to head back earlier on the jet.”

“Okay…so what does that mean for us?” Drake asked, secretly hoping that he could find a way to extend his trip. 

“Not too much,” Maxwell answered. “Liam arranged for us to have a private jet fly us back at the original time. So get your bags! It’s time to head home.”

Drake sighed as he went to grab the rest of his things. As he grabbed his phone, he heard a familiar chirp. He looked down and saw a new text. 

Alaina: Have a safe flight. Talk soon?

A wide smile broke out across his face. It wasn’t much, but it was a start.


	11. We Just Danced Backwards into Each Other 🍋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alaina and Drake fall back into old patterns.

Alaina sighed, staring at the clock behind the door. She could swear this shift was the longest of her life. She couldn’t wait to get out of there and run home. Drake had been texting her pictures the whole night and each one made her heart swell. This side of him was melting all of her lingering resentment away. He had only been back in the picture for a day and he was already an amazing dad. Jackson beamed in every picture of them together, like he knew this was a piece of him that was missing. 

But all of the happy pictures made Alaina hate herself more and more. She had robbed them of so many moments together. All because of her stupid pride. You stupid, stupid girl, she thought to herself. She had told herself that she didn’t know how to contact him, but deep down she knew that was bullshit. She knew where he lived, she knew where to find him. She could have, she should have, reached out sooner. But at least they were making up for lost time now. 

When the clock struck 11, Alaina bolted out the door of the bar, wanting to run the whole way home. As she entered the apartment, she could hear Drake’s snores coming from the couch. When she approached him, she saw Jackson’s sleeping body on top of his, tucked into the crease of his arm. She carefully lifted the sleeping boy and tucked him into his crib. She walked back out to the living room, gently waking Drake. 

“Hey…you fell asleep on the couch….” she whispered. 

“Oh shit, I’m sorry, Gold. That kid has a lot of energy. I must have crashed when he did.” he said sleepily. 

“No worries. Did you guys have fun?”

Drake beamed up at her, “Yeah it was awesome. He’s so damn smart. Too smart. We made you a picture and hung it on the fridge, I had to throw away a few of your take out menus to make room…”

“What? Which ones? If you threw away Thai Bistro you are banned from this apartment.”

“Heh, no some vegan place. There’s no way that actually belonged to you.”

Alaina laughed to herself. “I tried to go vegan a few months ago. It lasted six hours.”

“That’s my girl…” Drake said laughing. He cleared his throat and started getting up from the couch. “Look, I would love to stay and hang out for a bit, but my back can’t handle any more couches for the foreseeable future. I should head back to the hotel.”

“Oh, okay,” Alaina said, chewing her bottom lip. Selfishly, she wanted him to stay, but she understood his reasoning. “Let me walk you out.”

As she opened the door, Drake sighed and said “So is it okay if I come again for breakfast tomorrow? I can make more french toast.”

Alaina’s face lit up at the offer. “I’d really like that.”

Drake smiled brightly back at her, “Me too”. He paused in the doorway and leaned in to kiss her cheek, but caught the edge of her lip accidentally. Alaina inhaled sharply. 

Drake stared at her, his eyes searching for permission. He leaned down, his eyes never leaving hers. Alaina inhaled, weighing the options in her mind. But all logic left her brain as his lips approached hers. She wanted him. She needed him.

Alaina wrapped her arms around his neck, crashing her lips against his. Drake stepped back inside, kicking the door closed. He pressed her against the wall, kissing her deeply. Alaina gasped as his hands bunched the hem of her shirt, yanking it off of her. He moved his lips down the curve of her jaw, slowly working his way to her neck. She moaned as his hands grasped the slope of her ass, relishing the feeling of his hands on her body. He slid down to her thighs, lifting her up to meet him. 

Alaina wrapped her legs tightly around him, needing to feel him pressed against her. Drake lifted her off the wall and started to move them towards the bedroom, never breaking the deep, sensual kiss. Alaina’s hands tangled in his hair, begging him closer to her. 

As they entered her room, Drake threw her on the bed, continuing to kiss down her body, stopping to graze her breasts through her shirt. She moaned at the heat of his touch, melting underneath him. She grabbed his pants and started to fumble with his belt buckle.

“Slow down there, Gold. I’ve been dreaming of this moment for two years” Drake murmured before kissing her deeply again. “I’m taking my time with you.” 

“Oh, fuck.” She moaned as Drake started stripping the rest of her clothing. When she laid bare before him, he sat up on his knees, looking down at her. Alaina self-consciously covered herself with the blanket, thinking how much her body had changed in the past two years. 

“No, no, don’t do that.” He said, pulling the blanket back to the side. “You are even more beautiful than I remember,” Drake said before moving back to her. She smiled as he pulled her close to him. 

Alaina’s head rolled back as Drake made his way down her body, only stopping to shed his shirt. He took one of her breasts in his hand while sucking and slightly nipping the other. His touch made Alaina’s skin feel like it was on fire, and she reveled in the burn. She moaned as his fingers continued to work their way down to her wet folds. As he started to stroke and tease her, he laughed “Damn, you are ready for me, huh, Gold?” 

“Shut up!” she laughed. But as his fingers swished just right, she let out a moan. “God, I’m so ready for you.”

“Ready for me to do what?” he moaned, slowly inserting one of his fingers inside of her. 

“I want you to fuck me.” she purred back to him. “Please, fuck me, Drake.”

“Not yet, baby.” He smirked, “I told you- we’re taking our time tonight.”

With that, he slid down her body, replacing his fingers with his tongue. He flicked and pressed against her, making her cry out his name. As he lapped against her, he added another finger inside her, curling and pressing all of her most sensitive spots. He groaned as she writhed with pleasure underneath him. She gripped his hair, tugging him closer to her. “Fuck, right there Drake.” He continued to work his tongue, only stopping to suck and caress her. Alaina felt herself unravel at his touch, falling apart screaming his name. 

Drake slowly pulled his fingers out, basking in the sounds she had made for him. As she climbed down from her high, he pulled off his pants and boxers, and climbed back over her. “Do you…should we…” Drake said, suddenly feeling nervous. 

Alaina grabbed him and pulled her to her lips. “I want you, Drake. Now.”

Drake obliged, slowly bringing himself into her. They locked eyes, unable to look away as he entered her. She purred against his lips “Holy shit, Drake.”

“God, you feel amazing.” He whispered back to her. Slowly, he started moving against her, never breaking eye contact. She bit his lip as she ground against him, moaning as the friction increased between them. He continued to drive deeper and deeper into her, relishing the sounds and movements she was making. 

He tangled his hand in her hair, whispering against her lips “Cum for me baby. Show me how I make you feel”. That simple command broke Alaina, losing control as her walls constricting around him. He gave a few more thrusts, then unraveled inside of her. He leaned back, brushing the hair out of her eyes before kissing her sweetly. 

As they separated, Drake tumbled into the bed next to Alaina. They both turned on their sides facing each other, fingers lazily tracing each other’s bodies. 

“Holy shit, Gold.” Drake finally whispered, leaning back in to kiss her softly. “That was amazing.”

Alaina smiled against his lips, “Yeah…you’re kind of incredible at that.”

“Just kind of…?” Drake teased, tickling her sides. She tried to squirm away, but he wrapped his arm around her and brought her close. As she buried her head in the nook of his neck, he kissed her forehead. 

“Okay. Really fucking incredible” She whispered to him. He tilted her chin up to him and sweetly kissed her. 

“Only with you, baby. It’s only that amazing with you.” Alaina smiled and wrapped her arm around him. She chewed her lip and looked up at him, nervous to ask him her next question. 

“So…I know you wanted to go back to the hotel…but you could…stay here…with me. Only if you want to! You don’t have to by any means! I was—”

Drake silenced her by pressing his lips to hers. “I would love to stay over. I’ve spent far too many nights without you in my arms.” 

Alaina smiled, kissing him one last time before drifting off to a satiated sleep.

Alaina woke up the next morning and rubbed her tired eyes. She stretched out, reaching over the empty side of the bed. Thank God she thought to herself, it was just a dream. A super hot, mind-blowing sex dream, but a dream none the less. 

However, when she started to move and stretch her body, she knew that was not the case. She had sex. She had sex with Drake. The one person on Earth she should not be sleeping with. Alaina’s stomach twisted in knots, realizing what she had done. “Fuck my life,” she whispered to herself. She looked over at the baby monitor, realizing now that it had been switched off. Which means Drake was still here, still in her home. 

But wasn’t that what she wanted? She asked him to stay. She asked him to spend the night. Hell, she asked him to fuck her. He gave her multiple outs, and every time she gave into him. How did he do it? Alaina liked to think of herself as strong and confident, with that take no shit attitude that only comes from dealing with the mayhem of New York. But when it came to Drake, she was powerless, pulled in like a moth to a flame. 

She rubbed her hands over her eyes, completely unsure of how to proceed. She would have to leave her bedroom eventually, she would have to come face to face with him. What the fuck was she supposed to say? Hey, thanks for the mind-blowing sex, but….you need to leave before I fall back into bed with you? Thanks for all you have done over the last couple of days, but you need to get out of my life before I fall even more in love with you. 

Love? Shit, was she still in love with him? She couldn’t be. He had broken her heart, and even though he had apologized for it, she couldn’t help but still feel the sting. 

Alaina left her bed, quickly got dressed, and started to head towards the kitchen. She stopped and watched as Drake flipped something in the pan, while Jackson giggled excitedly next to him in his high chair. He chopped up some fruit and placed it on Jackson’s tray, the small boy grinning ear to ear. She loved the sight of the two of them together. They just clicked. It was better than she had imagined when she thought of their lives together. 

But, their lives weren’t together. Drake still lived in Cordonia. He was only here for a few days. He would be heading back tomorrow, leaving them once again. Alaina’s throat caught at the idea of saying goodbye to him. 

Drake turned and spotted her lurking in the hallway. “Hey, you.” He said with a smile. 

“Heeeey.” Alaina responded, moving slowly towards the kitchen. She didn’t know what to say, do, or place her body. She ended up folding herself against the counter. I look like a fucking pretzel, she thought to herself. But Drake slid over, tilted her chin, and pressed his lips softly to hers. She melted at that moment. Damn, she missed kissing him. Even the most chaste of kisses made her whole body flush. 

“So….” Alaina whispered, breaking their eye contact and looking at the counter. “About last night….”

Drake smirked at her. “Yeah…I was not expecting that to happen.” He brushed some stray hairs from her face and tucked it behind her hair. “Do you….do you regret what happened?” He asked, suddenly shy. 

Alaina exhaled and turned away from him. “Yes…..no….I don’t know….” she said, warring with herself. She had no idea how she felt. She felt confused, angry with herself, and completely on fire when he looked at her. “I honestly have no idea. I know it was…intense….but it was probably a mistake.”

Drake turned her to look at him. “You really think it was a mistake?” 

“I don’t know what to think. Last night was amazing but….you just came back into my life and we jumped right back into where we left off.” She sighed rubbing her fingers over her eyes “I’ve spent the last two years trying to get over you and it took what, 15 minutes for that to go down the drain?” 

Drake leaned back against the kitchen island, crossing his arms. He analyzed Alaina’s face, trying to figure out what to say. He exhaled, running his hand through his hair. “Look…Gold…I know I’ve messed up. Pushing you away is something I will always regret. But this.” He motioned between the two of them. “Is something. There’s something here, there always has been. I don’t want to miss out on it again because I was too stubborn to say anything.”

Alaina groaned and ran her fingers through her hair. Of course, he would say that Drake always knew what to say to make her fall a little more for him. But in the back of her mind were memories that haunted her. That had scarred her heart. She closed her eyes and whispered. “I can’t….I can’t do this. You had your chance, and you said no.”

“Alaina…please….” he said stepping towards her. 

“No, Drake. I can’t go down this road again. I’m sorry if I gave you the wrong impression, but I….” her voice started to crack. “I can’t let you back in again.”

“Gold…” he said, moving closer to her, “I know I made a mistake. I was trying to—”

“I know what you think you were doing. You don’t need to keep explaining yourself. I accept and appreciate your apology, I do. But it doesn’t change the fact that I loved you Drake. I loved you so much and you pushed me away. Time away doesn’t change that hurt…that betrayal that I felt…” She took a deep breath. “I think you should go.”

“Wait! Alaina, no, please let me stay with you guys. I have to leave for Cordonia tomorrow….”

“Please, Drake. Please, go home. Forget that last night happened. You can see Jackson whenever you want. You can stay here when you are in town, but right now, I need you to go.”

“Alaina…..” He whispered, taking a step closer to her. 

“Please Drake,” she whispered. “Please go. I can’t…I can’t…..”

Drake looked at Alaina, taking in her tears and shaking body. He always knew that he had hurt her, deeply, but seeing her in front of him like that nearly killed him. He didn’t want to cause her any more pain. He had done enough of that for one lifetime. 

He pushed him off the island, leaned over, and gave Jackson a kiss on his chubby cheek. “I’ll see you soon little guy,” he whispered. Before he walked to the door, he stopped to plant a kiss on Alaina’s forehead. She never looked up. He grabbed his stuff and walked out the door. 

The minute she heard the door shut, Alaina collapsed into a heap on the floor. 

Later that afternoon, after a long, hot shower and a several hour vent session with Callie, Alaina was starting to feel like herself again. Maybe this weekend was just a messed up fever dream. All some intense hallucination. Yes, that had to be it. But if it wasn’t real, why was her heart so twisted? Why did she feel the same way that she did two years ago? 

After she got Jackson down for the night, there was a soft knock at the door. She slowly opened the door expecting Callie to be popping by the check on her. Instead, she looked up and locked eyes with Liam. He peered down at her softly, his voice calm and soothing.

“Good Evening Alaina.”

“Hey, Liam….what are you doing here?” 

“Do you mind if I come in? We have some unfinished business to discuss.”


	12. Every Other Memory is You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alaina returns to Cordonia and is met with memories of the past.

Alaina checked her seatbelt for the eighteenth time, nervously fidgeting. She couldn’t believe she let Liam talk her into this. She looked over at Jackson, happily playing in the seat next to Liam. She chuckled watching them, my son is playing choo-choo trains with a king. That’s something most toddlers don’t get to say. 

This is just an ordinary vacation, she told herself, my chance to show Cordonia to Jackson. She had agreed to come for two weeks, enough time to experience the Lantern festival in Valtoria and deal with all of the paperwork regarding the duchy. 

Alaina was pretty sure she was going to forfeit her title, the idea of being a duchess didn’t really appeal to her, not anymore, but she promised Liam she would keep an open mind. He wanted to show her Valtoria’s lands, and have her become reacquainted with the Cordonian court members.

Her stomach twisted at the idea of seeing all of the nobility again, especially the few that she had managed to really piss off during her last visit. In particular, Madeleine. She hated Alaina before Liam dumped her, and was down-right vicious after. Liam told her that Madeline came to him after she rejected his proposal, and tried to convince him to give their engagement a second chance. But after having a glimpse of a life with happiness and love, he refused to subject himself to an arranged marriage. He wanted something real in his life. 

Alaina still felt so much guilt when she thought about Liam, especially when he had brought her to the Statue of Liberty after calling off his engagement to Madeleine. His proposal was incredibly thoughtful and sweet, but she couldn’t accept. Not when her heart was screaming for Drake at that moment, wishing that he was the one kneeling in front of her. 

And now here she was, back on the same flight that brought her to Cordonia to compete for his hand in the first place. Heading back to the place that had changed her life so drastically. Her whole body radiated with nerves. She had no idea what to expect when she landed. 

As the plane began its descent into Cordonia, she snapped a picture and messaged it to Callie when they landed. “It looks like a freaking fairytale!” she wrote back. Alaina laughed, she had the same thought once. Not anymore though. I can’t believe I’m fucking back here again, she thought to herself. 

A short while later, Alaina stood in the closet of the guest room, unpacking her things. She offered to get a hotel room for the duration of their trip, but Liam insisted on them staying at the palace. He even offered her the same room that she had during the social season. Alaina refused, too many memories were attached to that room. Too many memories of her and Drake making love for the first time. She didn’t mention that part to Liam. He graciously offered her one of the other rooms and told her that Bastien was in the process of procuring a crib and supplies for Jackson. 

“Gimme a beat!” She heard from the bedroom. She looked over to see Maxwell trying to get Jackson to mirror his dance moves. 

“Careful there Max, or he’ll be out dancing you in no time.”

“Oh, I’m not worried about a little competition. We’re gonna be the best tag team the world has ever seen, right buddy?”, as he held his hands out to the little boy. 

“Yay!” Jackson yelled as he clapped Maxwell’s hands. 

She ran her hands over the clothing she had brought, suddenly feeling incredibly underdressed. “Do you think they have any of my old dresses somewhere? My wardrobe isn’t exactly court function appropriate.” 

“Umm…you might have some stuff boxed up at Ramsford. Some of your things were dropped off after you left, but I’m not really sure what Bertrand did with them. I can look when I get back if you want.”

“No that’s okay, don’t worry about it.” She said, exiting the closet. 

Her heart panged thinking back to the small mementos she had left behind. Little items of no monetary value, but meant the world to her. A small part of her hoped they would be waiting for her at the palace, but that she knew that wasn’t realistic. 

As she took in her surroundings, she felt her chest start to tighten. Maxwell looked over at her, worry in his eyes. 

“Blossom, are you alright? You don’t look well.”

“Thanks, Max.” She replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes. But she didn’t feel well. Memories of the social season were rushing over her, overwhelming all of her senses. She needed to get out here. “I’m just going to get some air…” She said as she rushed out the door. 

Drake stared out the windshield of his truck, taking in the familiar sight of his home before him. He usually felt relieved to be home, but this time it was bittersweet. The entire flight, he was reprimanding himself for leaving New York. But he had a purpose, he was going to make a plan. He would be back there soon, he reminded himself. But for now, this was still his home.

Before Alaina, he never had an issue traveling to different places with Liam. But she made him want more. To do more than follow the court around the globe. The first step he took was finding work with the Nature Preserves service throughout Cordonia. Drake had always preferred working outdoors, and this allowed him to develop lands and parks for future generations. He every minute of it. He was able to travel around the country and help people to appreciate the natural world around them. 

But, even as his work made him feel more fulfilled than he had in years, he still longed for the feeling of home. The feeling he had when he was with Alaina. That was when he purchased a small, run-down cabin by a lake a few miles from the palace. It was barely livable, but Drake took all of his spare time and rebuilt every surface. Sometimes, when looking at materials or furniture, he would think of Alaina and what she would like. He imagined her mocking all of the wood and his affinity for worn, faded leather furniture. She always tried and failed to get him to embrace more color in his life. 

He smiled thinking back to her apartment in New York. It was so perfectly her. Organized chaos. When she traveled with the court, her room always looked like it had been attacked by a tornado. She had several small knick-knacks that she dragged everywhere with her, with the explanation that they made her feel at home. He smirked thinking of her ratty tie dye blanket, a memento she held onto from her college days. When they would stay up late at night, she would wrap herself up in it and call herself an Alaina burrito, while giving him a big goofy grin. Drake loved those quiet moments when it was just him and her. When she was completely herself. 

That was what always jarred him when he watched her at court functions. She would transform in front of his eyes, like two sides of a coin. On one side was Liam’s princess, the courteous, graceful doe, who never stepped out of line. Then there was his chaotic wolf, the foul-mouthed girl who slurped noodles and wore striped, fuzzy socks at night. He loved both sides of her, but the girl who came out when she was away from court, made his heart sore. 

He had a feeling of hope when she texted him, but he hadn’t heard anything from her since. He resisted the urge to call her, trying to give her the space that she asked for. He had spoken to Liam and knew she was on board with his visitation plan, so he was relieved about that. That she too wanted him to be involved as much as possible. 

He slowly opened the door and entered his home. The smell of wood and leather immediately made him feel more at ease. He glanced around at the simple decorations that he picked out when his eyes fell on the empty whiskey bottle on the shelf and a small picture of a wolf propped up against it. His mind immediately flashed back to the wine cellar in Lythikos, and his toast with Alaina. He smiled to himself, to the moments in between. 

He smiled faltered when he remembered one reason why he had to return. He dropped his bag by the door, then walked into his living room. He counted the floorboards until he found the one he was looking for. He pressed on the knot in the wood and it sprung up. He kneeled down and felt the space beneath the floor. It was still there, covered by a thick layer of dust. He brushed it off and looked at the front of the manilla envelope. The handwriting had faded, but he could still make out the words “Mr. Walker.” He took a breath, then returned the package to its proper place. It was still here, now he just needed to figure out what to do with it. 

Liam walked the grounds of the palace, trying to clear his mind of his racing thoughts. Having Alaina here with him, back in his home was making all of his old feelings rush back to him. He tried to shake them off, telling himself it was just nostalgia, but he saw her smile every time he closed his eyes. 

He strolled the gardens, lost in thought until he spotted a familiar face sitting on one of the benches. 

He cleared his throat as he approached, breaking her from her trance. She turned and smiled brightly at him, making a familiar longing fill his body. 

“Hey Liam,” she said warmly.

“Hello yourself,” Liam said as he joined her on the bench. “I’m surprised to see you here. I didn’t know you were aware of this part of the palace grounds.”

“Yeah…I found it during one of my escapes from one of the many, many, many balls.” she laughed. She bit her lip, clearly thinking about a past memory. 

“Care to share that thought?” Liam smirked at her, curious what could elicit such a reaction from her. 

“Not right now.” Alaina shook her head. “Do you need something? I would hate to be distracting you from something important.”

“You are important to me Alaina. Especially, when you came here on my insistence. I wanted to make sure you were settling in alright.”

“Yes, everything is good. Thank you for having us. I know it’s a lot, having a toddler around, Jackson can be a handful”

“Nonsense, he is easy to love. He gets it from his mother.” Shit, he shouldn’t have said that. It just slipped out, and now she looked uncomfortable. He smiled slightly, “Alaina, relax, I just meant it as a compliment. I was not trying to be forward.”

She smirked up at him. “I know that.” 

Liam cleared his throat, desperate to change the conversation. “So, I wanted to inform you that I invited Drake here this evening. We have to finalize his work schedule and contract. I did not inform him that you were visiting, as per your request. I just did not want you to be caught off guard.”

“Thanks, Liam. Can you call me when he gets here? I really want to surprise him….with Jackson, I mean.”

“Of course. I’ll send someone for you when it is time.”

“Thank you.” Alaina sighed contentedly. Liam stretched his arm across the top of the bench, and Alaina lightly leaned her head against it, as she yawned. “Sorry, jet lag is starting to kick in. I’m going to go check on Jackson, then maybe take a quick nap. I’ll see you later.”

Liam watched as she entered the palace. He sat forward and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb, cursing internally for putting himself in this situation. You’re just her friend, just be her friend, he repeated to himself. But something about the words felt hollow.

He needed to get himself together. To sort out what these feelings were, what they meant. If his past feelings were coming back to haunt him, or if they had never really left in the first place. She’s here now, he thought. You can take this time to figure out what you want, what she wants. That they could spend more time together and see what it all meant.

He shook his head, trying to snap himself out of it. There would be time to figure it out later, but for now, he had to meet with Drake. 

When he arrived that evening, Drake made his way straight to Liam’s study, anxious to get this meeting over with. Alaina had finally texted him back and offered to do a video call with Jackson when he was finished. He had been looking forward to it all day, he just needed to talk to Liam. 

Despite having lived at the palace for years, he still felt uneasy walking the halls. Being here brought back so many memories, most of them involving her. Her debut, the coronation ball, and their last night together; all swelled together in his mind. He had never told anyone, but before he moved out to the cabin, he used to sneak into her old guest room, just hoping for a flash of a memory of her. Some nights, he would curl into the pillow, wishing it was her next to him. 

Finally, he reached the study. He gave a brisk knock and entered. Liam was expecting him, and they were past the pretense of waiting for permission. Liam stood behind his desk and motioned Drake to come inside. 

“Hey, Li.”

“Good evening Drake.”

“Did you get a chance to look at the schedule I came up with? It should leave me plenty of time to complete all of my duties while being there for my family as much as possible.”

“Yes, but before we proceed, there is someone else who wants to give their input.”

Just as Liam finished, there was a small knock at the door. He motioned for Drake to answer the door. Confused, he cocked his eyebrow at Liam as he walked over and swung the door open. Behind it stood Alaina and Jackson.

She smiled sweetly at him. “Hey, you.”

Alaina’s heart had been thundering in her chest the whole way down the hall. The last few interactions she had with Drake had been fire and ice. She was either screaming at him or trying to fuck him. She needed to keep calm now. She inhaled and reminded herself, you are a mature, rational adult who can handle this. Mom pants on and let’s have a successful meeting as co-parents. No yelling, no making out. 

But as soon as she saw Drake open the door, mouth agape, she felt the same familiar warmth in her heart. And everywhere else, if she was being honest. He took a step towards her and cupped her cheek softly before engulfing them both in a bear hug. 

“You’re here. I…I can’t believe you are here.” He stammered out. He kissed her forehead and backed away, motioning for her to hand her Jackson. “Come here, little man!” Drake said squeezing him tightly. “Daddy missed you so much, buddy!” He tossed him in the air and spun him around, eliciting happy squeals from the boy. 

Alaina found a seat in one of the armchairs in front of Liam’s desk. She silently mouthed to him, “thank you”. He smiled warmly back at her. 

“So, as you can see, my conversation with Alaina in New York went well” Liam laughed, as he motioned for Drake to take a seat. “She asked me to keep it a surprise, but Alaina and Jackson will be visiting for two weeks. That way you two can work out a schedule for future visits, and we can make some decisions regarding her duchy.”

“I still can’t believe this…” he said, staring at Alaina. “that you guys came all this way….” He leaned down and tickled the boy’s belly. “Daddy can’t wait to show you where he grew up, little man.”

Alaina smiled, watching them play together. This is why she came here. She could have handled everything with the duchy from New York, she could have ignored Liam’s request to tour Valtoria. But she couldn’t give up the chance for Drake and Jackson to be together. ‘That sounds great. I just want to make sure we have a plan in place before we leave.”

“Whatever you need, Gold. I’m here for him. For both of you. I have a lot of lost time to make up for.” Drake said, gazing warmly at her. 

The three old friends sat together, planning out Drake’s visits for the next two months. Alaina was pleasantly surprised how well the meeting went, considering how they had last left things. But Drake seemed to have changed, he was less jaded, more confident in his choices. Jackson brought a warmth out in him, which helped her leave the hurt feelings in the past. She would do whatever she could to make sure things stayed pleasant, for Jackson’s sake. Look at me, I’m maturing, she smirked to herself. 

“So…Gold…where are you guys staying?” Drake asked, suddenly seeming nervous.

‘They are staying here in one of the guest suites. Bastien and Maxwell have been working on setting up a room for Jackson most of the day.” Liam answered before Alaina had the chance. 

“Oh…okay….” he mumbled. “If you want, you could stay with me. I have a guest room all set up and I have a lot of stuff leftover from Bartie’s visit earlier in the summer. I would really love to have you guys.”

“Umm…well…” Alaina stammered. Everything in her was screaming to say yes, but she hesitated. Staying In Drake’s home with him would be a test of her will power that she wasn’t sure she could pass.

“Are you sure that’s the best idea?” Liam asked. “Alaina and Jackson are already set up here…also, I’m going to need her here at the palace to discuss the state of her duchy…”

Alaina shot him a questioning look, trying to discern where he was coming from. She tried to read his expression, to understand why he was resistant, but she couldn’t get past his stoic facade. 

“I can give her a ride to the palace so you guys can get work done. I just want to get as much time as I can with this guy, and I know you don’t like to be away from him for too long.” Drake responded. 

Alaina mulled over her options. She watched Jackson tug at Drake’s legs, trying to get him to pick him up. Don’t make this about you, she thought. “We’d like that. As long as it doesn’t offend Liam. I appreciate your hospitality, but I think this would be best for Jackson. After all, he’s here to spend time with his dad.”

Liam gave her a smile, but Alaina couldn’t help but feel an edge to him. “That’s fine, if it’s easier, I can send a car in the morning to pick you up so we can get to work.”

Alaina walked over and gave Liam a tight hug. “Thank you” she whispered in his ear. 

“Anything for you.” He whispered back, holding her a little tighter. 

After repacking her suitcase and getting Jackson’s car seat hooked up in Drake’s truck, they headed to his cabin. Alaina didn’t know what to expect from his place. From what she remembered, Drake’s aesthetic consisted of worn leather and denim. She knew she would have to tease him about his style, especially after he made fun of her couch. 

Alaina gasped when they pulled up the cabin next to a beautiful, serene lake. Her jaw dropped as she took in the large, picture windows and beautifully constructed porch. As Drake got a sleeping Jackson out of the car, she went over and ran her hands along the wood railing. She smiled when she saw a swing bench facing the lake. She sat down, bending her legs, gazing out at the view in front of her. She couldn’t believe this was where Drake lived. He walked up and offered her a sheepish smile 

“So this is my place…” He mumbled.

“Drake, this is so beautiful…” Alaina stated. 

“It’s not much, but it’s home.” he shrugged, opening the door for them. 

As Alaina walked inside, she smiled at the simple home filled with wood and leather furniture. She would tease him later about the overwhelming amount of brown, but not yet. She wanted to take it all in. As Drake set Jackson up in the office, Alaina looked around the room. There were very few decorations and even fewer pictures that lined the shelves. She looked at the framed faces of Savannah and Bartie, as well as a few of him with Liam and Maxwell. Tucked in the corner of the bookshelf, she noticed a small picture of a wolf. She would have to ask him about that later. 

Drake came back a few minutes later and offered her a brief tour. He turned and looked at her, rubbing his hands through his hair. “So…what do you think?” he asked.

“I think it’s perfect,” she replied, smiling up at him. “Although, in my opinion, it needs some color. It needs something to break up the sea of brown tones.”

Drake just laughed. “C’mon, I’ll show you to the guest room.” He grabbed her bag and led her to the stairs, lightly guiding her to the room. 

As Alaina opened the door, her eyes went wide, shocked at what was on the bed. Folded perfectly was her tie-dye blanket. The same one she had gotten her first week of college, her safety blanket. She had left it when she fled Cordonia and assumed it was gone, along with the rest of her things. As she turned to face Drake, she noticed the small items on the dresser. A pearl picture frame of a smiling couple, a plastic Eiffel tower figurine, a bottle of perfume, and a small pink stuffed animal. Her things.


	13. Anywhere I Go, There You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alaina and Drake spend time together at the cabin

“What…but how?” Alaina said, her words cracking as she looked around the room. “How did you get these?”

She moved across the room, touching each one of the items. She stared at the picture of her parents from their wedding day, the plastic Eiffel tower from when she studied abroad in college. She sprayed the perfume, and the scent immediately brought her back to her childhood when she would watch her mother spray the bottle before going out for the evening. 

Last, she came to the stuffed toy, struggling to place the item. But suddenly, flashes of their day from Coney Island came into her head. Drake smiled at her, patting the dog’s head. “That was a pretty amazing day….especially the Ferris wheel ride.”

“Drake…” she said, the tears steadily falling. ‘I can’t believe…why did you….”

Drake shrugged, “I knew these things meant a lot to you. I couldn’t stand the idea of them being stuffed in a box somewhere.” 

Alaina smiled, tucking the dog against her chest. “Thank you for this. It means more than you will ever know.”

“Yeah…well…don’t sweat it, Gold.” He leaned in kissing her on the cheek. “I’ll see you in the morning. Get some rest.”

Alaina resisted the urge to pull him back to her, and just quietly watched as he closed the door. 

Drake laid in his bed, tossing and turning. He felt more at ease than he had in a while, but sleep still eluded him. His family was here. In his home. Alaina was really here. He willed himself to sleep, but his mind couldn’t help but wander. He smiled thinking about how Alaina’s face had lit up when she found her things in the guest room. 

He had honestly forgotten that they were in there. He had bumped into Bastien a few days after she left, heading outside with a box of Alaina’s things. She had abandoned everything at the palace, never returning from the safe house. Bastien had informed him that he was bringing them to Maxwell, he could decide what to do with her stuff from there. 

But Drake stopped him. He offered to bring them to Ramsford, under the guise of saving Bastien a drive. But in reality, he wasn’t ready to completely let her go. 

As he went through the box, Drake internally berated himself, cursing at himself for ruining what they had. As he found the blanket at the bottom, he cradled it to his chest, inhaling deeply. It still smelled like her coconut shampoo. He ended up sleeping with the blanket most nights after that, long after her smell faded from it. He brought the dresses and other items to Maxwell, only holding onto the tokens that reminded him of her the most. At least he had small pieces of her, it was better than nothing at all. 

He rubbed the bridge of his nose with his two fingers. Did she really appreciate that he held onto those things? Or would she be completely creeped out? Shit, maybe she thinks I’m some insane fucking stalker. She’s probably texting “SOS” to Liam right now. 

As he thought of Liam, something was nagging in his mind. Something about the way he interacted with Alaina in his study bothered him. He had known Liam long enough to see that there were some lingering feelings there. There were too many long glances, too many smiles in her direction, the hug at the end that lasted a few seconds too long to just be friendly. He tried to push the thoughts out of his mind, focusing instead that she chose to be here, with him. 

As he willed himself to sleep, he heard a small knock at his door. His heart leaped out of his chest. He jumped out of bed and rushed across the room, nervous that something was wrong. This is probably Alaina, telling me she’s taking off. I should have hidden those damn trinkets. 

He opened the door and immediately smiled. Alaina was there, wrapped up in her blanket, just like she used to. 

“Hey Drake, I’m sorry if I woke you up.”

“Nah, I was up. What’s going on?”

“I…I couldn’t sleep.” She bit her lower lip. “Can we hang out for a little bit?”

“Yeah! Yeah, of course.” Drake opened the door wider. “Do you want to come in? We can watch a movie.”

She smiled, “That sounds good.”

As Alaina sat on the edge of the bed, as Drake started searching through the movies on his t.v. “What do you feel like watching?”

“Anything with lots of swearing and violence. I feel like everything I’ve watched lately has a ridiculous amount of singing and plucky sidekicks. I love Jackson but the kid has really shitty taste in movies.”

“I bet. When I watched him, we watched something called Frozen. Never thought I’d see a singing snowman. It was….different.”

Alaina chuckled, “Tell me about it! Olaf literally haunts my nightmares.”

Drake laughed and lowered himself back onto the bed. Alaina remained perched in the corner, still wrapped up tightly in her blanket. Drake shifted and raised the comforter to her. “C’mon” he motioned. 

Alaina smiled and slid in next to him, resting her head on his chest. “No funny business, mister. You just make an excellent pillow.”

“Gotcha,” Drake said, as he wrapped his arm around her. 

At that moment, he couldn’t have been happier. He had his family home with him, and the love of his life in his arms. He kissed her hair, as Alaina wrapped her arm around his chest, snuggling closer. They were both asleep before the opening credits finished rolling. 

Drake awoke the next morning to the familiar smell of coconuts. He slowly opened his eyes and realized that his face was snuggled into Alaina’s hair, while her head and arm still rested on his chest. He smiled to himself. I would stay here all day if I could.

But just as he finished his thought, he heard Jackson’s soft cries coming from the monitor. Slowly, trying not to disturb Alaina, he turned the monitor off. With one last longing look at her sleeping form nestled in his bed, he made his way out of the room.

He went downstairs and grabbed Jackson from the study. It was still crazy to him that he had a child, much less a toddler. Even though he had only been in his life for less than a week, Drake couldn’t imagine his life without Jackson. He loved when he came to get him in the mornings, and the boy would greet him with a happy “hi” and giant smile. He has Alaina’s smile, he thought to himself. 

The love that was growing in his heart every day for his little boy completely eclipsed the anger that he felt about not being told about Jackson sooner. But it still stung when he thought about it. He tried to rationalize and understand Alaina’s thinking. You did everything possible to get her out of your life, she was doing what you told her, he reminded himself. 

Regardless, he had the right to know. He was Jackson’s father. He should have been there. He wanted to cut the cord when he was born. To help her bring him home from the hospital. To watch him take his first steps. But those moments were gone now, and he would never get them back. 

The worst part was that this wasn’t the first time either. When his sister had left three years ago, she had also disappeared without a trace. Drake tried for months to find her with no avail. When he was finally able to track her down in Paris, she was toting a small baby, his nephew Bartie. The initial shock had rattled him, but Alaina talked him through it. She had helped him move past the hurt and anger to rebuild his relationship with Savannah.

He brought Jackson out into the kitchen and started gathering things for breakfast. That was something he always did with his dad. Every day before his father would start his shift, they would make a big pan of scrambled eggs to share. Now, he wanted to continue the tradition with his son. 

As he cracked the eggs, he gave Jackson a whisk and helped him mix the eggs, milk. cheese, and spices. As Drake poured the eggs into the hot pan, Jackson watched, laser-focused on his father’s actions. While they cooked, Drake got out a couple of pieces of bread and coated them with a different egg mix he had put off to the side. 

He was determined not to let his bitterness get the better of him. He had Alaina, here in his home, he was not going to ruin this experience with angry accusations and insecurities. He knew that they probably should talk, to move past all the lingering hurt. He smirked to himself, knowing that in another life, she would have been the one to push him to open up and express himself. 

But now there was a wall between them. It was definitely lower than it was in New York, but he could still feel her holding back. 

So, he decided to wait. Wait until the hurt feelings had subsided more. Wait until she remembered the good parts of their relationship. Until she remembered why she had fallen in love with him in the first place. 

Later that morning, Alaina stared out the window of the SUV, watching the lake and mountains grow smaller in the distance. She was enjoying the new addition to her breakfast routine when Liam asked her to meet him at the palace early. She complied, feeling guilty for abandoning him to spend more time with Drake. It was for Jackson’s sake, she told herself. 

Although, if she was being honest, Jackson wasn’t the only reason she agreed. She wanted to spend more time with Drake too. She loved being in his home with him. It was a glimpse at what their life would have been like as a family. What they could have had, if she had reached out to him earlier. She had told herself that she had her reasons, that he had hurt her, but in reality, none of that mattered anymore.

Sometimes, her mind wandered back to that last conversation, to what Drake had said to her. His hurtful words were completely contradicted by his recent behavior. He told her it was the biggest mistake of his life and was doing everything to prove to her that he meant it. He even kept the stupid knick-knacks that meant the world to her. He was trying so hard to break down her walls, and it was becoming easier and easier to let him back in. 

Alaina tried to wrap her head around what was happening, and how she felt about Drake. She knew she had loved him back then, but what about now? Could she fall back in love with him? Had she ever really stopped?

As the palace appeared in the windshield, she took a deep breath. She pushed thoughts of Drake from her mind and prepared to start her day. 

Tap, tap, tap. 

Liam’s pen bounced on and off his desk as he read through dozens of proposals from the royal council. He tried to focus on his work, but his eyes kept wandering to the clock on the wall. Alaina should be here by now, he thought to himself. She’ll be here any minute. 

He had spent the whole previous night tossing and turning, his sleepless mind drifting to thoughts of her. He tried to clear his mind by going for a walk, but so much of the palace brought back memories of her. As he walked through the Grand Ballroom, his thoughts went to the Coronation Ball. How different my life would be if I just proposed that night, he berated himself. 

When he had first found out that Alaina had fallen in love with someone other than him, his heart had shattered. She offered him insight into a life that he never thought possible. A life bound by more than just honor and duty. A real family joined together by love. It devastated him that it wouldn’t be with her. 

But he couldn’t tell her that. He wanted her to be happy, even if it wasn’t with him. He tried to be supportive, promising to make her a duchess and give her land in Cordonia to make her home. When he made that promise, a part of him hoped she would change her mind. Realize the gravity of what Liam was offering her, the life that they could have together. That this other man wasn’t who she belonged with, that he would never be good enough for her.

But his hopes were dashed the night of the Homecoming Ball, and he realized that it was Drake who had stolen her heart. His best friend, one of the best men he knew. Someone who actually was worthy of her love. He saw how she looked at Drake, how he looked at her. This was not some passing infatuation, it was real. She had never looked at Liam like that, not even in their best moments. His heart had broken all over again.

He had tried to move on since she left. He had entertained daughters of neighboring kingdoms, dignitaries, even a few Americans he met while traveling. But none of those relationships were real. They were simply a distraction, a way to fill the void that Alaina had left for a few hours. But in the late-night lonely hours, his mind always drifted to her. He had tried to brush off these feelings, telling himself that it was just because they never had closure. 

When they bumped into each other in New York, he thought it would be the perfect time to finally move on. But as they spent more time together, it was getting harder and harder to think about letting her go. He wanted to be around her all the time, to be the one to make her smile. 

But he had to think about Drake and their now permanent connection. He was happy that his friend was getting a chance to bond with his son, but he would be lying if he wasn’t jealous of his time with Alaina. Jealous of the bond that he now had with her. Liam wanted a family more than anything, and for a long time, he wanted one with Alaina. To see his best friend have that struck him deeper than he realized. 

But he wasn’t sure what was actually happening between them. Drake had said things were complicated, but what did that mean exactly? Did he still have feelings for her? Did she still have feelings for Drake? Could she have feelings for him? 

He shook his head, trying to brush off the uncertainty. He had spent so much time in a gray area with Alaina when he couldn’t be open with his feelings due to the propriety of the social season. He needed to know where her head was, to be honest with her. He would never move on fully until he knew for sure that the door was closed forever.

Liam was so deep in thought that he didn’t hear the knock on his study door. He jumped slightly when Alaina popped her head in. 

“Hey, Liam!” She said with a big smile.

As he took in her rested, happy demeanor, he felt the same twinge of jealousy. He shook it off, refusing to let his feelings ruin their day together. 

“Good morning Alaina. How was your night?” Liam replied nonchalantly. 

“It was good. I slept well.” She said, her face betraying nothing.

Liam caught himself staring at her, wanting to ask so many more questions, but reminded himself that it wasn’t his place. Instead, he cleared his throat. “I was thinking today we could take a drive to Valtoria. It’s time you saw your duchy in person.”


	14. Watch Me Fall Apart 🍋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drake bonds with Jackson, while Liam and Alaina explore Valtoria.

“Ba boo!” Jackson yelled as the tower fell. Drake had found some of his old wooden blocks in the back of his closet and they had been building and knocking down towers for the past two hours.

Alaina offered to bring him with her to the palace, but Drake refused. He was spending every moment he could with his boy.

They spent the whole morning playing and laughing together. Drake had even brought Jackson out to the lake to hunt for frogs. He promised that when he was bigger he’d teach him how to fish for real, just like his father, his namesake, had taught him. 

As he dug through the fridge for lunch, he had a thought pop into his head. He looked down at Jackson, banging on some pots and pans. “Whatcha think buddy, should we make something special for Mommy for dinner?”

“Mama!” Jackson squealed, which Drake took to mean he was in agreement. 

As he searched through his ingredients, he wracked his brain for an idea. He didn’t have much on hand, but enough to make something simple. Suddenly, a memory popped in his mind. 

“Drake! I love sloppy joes! They were basically all I ate throughout middle school.” Alaina squealed and clapped her hands together.

“Thank you, Gold. Somebody else around here can appreciate a simple dish.”

A few hours later, Drake glanced down at his watch as he stirred the pot on the stove. The smell instantly brought him back to the day at the beach party, Alaina smiling as she dove into the barbecue food. 

But where was she? It was getting late, so he started getting Jackson ready for bed. After tucking the little boy in, Drake pulled out his phone and wrote a quick text to Alaina. 

Drake: Hey, just wanted to check-in. Everything okay?

His phone chirped back at him quickly. 

Alaina: All good! We’re still in Valtoria. Liam surprised me with dinner. Should be home soon.

Drake reread the last line again. Should be home soon. Was she thinking of his place as home? He knew he wanted nothing more than to have her and Jackson here full time, but he never dreamed that it would actually happen. It was probably just a slip of the tongue, he told himself, don’t read too much into it. 

But then he reread the message for a third time. Liam surprised her with dinner? Like a date? 

He sat back rubbing his hands through his hair, unsure how to proceed. They weren’t together, she had every right to spend time with whoever she wanted. But the fact that it was Liam made him uneasy. He decided to brush it off, not letting it rattle him. Things were going too well to ruin it by bringing up past insecurities. 

Drake: Sounds good. See you soon. 

He sighed as he turned off the stove and started packing up the food. Maybe tomorrow, he thought to himself as he poured himself a drink.

Alaina looked down at her phone, debating if she should say something else to Drake. However, Liam pulled her attention away before she had a chance.

He led her out to the balcony where an elegant table was set. There were long tapered candles and a beautiful bouquet of peonies laid on the chair. Alaina gasped. She saw the falls earlier in the day, but at night, the whole estate felt like a storybook castle. She couldn’t believe that Liam had gifted this to her. 

Liam walked towards the table, lifting the flowers and handing them to her. “I wanted to do something special for you. To say thank you for coming here.”

Alaina blushed. It had been so long since she had been treated to something like this. Not since the social season when Liam would arrange elaborate excursions for them. 

“Oh thank you”, she said. “You really didn’t have to do this.”

Liam pulled out her chair and motioned for her to sit. She obliged, looking at the sights around her. “I wanted to make this evening enjoyable for you, and give you some time to relax and enjoy Valtoria.” He popped open a bottle of champagne and poured her a glass. “I hope you don’t mind but I had the chef prepare some of your favorite courses.”

Alaina smiled and nodded, trying to understand his thinking. Was this supposed to be a date? This definitely felt like a date. But she hadn’t been on one in so long that she second-guessed herself. Maybe he was just being friendly? He really wanted her to reconsider stepping away from the duchy, and this might have just been part of his pitch. 

No part of her really wanted to be a duchess, not anymore. She knew she didn’t have the disposition for noble life. Her quick temper and foul mouth did not agree with the poise and stoicism of court. But Liam had made several excellent arguments, including how it would impact Jackson’s life. As they toured the estate, she could imagine him running through the halls and exploring the grounds. There were horses, a lake, and so much land. Land where Drake could teach him to do all of the things that he loved. All of the skills he had learned from his father. 

Alaina and Liam sat together all evening, thoroughly enjoying each other’s company. She hadn’t felt this relaxed in years. Their conversation made her nostalgic of when she first arrived in Cordonia and the hidden moments they had together. It was comfortable, easy with Liam, and it reminded her why she had competed for him in the first place. 

At the end of the night, Liam offered to bring her back to the palace due to the late hour. Alaina shook her head, refusing, wanting to return to Jackson. He insisted on giving her a ride back to the cabin.

After they pulled into the gravel driveway, Liam stopped and opened the car door for her, offering his hand to walk her to the door. 

She smiled and took his hand, climbing down out of the SUV. As they reached the front porch, Alaina stopped to turn to Liam to thank him for the day. Before she could react, he leaned in and brushed his lips to hers softly. Alaina jumped, shocked at the gesture. As Liam leaned away, he let his hand linger on her neck, his thumb stroking her soft skin. 

“Alaina, thank you for an incredible evening. I have missed this. I have missed you.” he said quietly. 

“Liam…” Alain said, not knowing how to respond. 

“Please don’t say anything now. I know things between you and Drake are unsettled, but I want to be clear about my feelings for you. I have tried to forget you, but now I realize I never could. I would like a chance to spend more time with you.”

“I..I…” Alaina sputtered, words failing her.

“Just think about it.” Liam replied, leaning in to kiss her cheek, “I will see you in the morning.”

Alaina stood there for a long moment after he left, fingers hovering over her lips. She had spent months of her life trying to develop deeper feelings for Liam, but they never really came. Outside of the magical first night in New York, she never felt that spark, that deep desire for him. 

But was that fair? She knew back then, that her dwindling feelings for Liam had everything to do with her growing ones for Drake. Liam was kind, he was sincere. He was everything that she should want. So why didn’t she?

She turned and started to climb the steps onto the porch. As she went to open the door, she heard someone clear their throat from the porch swing. She turned and saw Drake sitting there, nursing a glass of whiskey. Fuck, what did he see?

“So… apparently your date went well.” He mumbled. So that answers that question. He definitely saw and heard everything that happened. Double fuck. 

“Drake…I….” Alaina stammered, trying to force her mouth to spit out the words. “That wasn’t….it wasn’t….”

“It’s fine. You don’t owe me an explanation.” Drake said, matter of factly. 

Alaina’s heart hammered in her chest. “Drake…”

He stood up and walked past her, not meeting her eyes. “Goodnight, Gold.”

She sat down on the swing and buried her head in her hands. She didn’t ask for any of this. She didn’t want any of this. She had no idea what she actually wanted, but she knew this wasn’t fucking it. She had spent enough time in her life stuck between Drake and Liam. She didn’t need to repeat that history again. 

She walked into the cabin and took a minute to take in her surroundings. She checked in on Jackson, sleeping happily in his crib, then made her way into the kitchen. Something was different, a familiar scent lingered in the air. She walked over to the fridge and saw a container of sloppy joe mix. Alaina’s hand jumped to her mouth. He remembered. He remembered from the day at the beach party and made it for her. 

At that moment, everything became clear. Liam could offer her gourmet meals, beautiful flowers, and the most dazzling duchy in all of Europe, but at the end of the day, she would rather have homemade sloppy joes with Drake. All she needed was him, nothing else mattered.

Liam would always be the perfect King. The one who she should want. But in her heart, it was Drake. She loved him. Looking down at the container, she realized that she never truly stopped. That was why she was fighting him, fighting their connection, so intensely, because she was still in love with him after all of this time. 

She turned and bolted up the stairs to his room, pounding on his door. Drake whipped the door open, a confused look on his face. “Gold! What the hell?”

She stepped towards him, cupping her hands to his cheeks, and passionately pressed her lips against his. He hesitated for a moment, then returned the kiss with the same fervor, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. After a moment, he jerked his head and backed away from her. “Gold, what hell is going on? You can’t kiss Liam, then crawl into bed with me. I’m not going down this road again.”

“Drake. I don’t want Liam. I want you. I only want you.”

Drake groaned, turning away from her, running his hands through his hair. Alaina immediately became self-conscious, locking her arms around herself. “I’m such an idiot..” she mumbled. “I just thought…I thought you wanted me too.” She looked down at her feet, turning back to the door, wishing she had just gone to bed. 

Drake turned and stepped towards her, gently caressing her cheek with the back of his fingers. “I do want you, Alaina. More than anything in this world. But….”

“But?” She replied.

“But I want to do this right this time. I don’t want to rush things and have you regret it in the morning. You deserve better than that. Jackson deserves better than that.”

Alaina exhaled slowly, trying to take in his words. “So what does that mean…for us?”

“It means I need to prove myself to you. I need to prove that I’m a better man than I was two years ago. I need to prove that I’m someone worthy of you. Worthy of Jackson.”

Alaina moved closer to him, cupping his face in her hands. “Drake, you don’t have anything to prove to me. I know who you are. You’re amazing and so good to me, even when I don’t deserve it. Not to mention that you’re such a great dad. I want to move on from everything that happened, to start new….” She trailed off, looking at the ceiling. “But can I ask you something?”

“Whatever you need, Gold.”

“What happened between us? What really happened that night?” she took a deep breath, trying to slow the inevitable tears. “I know you said you did it to protect me, but I can’t help but feel like there’s more to it than that.”

Drake took a few steps back and sat on the edge of the bed. He rubbed his hands over his face. Alaina could see them shaking. He took a deep breath, then turned to face her. “After the assassination attempt, I was so scared. I’ve never been that scared in my life, Gold. I laid awake that night, just replaying that moment over and over again. If I had been somewhere else, anywhere else, you would have been killed.”

“But I wasn’t…” Alaina whispered. “You saved me.”

“Yeah…but that was just the first time that you were in the line of fire. I have seen more assassination attempts than I can count. I lost my dad because someone tried to kill Constantine. Liam’s almost been killed so many times. And then, to watch it happen to the woman I love, it scared the shit out of me. I couldn’t let you stay and risk your life just to be with me. Risk you being collateral damage if someone tried to take out Liam again. I don’t have the resources he does. If I lost you when there was something I could do to save you, I was willing to do it. Even if it broke my heart.”

Alaina tilted his chin up towards her. “The woman you love?” she whispered. “Drake, do you love me?”

Drake looked up at her, and paused for a moment, realizing how easily the words escaped him. He laughed lightly, “Of course I do.” He brushed her hair from her face. “I would’ve thought that was pretty obvious by now.” 

Alaina’s hands moved over her lips, trying to stop them from quaking. “Drake….”

He took her hand and tugged her closer to him, brushing his lips softly against hers. He pulled his face back and looked deeply into her eyes. “I have loved you for as long as I can remember. I was a fool to try to fight it then, I’m sure as hell not going to now. You’re the love of my life, Gold, you’re it for me.”

Alaina stepped into his embrace, deepening their kiss. She paused, and put her hands on each side of his face, softly stroking his cheeks with her thumbs. “I love you too.”

Drake’s face lit up and pulled her back to him, capturing her lips in a desperate kiss. He slid his hands around her back, gripping her tightly and bringing her flush against him. She moaned as he tugged her into his lap, as she gripped his hair. He ran his fingernails slowly down her back, making her whole body shiver. 

“You sure about this, Gold?” He asked. 

“I’m sure, Drake,” She said, brushing her lips against his.

He clutched her body against his, deepening the kiss. Alaina started unbuttoning his shirt, kissing down his chest, as she pushed it down his shoulders. With a smirk, she stepped away from his embrace and started shedding her layers at an excruciatingly slow speed. “Fuck, Gold. You’re killing me.” Drake grumbled. 

She laughed, then returned to his embrace. As he kissed and teased her neck, she started fumbling with his belt buckle. He lifted himself up slightly to allow her to remove his jeans and boxers, tossing them to the floor.

Drake trailed his fingers down her stomach, moving closer to her center. She let out a sharp gasp as he found his target, slowly teasing and toying with her core. As her body arched against him, he slowly added a finger inside of her, eliciting a low moan. He continued to curl and move his fingers, quickening his pace as her body reacted. She leaned into his ear and whispered, “Drake, I need you.”

With that, he removed his fingers slowly and moved back on the bed. Alaina straddled him, stroking him as she lined herself up. As he teased her entrance, he pulled her in for another lingering kiss, before entering her slowly. She gasped as he filled her, making her feel whole again. “Holy shit, Drake.” she purred. Slowly, she started to rock herself along his length. He grasped her hips tightly, intensifying all of her movements. He met her, moan for moan, as they moved together. She clutched his shoulders as her entire body starting to quiver. 

“Drake…I’m gonna…I’m gonna…” Alaina panted.

“Look at me, baby. I want to watch you fall apart.” Drake whispered. 

With those simple words, the world melted away as Alaina crashed over the edge, calling out his name. Drake continued to rock against her hips, meeting his own release a few moments after, spilling himself inside of her. They remained together, holding each other tightly as they came down from their highs. 

When they both caught their breaths, Alaina slowly climbed off of him, moving to the bathroom to clean up. Drake collapsed back into the bed, resting his arm across his forehead. When she returned, he pulled her back to bed, stretching out his arm to her. She crawled in and snuggled next to him, resting her head on his chest. His hand brushed her hair softly, while she slowly traced her fingers across his chest, biting her lower lip. 

“Gold, what’s on your mind?”, His breathing still labored. 

“Nothing!” She exclaimed. “Why would you think something’s on my mind?”

“You’re biting your lip. You only do that when you are trying to hold in something.”

She released her lip, looking away from Drake. “I’m scared,” she whispered. 

Drake turned and looked at her, lifting her chin up so her gaze met his. “What are you scared of?”

“This,” Alaina whispered, motioning between them. “I’m fucking petrified I’m going to screw things up between us. That something is going to tear us apart again”

“Look at me.” Drake gave her a sweet smile and kissed her softly “That’s not going to happen. We’ve gotten a second chance and I refuse to let you go again.”

She smiled and tucked herself in against his chest. “You better not. I couldn’t survive it.”

He pulled her closer, kissing the top of her head. “Neither could I. I’ve been asleep for two years, Gold. I was just going through the motions. But you brought me back. You and Jackson. You two are the most important things in the world to me. Nothing’s going to keep me from you again.”

Alaina smiled. “That sounds perfect to me.”


	15. I Tried Playing Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drake and Alaina have finally made their way back together, but not everyone is happy that they have reunited.

The next morning, Alaina and Drake woke up still holding each other. Simultaneously, they looked over the monitor and sighed happily when Jackson was sleeping soundly. Drake pulled Alaina close and brushed his lips against hers. “Good morning, gorgeous.”

“Good morning, marshmallow,” she said sleepily. 

He laughed at his old nickname before kissing her again, igniting a similar fire within them both. His hands trailed along her body, nimbly sliding his fingers down her back, before grabbing her and pulling her against him. They spent the rest of the morning tangled up in each other, relishing the feel of their hands and lips on the other again. 

Alaina had texted Liam, saying that she wanted to take the day to bring Jackson to the Beaumont estate to spend time with Maxwell. It wasn’t exactly a lie- she was planning on going over there for dinner. But in reality, she wanted to spend the day with Drake and their son. They hadn’t spent a lot of time as a family, and she wanted to change that. 

As Drake made breakfast, she sat and played with Jackson on the floor. He wobbled over to the bookshelf and started pulling things off. She tried to clear the shelves, then felt suddenly self-conscious. This wasn’t her home, she didn’t want to disturb Drake’s things. 

“Hey, is it okay if I move some of this stuff? Anything within arm’s reach is fair game to Jackson.” 

“Whatever you need. Make yourselves at home” he said, bending down and kissing her softly. She smiled against his lips, reveling in how natural it felt to be with him. 

She looked at the items as she started removing them from the low shelves. There were pictures of himself and their friends, lots of books on fishing and woodworking, and his father’s medal declaring him a Champion of the Realm. There were also a couple of random items that she didn’t understand. Drake was never one for clutter, everything was supposed to have a purpose. She toyed with the empty whiskey bottle, wondering what the significance was of this particular one. 

He came up behind her and kissed the top of her head. “What’cha looking at?”

“I was just wondering the story of this bottle”, she said. “Out of all the whiskey you have drunk, what makes this bottle special enough to keep on your shelf?”

Drake laughed and took the bottle from her hands. “Once, I was stuck in this godforsaken land of never-ending winter. I was fighting my feelings for this amazing woman, thinking that she was going to marry my best friend. Late one night, she snuck down into the wine cellar and met me for a drink. But instead of the high-end wine, we ended up sharing this bottle of cheap whiskey. So we start talking, and like an idiot, I told her she seemed like a baby deer, afraid that she was going to be broken by the people at court, instead she told me–”

“I’m more like an alpha wolf. Anyone coming at me should be prepared for a fight.” Alaina laughed, reciting the line from memory. 

Drake took the bottle and placed it on the top shelf. “So I keep the bottle to remind me to enjoy the moments in-between” then he pointed at the picture next to it, “and to remember the alpha wolf who loved me so fiercely.”

She leaned her head up and pressed her lips lightly to his. “I like that story.”

They spent the rest of the day, enjoying their time together, just the three of them. They played blocks and trains, read lots of books, and enjoyed Drake’s sloppy joes for lunch. She couldn’t remember the last time she felt this truly happy, this complete. 

Later that afternoon, they headed towards the Beaumont estate. As he drove his truck down the road, Drake reached out and grabbed Alaina’s hand, lacing his fingers with hers. He brought their joined hands to his mouth, lightly kissing the back of hers. 

She felt on top of the world being there with him. This feels right, she thought to herself. 

As a single mom, she was confident in her role most days. She had chosen this life and she was determined to kick ass and take names for her son. But she would be lying if she said she didn’t have moments of doubt, moments where she wanted someone else in her corner. When she wanted Drake beside her. 

She quietly cried for him when she gave birth to Jackson. She wished he was with her when he sobbed hysterically during his first shots. She agonized over being alone when he cut his first tooth, howling all night long. 

Now, here he was. And he was an even more amazing dad than she ever thought he would be. He doted on Jackson and demonstrated more patience than she ever knew he was capable of. Every time that she saw him cradling their son, her love for him grew more.

As they entered the Beaumont Estate, memories from the social season came rushing back to her. She turned, giving Drake a devilish smirk. “Maybe we should sneak into their study tonight. Finish what we started last time we were in there.”

“Don’t tempt me, Gold.” he chuckled, shutting off the engine.

She jumped out of the truck as Maxwell appeared in front of them. “Welcome! Welcome! I’m so happy you guys are here!” He squealed, engulfing Alaina in a big hug. He patted Drake on the shoulder before he scooped up Jackson and brought him into the house. “C’mon little man! Your cousin wants to meet you!”

Inside waiting for them were Bertrand, Savannah, and their son Bartie. Alaina felt a pang of guilt when she looked at them. She was with Drake when he found his sister, when they found out about Bartie. She knew how badly that omission had hurt him, and yet she had managed to do the same thing. 

She greeted them with a small wave. Bertrand hugged her tightly, welcoming her back to the Beaumont home. Savannah kept her distance, fixing her with a tight smile. This is going to be a long fucking night, Alaina thought to herself. 

As she wracked her brain thinking of things to say to Savannah, the door knocked again. She gave Maxwell a quizzical look as he ran to get it. When he returned, Liam was following behind him. 

“Liam? I didn’t know you were coming too!” She said, her eyes flitting between him and Drake. The last time she saw him, he had confessed his feelings and kissed her. Then she spent the next 12 hours in Drake’s bed. 

“Well, after I spoke to you about your plans, I asked Maxwell if I could join your dinner party.” He leaned to kiss her on the cheek, his hand lingering on her back. Well, shit, she thought to herself. She knew she had to talk to Liam, but not here, not now.

She blushed furiously, as she watched Drake’s reaction. She could see his expression harden slightly, his eyes locked on Liam. She shook her head softly, trying to get him to calm down. Drake nodded ever so slightly, but she could tell by his look that he wasn’t pleased. 

Drake watched the interaction between them with bated breath. After witnessing their exchange last night, he knew what Liam’s intentions were. But she chose you, he reminded himself. You need to trust her. 

Liam’s arrival only added to his anxiety about how the evening was going to go. He knew the dinner would be tense with Savannah. She had made it explicitly clear that she didn’t trust Alaina. Drake had tried to explain that their separation was his doing, but she refused to find fault with her brother. After everything that happened during the engagement tour, she thought he was covering for Alaina’s indiscretions. And she hated her for hurting her brother so deeply. 

He had hoped that she would be more open to Alaina considering the parallels of their lives, but Savannah didn’t want to hear it. Watching a similar situation unfold brought up a lot of residual guilt she felt about hiding Bartie away from Bertrand. Listening to her brother lament about being put in the same situation only made her feel worse, especially because it was Alaina who put him there. 

But Drake wanted to put all of that behind them. They were moving past it, together. If they could forgive each other, everyone else needed to move on as well. 

He just had to find a way to talk to Liam. 

After Jackson fell asleep during appetizers, Drake slipped away to set him up in one of the spare rooms. When he returned, he sat down next to Alaina at the table, placing the monitor between them. As everyone was settled, Bertrand raised a toast to lost friends and long-awaited returns as Savannah rolled her eyes. Drake shot her a look, but she brushed him off, downing her glass of wine. 

As the meal progressed, the group sat in tense silence, unsure of what to say to each other after so much time apart. Maxwell tried to fill in the silence with stories of his newest peacocks and adventures, but the rest of the table just nodded along. 

Finally, Savannah turned and looked at Alaina. “So, what exactly is going on with you and my brother?”

Alaina choked on her bite of food. Drake tried to help her, all while glaring at his sister. “What?” Savannah snarled. “I’m just supposed to pretend that everything is great because now she decides to come back here?”

“What the fuck is your problem?” Alaina growled, finally clearing her throat. 

“What the fuck is my problem? You are in my goddamn house. You don’t get to show up here, after being away for years, and just get greeted with open arms! You devastated my brother when you left. He was a zombie for two fucking years!”

“What happened between us is none of your fucking business.” 

“When it comes to my brother, it is my fucking business. I’m not letting you waltz in here and destroy him again.”

“Savi, enough!” Drake yelled, staring down his sister. “We both made mistakes back then. She doesn’t need to explain herself to you, or anyone else.”

“Drake! Stop defending her. She doesn’t deserve it. She doesn’t deserve you!” Savannah said, standing up and walking to the bar cart. “No matter what happened between you, she still could have told you about the baby.”

Alaina snorted, “Now that’s rich coming from—”

“I got this,” Drake said quietly, placing his hand lightly on her shoulder. He knew that look in Alaina’s eyes. If he didn’t step in, there would be a full out brawl between the two women. “Savi, you have no right to judge her. Like Alaina said, what happened between us is none of your business. I didn’t deserve to be a part of her life back then. But I am now, and I refuse to lose her again. And if you can’t respect the woman that I love–”

“Wait, what? You still love her?” Savannah snapped, as she walked towards him. 

“Yeah, Savi. I do. I never really stopped. I was an idiot to let her go before.” He turned, shifting his gaze to Alaina. “I should have had faith in her. Faith in us. But instead, I let fear get the best of me. I will never make that mistake again.”

Alaina looked up at him, mouth ajar, with tears in her eyes. She turned and faced Savannah. “You are right about one thing, I should have told him about Jackson sooner. But you of all people know how hard it is to face the man who broke your heart and tell him such life-changing news. I will regret not telling him for the rest of my life. She took Drake’s hand and laced her fingers with his. ”But I’m here now. We’re here now. Because I love him too.”

Drake brought their laced fingers to his mouth, kissing the back of her hand. There she is. There’s my girl.

Savannah scoffed and left the room, slamming the door behind her. Bertrand cleared his throat, “I’m going to go check on my wife. I apologize for the scene…”

As he left the room, Drake turned back to the table, meeting Liam’s gaze briefly before it darted to Alaina, his expression unreadable. His eyes flitted between her and Drake, and their intertwined hands on the table. He cleared his throat. “Maxwell, I don’t mean to be rude, but I am also going to take my leave. I have some things to deal with back at the palace.” He stood up, leaving the room as well. 

“Liam…” Alaina called out. She released Drake’s hand and started to get up to walk out after him. 

“No,” Drake said firmly. “I need to be the one to talk to him.” He kissed the top of her head and followed Liam out the door.

Liam paced outside, trying to get his emotions under control. Of course, this happened, he should have known better. She didn’t pick him back then, why would she now?

“Hey, Li.”

Liam’s entire body tensed when he heard Drake’s voice coming from behind him. “Not now, Drake.”

“Li, come on. I just want to talk.”

Liam exhaled gratefully when he saw the driver pull up to them. He needed to get out of Ramsford before he said or did something he would regret. 

As Liam entered the SUV, he closed the partition. He sank back in the seat, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his fingers. He tried to process the events of the evening, his mind still reeling. I should have known better.

As his mind wandered, he reached into his breast pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed a number, anxiously awaiting an answer.. 

“Yes?” said the voice on the other end of the line.

“It’s me.” he said breathlessly. “I’m going to need what we discussed.”


	16. Turn Me Out 🍋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dealing with the fall out from their disastrous dinner, Maxwell pushes Alaina to face her feelings

Alaina and Drake drove back to the cabin in complete silence. Each of their minds were racing from the earlier confrontations, but neither said a word. So much had already been said, words that left them both vulnerable, raw. 

Drake never expected Savannah’s reaction. He knew she had also inherited the Walker temper, but he never believed that she would be that vicious towards Alaina. Part of him felt loved, his sister was standing up for him, but Alaina wasn’t the enemy. She and Jackson were his whole world. How could Savannah not see that?

His anger ate away at him as he thought about her words and actions. Everyone had forgiven her when she returned to court, no questions asked. Alaina deserved the same respect, especially when she was instrumental in Savannah’s return, especially in her reunion with Bertrand. 

Alaina’s eyes never left the windshield in front of her. She knew that coming back would mean answering some uncomfortable questions, but she didn’t expect open hostility. Least of all from Savannah. 

But that was nothing compared to the hurt that radiated from Liam when he realized that she was still in love with Drake. It was the same flash of pain he had shown her at the Statue of Liberty, when she turned down his proposal. She never meant to make him feel like that again, she hated herself for it. But she couldn’t help how she felt, she would never love him like she loved Drake. 

After they put Jackson to bed, they both stood in the living room, staring at each other, silently willing the words to come. 

Alaina took a deep breath and shook out her nerves. “Drake, I’m sorry–”

Before she could finish her thought, he moved across the room to hold her and pressed his lips to her forehead. “You have nothing to apologize for. I’m sorry I put you in that situation.”

“It’s not your fault. And besides…” she said as she caressed his cheek. “We’re in this together, right?”

He responded by pulling her flush against his body, grabbing her shirt in tight bunches in his fists. She moved her hands into his hair, tethering him to her, as she met his lips in a fiery embrace. 

He lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he brought her upstairs to the bedroom. As soon as the door shut, he pinned her against it, working his way down her jawline to her neck. He started removing her layers, lightly dusting his lips against her silky skin. She clung to his shoulders, digging her nails into him. He groaned, then turned to lightly tossed her onto the bed. 

As she watched, biting her lower lip, he removed his shirt and lowered himself on top of her. He kissed his way down her neck to her chest, stopping to take each breast in his mouth, teasing them one at a time with his tongue and teeth. She leaned her head back and moaned. “Drake, that feels amazing…”

He continued his way down her body, leaving one hand on her breast. He stopped when he reached her thighs, spreading them apart in front of him. She moaned as he kissed closer and closer to her apex, but not reaching the place she wanted the most. “Drake….please….” she cried. 

With that, he brought his fingers into her folds, moving in rhythmic circles. Slowly, he traced his tongue in the same path, toying with her delicately. As she moved beneath him, he added more pressure, inserting one of his fingers inside of her. She gasped as he curled and moved his fingers, lighting her body aflame. He could feel her tightening around him, her breathing becoming more erratic. He entered another finger, and deepened his motions with his tongue, continuing to make her squirm. She called out his name, just as her walls completely crumbled against him. He continued his movements until she stilled, his name still on her lips.

He slowly removed his fingers and started to move up her body, kissing all of her most tender places as he went. She pulled him up to her and kissed him deeply. 

He pulled off his jeans and boxers, and started to climb back over to her. “Wait….” she called quietly. He looked at her with confusion. 

She sat up and pulled him to the top of the bed, pressing him against the headboard, sitting up. She slid down between his legs and started stroking him slowly. He let out a sharp gasp as she teased him with her tongue before taking him in her warm mouth. She moved slowly, applying the perfect amount of suction to make him feel like he was going to explode. “Goddamn, Gold…” he moaned as he tangled his fingers in her hair. After a few minutes, he grabbed her shoulders and pulled up her to face him. “Baby, I need you.” She flashed him a brilliant smile as she climbed onto his lap. She took him in her hand as she lined him up to her entrance. 

She slowly lowered herself onto him, gasping as he fully entered her. She couldn’t get over how well they fit together. It was like he was made for her. She took a moment to adjust as his lips skated across her chest and neck. Then he grasped her hips and they started to move in tandem. She closed her eyes, overwhelmed at the feeling he was giving her. He leaned her forward, whispering in her ear, “Open your eyes. I want to see how I make you feel.” 

She complied, her lust blown eyes meeting his. As she continued to move with him, eyes locked, she could feel herself getting closer and closer to the edge. “Drake…I’m close…I’m so close…”

He moved the hair out of her eyes, “Cum for me, baby.” With that simple request, she spilled over the edge, screaming his name. A few thrusts after, Drake met his own release as he clutched Alaina against him. Even after their high, they stayed together, with long languid kisses and whispers of “I love yous”.

The next morning Drake had to leave early to visit one of the parks he was helping to rebuild. Alaina had texted Liam to try to clear the air with him, but there was no response. She fired off another text apologizing for not talking to him before the dinner. Still no response. 

Shit, she thought to herself, wishing that she had said something, anything, to him earlier. 

It was the same thing when they were on the Engagement Tour. So many times she had wanted to talk to him, to explain that her feelings had changed, but she could never find the words. He kept inviting her on these elaborate dates, and instead of addressing the root of her hesitancy, she would just turn down the invitation. 

After an hour of no response, she texted Maxwell to ask if he wanted any company for the day. Instead, he invited himself over, saying that he had never seen Drake’s cabin before. 

Two hours later, she heard Maxwell’s car approach on the gravel driveway. She grabbed Jackson and met him on the front porch. 

“Blossom! Little man!” He called from the car window. He exited the car and ran over to them, encircling them both in a huge hug. “So, how are you doing after last night’s debauchery? That’s not the usual type of excitement I like to have at a Beaumont event…”

Alaina laughed. “It definitely was not the best dinner party I’ve been to…but also, strangely, not the worst either.”

“Ooo! That’s a story I need to hear!” Maxwell exclaimed as he scooped Jackson from her arms. “Mommy’s been holding out on Uncle Max!”

She led them inside, giving Maxwell the tour of the house, hoping that Drake wouldn’t mind her showing off his home. 

“This is the most Drake place I have ever seen.” Maxwell chuckled. “All it’s missing is denim curtains and it would be his paradise.”

“Oh god, please don’t give him any ideas.” Alaina teased. 

They spent the rest of the morning playing with Jackson. Maxwell tried to teach him a partner dance routine, but the little boy would just tumble over and laugh hysterically.

After putting Jackson down for a nap, the two friends sat on the couch, exhausted from the tiny toddler tornado. 

“So…” Maxwell sighed. “How are you holding up for real? Last night was…intense.”

“I’m…I’m honestly not sure,” Alaina replied.

“Well, I can’t blame you on that.” He stood up and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. “So let’s talk it out. There’s been a lot to digest.”

Alaina let out a heavy breath. “You could say that again.”

“So you’re here for another week, what are you going to do when it’s time to return to New York?”

She sighed and sunk into the couch. “I can’t even think about that right now. I know I have to go back, at least for a little while. But it’s so stressful to think about actually leaving.”

“And why is that?” Maxwell asked, with mock ignorance. 

She rolled her eyes, but the smile on her face betrayed her. “A lot has happened since I came back. I’m not as eager to return as I thought I would be.”

“So that leads me to my next question. What is going on with you and Drake?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows at her. 

She blushed furiously, not meeting his eyes. 

He shook his head. “I don’t want gory details, but clearly something is happening again. He said he loves you….”

“Yup….”

“And you said you love him….”

“I do, Max. I think…I think I’m more in love with him now than ever before. Seeing him with Jackson….I didn’t know it was possible to love someone this much.”

“And how does that make you feel?”

“Honestly…it scares the shit out of me,” she whispered. She attempted to blink away the tears that were already starting to form. 

“Why does it scare you?” He asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. “You guys clearly have something real. Drake looks at no one the way he looks at you.”

“I know there’s something here, something that has the potential to be amazing…But last time things fell apart, it was just me that was hurt. And I can handle that. But now, with Jackson….I can’t even imagine putting him through that. It makes me question if I’m doing the right thing by him.”

“Alaina, I get that you want to protect your son, of course you do, but….” he said, trailing off at the end. 

“But?”

Maxwell took a deep breath, turning to face her directly. “I think you’re also using him as an excuse.”

Alaina’s head snapped up, glaring at him. “Excuse me?”

“I think you’re hiding behind Jackson. You and I both know that no matter what happens, Drake will always be there for him. You know him better than anyone, do you really think he would ever abandon his son? Honestly?”

“No, of course he wouldn’t” she slowly admitted.

“So, what are you really afraid of?”

She took a deep breath, leaning against the cushions. She looked up at the ceiling and whispered, “What if I’m not enough?”

“What do you mean?”

“As much as I’m trying not to, I keep replaying the last conversation that we had before I left…” she shook her head, trying to shake off the memory. “I just wish I could get his words out of my head. It makes me doubt myself, doubt what we have. I was so happy Max, and for it to blow up like it did….if our love wasn’t enough then, how can it be now?” She paused, looking down at her hands. “What if I’m not enough for him?”

Maxwell pulled her into a tight hug. “Blossom, I love you, but that is the dumbest thing I have ever heard. You are the same extraordinary woman I met in New York all those years ago. The woman who took Cordonia by storm, with no knowledge or experience. The woman who made Drake “I hate everything” Walker fall in love with her. Never doubt who you are, and what you mean to Drake.” He tilted her head up to look at him. “And I don’t know how that conversation went exactly, but you and I both know that Drake loves you more than anything else in this world. You can’t see how much you have changed him. He’s a different man standing next to you, more confident, stronger. You make him better, just like he does for you. And if he’s foolish enough to forget what you two have, even for a moment, you remind him.”

She sniffled into his shirt as she hugged him. “Thanks, Max.” She sat up, wiping away her tears.

“Look, I’m not making excuses for the guy, but you have to think about what Drake has been through. His dad was killed trying to save the king. His mom took off and ran back to the states, not caring what happened to him. His sister abandoned him. Everyone he loves has left him. Maybe he was pushing you away because he couldn’t stand the idea of losing you too.”

Alaina searched her mind, trying to put together the pieces of what Maxwell said. It was the same things that Drake had told her, but hearing it from her best friend made everything clearer. No wonder he has such insane walls up around him when they first met. But he had let her in, and she wasn’t going to let her fears make her question it anymore. He loved her, she knew that, and she was done letting lingering doubts affect her.

As she processed silently, Maxwell stretched his arms, knocking his water bottle to the floor. “Oh crap”, he whispered. As he went to pick up the bottle, he noticed that one of the floorboards had moved slightly. He stepped on the board, and it popped up, revealing a hidden cubby underneath. He peeked his head, catching sight of a manilla envelope, with the words “Mr. Walker” scribbled across. “Hey Alaina….” he called. “I think there’s something you should see….”

Drake breathed a sigh of relief as he approached the cabin. It was bad enough that he had been gone all day, but most of it was spent dealing with the Earl of Cormery Isle and his insufferable son. They were fighting the size of the nature preserve he had proposed, wanting to use the land for a golf course instead. Drake had spent most of the day dealing with paperwork and red tape, so all he wanted was to be home with his family. 

He glanced at the clock as he pulled into the driveway. Jackson was definitely already asleep, but Alaina should still be up. He smiled at the thought of coming home to her. This was something he had been dreaming about for years, ever since she chose him on the rooftop in New York, and couldn’t believe it was a reality. 

He inserted his key into the lock and entered the house. “Gold?” he called out. No response. He saw a light on in the kitchen, so he dropped his stuff and headed that way. As he approached, he could see Alaina standing behind one of the chairs, back tense, focused on something on the table. 

He came up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her hair. “I missed you today.”

She turned around, eyes rimmed red from tears. She stepped aside so he could see what was waiting for him on the table. “Drake,” she whispered. “What the fuck is this?”


	17. If I Could Make a Deal with God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events of the night after the Homecoming Ball are revealed.

-The night of the Homecoming Ball, Two Years Ago-

Drake woke to a sharp pain throbbing in his shoulder. He tried to adjust himself but felt something stir next to him. He looked over and saw Alaina curled in the nook of his body, arm draped across his chest. He smiled to himself as he leaned down and lightly kissed her forehead. 

He slowly slid himself out of bed, trying his best not to disturb her. His eyes roamed over her sleeping form. How the hell did I get so lucky?, he thought to himself. For months, he had been trying to deny his feelings for her, never truly believing that she would actually choose to be with him. But now, here she was, here with him. 

He felt like the luckiest bastard in the world. As he made his way across the room, he tried to locate his discarded pants, terrified that he had lost the small velvet box in the mayhem of the evening. No, thank God, it was still in his pocket. He grabbed the box and made his way down the hall. 

He located the first aid kit, rooting through to find some pain relievers. There were only over the counter brands, but it would do for now. He leaned against the cabinet, flipped the box open, and closed in his good hand. He knew he wanted to ask her to marry him, but had no idea how. He almost blurted it out last night but didn’t want her to think he was only doing it because they almost died. 

The question had been playing in his mind for weeks. It needed to be perfect for her, it was the least she deserved after everything she had been through. He smiled warmly, thinking of her strength and determination throughout the whole engagement tour. He knew she was tough, but now he could see she was a force to be reckoned with. And he was the one she picked to stand beside her. 

As Drake started to imagine all of the ways he could ask, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Probably Bastien checking in, he thought. Instead, there was an unknown number.

Unknown: Check the front door. 

Drake’s heart started to beat quickly. No one was supposed to know their location. Bastien had assured her it was safe. What the hell is this? Drake dug through the kitchen drawers until he found a small hammer. Better than nothing, he thought as he made his way to the front door. He opened it slowly, checking for signs of anyone outside. Instead, there was a manilla envelope on the front step, with the words “Mr. Walker” adorned on the front. 

He looked around again to see if he could spot the person who left it. Nothing, just silence. He grabbed the envelope and brought it into the kitchen with him, his heart pounding in his chest. He opened it slowly, then poured the contents onto the counter. 

His breath caught in his throat as he looked at the items. Out fell dozens of pictures, all of Alaina. Some of her with Liam, some with Maxwell and Bertrand. Majority were of her and Drake during the engagement tour. Their late-night dinner in Italy. The dive bar and pool hall in Paris. Their shopping date in New York. Pictures of them talking, holding each other, kissing. 

His pulse started to race as he continued through the pile. There were pictures of her alone, some when she was changing and others of her asleep in her room. He felt sick to his stomach. On the last picture, there was an x drawn over her face. 

Slowly, Drake turned the image over. In the same scratchy handwriting as the envelope, it said, ”She leaves or she dies.” His stomach lurched as he looked over the images laid out on the table. Someone had been watching her for months, tracking her every move. 

As he looked through the pictures, trying to place each one, he saw his phone vibrate with another text. Same unknown number. 

Unknown: Tell anyone, she dies. 

Attached to the text was an image of Alaina, helping him into the safe house. Drake’s pulse quickened. He leaped up and ran down the hall, ignoring the throbbing pain in his shoulder. He burst open the door and saw her sleeping peacefully right where he left her. He went over and kneeled next to her, brushing the hair out of her eyes. She woke slightly, smiling as she looked at him. “Hey, you.”

“Hey, gorgeous.” He said, running his fingers through her hair.

“Come back to bed. I miss you.” she purred, barely opening her eyes. 

“Soon, baby,” He said. He leaned in and kissed her softly. She was already back to sleep before he reached the door. 

He headed back down the hall, checking all of the doors of the house as he went. He grabbed the hammer and placed it on the counter next to him. He felt his phone buzz again. His stomach dropped from the sensation. 

Unknown: 48 hours. You have 48 hours to get her out of Cordonia. 

Drake dug through the cabinet, looking for something, anything to drink. He needed something to calm his nerves. Luckily, tucked in one of the corners was a cheap bottle of whiskey that looked like it had been sitting there for years. He didn’t care. He took a long drink from the bottle, rereading the messages on his phone. Fuck that. I’m not letting some faceless asshole pull her away from me. It wasn’t going to happen, not after everything they had been through. They deserved to finally be happy. To be happy together. 

But what if this wasn’t some idle treat? Not even 12 hours ago, someone had pointed a gun at her, aiming to kill. Drake’s shoulder throbbed at the thought of it. If he hadn’t been there, he would have lost her, there was no question about it. Would he be able to be there next time?

No, he couldn’t think like that. She’s here with me. We saved each other. We will always save each other. We’ll get through this, together 

He looked at the pictures. They looked so happy, so blissfully unaware that someone was following them. If he didn’t notice someone back then when they were being careful, when he was constantly looking over his shoulder, how would he be able to protect her now? His stomach flipped again at the thought of someone violating her privacy again.

She had barely survived the first scandal with everyone judging her, what would she do when she saw these pictures, that were even more voyeuristic? Would she even want to stay?

They thought that this was the beginning of their story. Alaina even joked that it felt like the end of a fairytale, that they were heading towards happily ever after. He slammed another drink, thinking back to their conversation from the Coronation Ball. 

“Drake, if I’m chosen to be the prince’s bride, I’ll still be me,” she said.

“Looking at you now…It’s hard to believe that.” He shook his head. “This place has a way of changing people…and some of us liked the girl you used to be. You know that, right?”

“I promise, I’m still the same Alaina”, she said, “If I get too cocky, just remind me that the first time we met, I was taking out the garbage and waiting tables.”

“Feels like so long ago, now. Can’t believe it’s only been a few months.”

“Yeah. But after everything that’s happened, it feels more like once upon a time….”

Drake rolled his eyes. “Spare me, Gold. Fairytales are for kids.”

This wasn’t a fairytale. This wasn’t happily ever after. He knew first hand how real these threats were. He could still remember everything about the moment he found out his father died. The pain of his loss felt as strong as it did back then. Could he really risk her getting hurt or killed because she made him happy? Was he really that selfish?

He grabbed the photos, put them back in the envelope, and tucked it into his jacket by the stairs. He poured himself another drink, trying to get up the nerve to do what needed to be done. 

The next morning, Alaina woke with a smile across her face. She reached out to the other side of the bed, confused when it was cold. She gathered the sheets and looked around the room. Where was he?

She quickly got dressed and made her way down the hall, looking for any sign of Drake. She found him sitting at the kitchen island with half a bottle of whiskey in front of him. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “Hey, you.” she whispered, stretching on her tip-toes to kiss his cheek. When her skin touched his, she felt him pull away from her, not meeting her gaze. “Drake?” she asked.

“We need to talk,” he said flatly, his eyes glued to the bottle in front of him. 

“Okay…” She said, a nasty pit forming in her stomach. 

Drake took a deep breath, his eyes never leaving the countertop. “I can’t do this” he whispered, barely loud enough for her to hear, “I’m not able to protect you.”

“What?” She asked. “What are you talking about?”

“This.” he motioned between the two of them. “I don’t want to do this. Last night was a mistake.”

She gasped, “What? How can you say that?”

Drake stood up, and walked to the other side of the kitchen, keeping his arms crossed across his body. “Because it’s true. I got wrapped up in whatever this was. It can’t happen again.”

She walked over to him, hands shaking. “You don’t mean that. You can’t possibly mean that.”

He backed away, still refusing to face her. “Yeah, I do. This…us…it should have never happened.”

Alaina’s heart started to shatter. This was the last thing she expected when she opened her eyes this morning. “But…you said…you said that you love me.”

Drake scoffed. “I thought I did….but I was wrong. This isn’t love.”

“How can you say that? After everything we’ve been through?” She moved up to him and tried to turn him to face her. “I love you so much, Drake” She put her hand on his cheek trying to direct his eyes to hers. “And I know you love me too.”

He took her hand and removed it from his face. He finally met her eyes, with a coldness that she had never seen before. “No. I don’t.”

She recoiled like she had been slapped. Her back pressed up against the kitchen island as her hand instinctively flew to her mouth. “How can you stand there and lie to me?” she cried out. 

He gave a short, dry laugh. “Don’t you get it? This should have never happened! You came here to be with Liam, not me. This is never going to work between us. I just got caught up in the fact that someone wanted me instead of him. I should have never let it get this far.”

She shook her head. “You don’t mean that. I know you. This isn’t you.”

Drake took his glass and threw it across the room. “You don’t fucking know me, Alaina,” he growled. “You think because we had some drunken conversations, because we slept together a couple of times, you know who I am? You don’t know the first thing about me! About any of us!” He met her eyes with an intense rage “You don’t fucking belong here.”

“Yes, I do! I belong with you! You don’t mean this- you’re just upset about what happened at the ball last night.” She said, almost whispering to herself. 

“No, you don’t.” he spewed at her. “How do you think this is supposed to work? Do you really think Liam is going to really want you hanging around court after you rejected him? What about Maxwell and Bertrand? You blew your chance with the king. Blew up their chances to restore their precious house’s legacy. For what? Because you thought this was some bullshit fairytale where we would run off together? Grow up, Alaina.”

She leaned against the counter, hand over her heart, breathing heavily. She finally turned to him, hatred burning through her eyes. “Fuck. You.” she spewed. She turned around and ran out the door, calling Bastien on her way out.

“Bastien…I need a ride. No…not back to the palace…..to the airport. Yes…I’ll explain later…..I just need a change of clothes…..No, I want nothing from there.” As she hung up the phone, she sat on a fallen tree branch and sobbed in her hands. “Fuck this place”, she angrily whispered to herself.

It took everything in Drake’s body not to run after her. The minute the door slammed, he threw the whiskey bottle across the room. He watched as it exploded against the wall, wishing he could tear apart the whole house. He sank back into the couch, desperately trying to ignore the throbbing in his shoulder and the pain in his heart. 

Later that day, when the rest of the group came to the safe house, Drake told them that Alaina had fled, scared for her life. Liam sat back, his stoic expression broken as he held his head in his hands. Maxwell cried as Hana hugged him, questioning how she could leave without saying goodbye. Drake stood in the corner, hating himself as he watched his friends mourn Alaina’s departure. 

It’s for her, I have to keep her safe, he repeated to himself. The only thing that matters is that she is safe.


	18. Don't Call Me Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alaina and Drake decide how they want to move forward after secrets are revealed.

Alaina and Drake sat at opposite ends of the dining room table, the formerly buried pictures strewn between them. The only sound in the room was the slow ticking of the clock on the wall. She had no idea how long they had been sitting there, staring at the images of her. For two years, she had questioned that night, questioned his actions. Questioned how he could have gone from being so caring and loving, to being so cold and distant. Now she knew. 

She looked at each of the pictures, anger and disgust radiating throughout her whole body. Never in her life had she felt so violated. At least with the Tariq scandal, it was just a couple of photos, and she knew it had been staged. But now, there were dozens of images of her in various states of undress and in compromising positions, all of her private moments captured for anyone to see.

Finally, she took a deep breath, trying to keep her words steady. “So you got these…”

“The night after the Homecoming Ball,” Drake answered, watching to gauge her reaction. His eyes hadn’t left her since he walked in the door. 

“And this is why you…” she whispered. 

“When you were sleeping, I got a text from an unknown number. They said I had 48 hours to get you out of Cordonia, or they would kill you,” he replied. 

She turned to him, meeting his gaze, her eyes burning with rage. “And you believed them?”

“Of course I did, Alaina.” He sighed, running his hands through his hair. “Someone had tried to kill you that night. Hell, I was shot that night. Was it so ridiculous to believe that someone wanted to hurt you?”

She shook her head, not saying a word. 

“Alaina…that night. There was a picture attached to the text….of you, at the safe house.”

“What?” she snapped. 

“They knew where you were, where we were. They managed to get a picture of you as we got to the house. I…I thought I was going to lose you. I had almost lost you once that night, I was not going to let anything happen to you.”

She stood up, walking away from the table. “You still should have told me,” she said coldly. 

“I couldn’t risk it. I couldn’t risk you getting hurt!” he cried out. 

She turned, glaring at him. “So instead you just destroyed us. Destroyed me.” She grabbed the back of the chair, needing something solid underneath her shaking hands. “I’ve questioned that night for so long…how I could have been so stupid….if you ever really loved me…” she cried as tears burst from her eyes. 

Drake stood up and gathered her in his arms. She resisted at first, then sank into his embrace. He lowered them to the floor, holding her in his lap as she shook. “I’m sorry baby. I’m so sorry,” he whispered into her hair. “I have hated myself for so long for making you feel that way. I loved you so much, I love you so much.”

She didn’t respond, she just sobbed into his chest. 

The next morning, Alaina woke feeling confused and disoriented, her head pounding. It took her a minute to realize that she was in Drake’s bed. She was fully dressed and her tie-dyed blanket was gingerly draped over her. She looked over to Drake’s side of the bed. It was still made, clearly he hadn’t slept in there with her. 

Her mind was still racing from the revelations from last night. That someone had been threatening her to get her out of Cordonia, away from court. She had played right into their hands. She did exactly what they wanted. 

But why her? She knew that she had some detractors in Cordonia, but to do this? To target her so explicitly? She shook her head, it didn’t make any sense. 

She changed her clothes and made her way into the kitchen. When she approached, she saw Drake and Maxwell looking over some of the photos. Luckily the more revealing ones were nowhere to be seen. She knocked lightly on the doorframe and offered them a slight smile as she entered. 

Maxwell smiled back at her. “Good morning, Blossom.”

Drake walked over to her with apprehension in his eyes. He reached out to hold her but stopped himself. She closed the gap between them, wrapping her arms around his waist, her head resting on his chest. He let out a sigh of relief as his arms engulfed her, relishing in her warmth. His hands gently rubbed her back and leaned down to kiss the top of her head. 

He pulled back slightly and gazed into her eyes. “I asked Max to come here to watch Jackson for a bit. Can we go for a walk? Talk?”

She silently nodded, moving towards the front door. “Let’s go,” she said over her shoulder, offering her hand to Drake. 

Drake led her down a path behind the cabin, deeper into the woods. As they reached a small clearing, he motioned to a bench. “I put this here a few months ago. Thought it would be a good place to come and clear my head.”

She sat down, unsure of what to say. Drake took a seat next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. 

“Gold…Alaina, I’m sorry everything came out this way.” He whispered. “You have to know I only wanted to protect you.”

She let out a deep breath before responding. “I know that, Drake. And I love that you wanted to protect me”, she sighed. “I just wish you had trusted me back then.”

“I should have. But I was scared…so scared of losing you.”

She turned to him, searching his eyes. “But you did lose me. At least for a while.”

“That was better than the alternative,” he said, tucking her hair behind her ear. “If you were hurt, or worse, and I could have done something to stop it…”

She cupped his cheek. “I get it”, she replied as her thumb stroked his stubbled skin. “Drake, I get why you did what you did.”

He looked at her in disbelief, unsure if he heard what she was saying. “You…you do?”

“Of course, I do. I don’t know how I would have reacted if the roles were reversed. I would do anything to keep you safe.” She met his eyes with a fierce gaze. “But you need to promise me, that this is it, no more secrets between us.”

“No more secrets.” He repeated as he turned her hand to kiss her palm. 

“But..there’s something I need to know,” she whispered, turning away from him on the bench. 

“Anything, Gold.”

“Why didn’t you come with me?” she said, as she moved her hands into her lap, wringing them together.

He turned his head towards her, trying to read her expression. “Alaina….” he sighed.

“I saw the note, I know about the texts. It said I had to leave. But you could have come with me. We could have started over somewhere, we could have been together this whole time…..”

Drake’s eyes fell away from her, “I don’t know. I couldn’t think straight when I got those damn pictures. All I could think about was getting you as far away from Cordonia as I could. To make sure you were safe.” He took a deep breath. “By the time I realized what a horrible mistake I made, you were gone. I wanted to come find you, to explain everything, but I knew you wouldn’t want to see me, not after what I had done. So I stayed here, convinced myself that Liam needed me here. That Savannah and Bartie needed me.”

“I needed you,” she said, her voice barely louder than a whisper. “I get that you wanted to keep me safe. But there’s a part of me that can’t shake the feeling that this was just another time you pushed me away.”

“C’mon, Gold” he pleaded. “You know that’s not true–”

“But it is.” She interrupted. “When I first kissed you in the Beaumonts’ study, you stopped me and said that Liam deserved better. I asked you to run away with me when we were in Fydelia, you said we couldn’t. And when you got these threats, you chose to drive me away instead of fight for me. Fight for us.”

“That’s not true. You know damn well I would do anything for you.” He said, feeling exasperated, but he was determined to keep calm, to get through their conversation. 

“What about during the engagement tour? I gave you every opportunity to talk to Liam, to be honest about what was happening between us, but you kept putting it off.”

“You know why we did that. With the scandal…”

“Fuck that.” Alaina spewed, her anger starting to boil. She took a deep breath trying to quell her rising feelings, knowing that they needed to have this conversation, to release the years of buried emotions. “I didn’t give a shit what those stuffy nobles thought of me. I only came back to court because I wanted to be with you. But you were too scared to actually go for what you wanted. Too scared to hurt Liam. So you pushed me away, every time. Now here we are, all these years later and I can’t help but feel like I’m waiting for you to do it again.”

He turned away from her, looking up at the sky, searching the clouds for the answers he didn’t have. Finally, he turned back to her, “What do you want me to say Gold? That I fucked up back then? I’ve already admitted that I did, so many times. I was stupid, scared, and I made so many mistakes with you because of it. But I’m not the only one here that made a bad choice out of fear.”

She turned to him, her eyes blazing. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You know damn well what I mean,” he said. “I missed out on a year of my son’s life because you were afraid. Because you didn’t bother to tell me that he even existed.”

Her eyes fell, guilt rising to the surface. “I…I didn’t…I didn’t think.”

“No. You didn’t think. You were with me that day in Paris when we found Savannah. You knew how much it killed me that she didn’t trust me enough to tell me about Bartie. And you pull the same damn move? How did you think I would feel?”

Tears started to rim her eyes. “I thought….I thought we had moved past this. I thought you forgave me…”

He turned, brushing his thumb against her cheek. “Of course I forgive you. But I’m not going to lie to you and tell you that it still doesn’t hurt. That it doesn’t kill me that I am just getting to know him when I should have been there from the beginning. I would have dropped everything to be with him. To be with you.”

She let out a silent sob. “That’s why I didn’t tell you,” she whispered. “In the back of my mind, I knew I could have found a way to reach you. To reach someone to get to you. But I also knew that if you found out, you would have come running to me.”

“Why is that a bad thing?” he asked, taking her hand in his. “I would have wanted to be there for you, for our family.”

She squeezed his hand tightly, using it as an anchor for all of the feelings that were bearing down on her. “I was scared to see you. To have you around me. I was still trying to process everything that happened. I really thought you were it for me. That we were going to start our lives together. And then I found myself back in New York, alone.” She took a deep breath, trying to steady her quivering lip. “If you came around, you would have seen how broken I was. How I was barely getting by. And that was the last thing I wanted you to see.”

“I have never seen you as broken, Alaina.” He took their intertwined hands, kissing the back of hers. “I have always been in awe of you. Especially now, seeing you with Jackson….I can’t even explain being with the two of you makes me feel. I don’t want to lose either of you. I don’t want to miss out on anything else.”

“I don’t want you to either.” She said, tears steadily falling from her eyes. “I am so sorry, Drake.”

“I’m sorry too, Gold. I am so sorry that I ever hurt you.”

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight against his body as she cried. Once she stilled, she leaned back, wiping the lingering tears from her eyes as Drake rubbed her back slowly. 

“So where do we go from here?” Drake said softly, afraid to meet her eyes. 

Alaina sat silently for a moment, contemplating her next words. She looked at Drake, “I think we need to let go of all our past mistakes. Really let go of all the pain and bullshit we’ve put each other through. To move on so we can start new. To truly forgive each other…..To forgive ourselves”

“That’s all I want too. A clean slate.” Drake replied. 

“I meant what I said when I came here. I want to do whatever I can to make sure you are a part of Jackson’s life from here on out.”

“I appreciate that. But….what about yours?” Drake quietly asked. “Do you want me to be a part of your life as more than Jackson’s dad?”

She took a moment, thinking about their time together over the past few weeks. How patient he had been with her, letting her walls gradually come down. How amazing he was with Jackson, how incredible it felt to be a family together. How much she truly loved him, and how much he had proven that he loved her just as much. 

She knew her answer.

“I want you in my life too, Drake. To be with you. I have spent the last two years trying to forget you. But it never happened. Not even for a moment. You are the love of my life, and no matter what happens, I never want to be away from you again” She paused, nerves getting the best of her “…that is…if that’s what you want too.”

He pulled her to him and gave her a searing kiss. “I want this. I want you. Forever, Gold. I will never let anyone or anything come between me and you, or our family again.” He leaned back, searching her eyes. “I love you so much, Alaina.”

She smiled as she pressed a lingering kiss to his lips. “I love you more.”

Drake grinned as he brushed her hair out of her eyes. “Do you remember our camping trip in Paris?” he asked.

“You mean the trip when you went drill sergeant on all of us because we didn’t know how to set up a proper tent?” she teased. 

“I prefer to remember the part where you snuck into my tent….” He responded. 

She smiled, biting her lip. “That was a pretty great night. It was the first I actually got to fall asleep in your arms.”

He brushed his lips against hers. “The next day, I called my mom in Texas and asked her to send my grandmother’s ring to me. I knew then that you were the only woman for me, that I was already falling in love with you.” 

She searched his gaze, her eyes questioning his. “Drake…..”

He slid off the bench, moving in front of Alaina, pulling a small velvet box from his pocket. “I had planned on asking you the night of the Homecoming Ball, but with everything that happened, the timing was never right.” 

Her eyes grew wide, internally pinching herself to make sure this wasn’t a dream. Her hands covered her quaking lips, happy tears starting to form as he continued.

“If I could go back, I would have asked this question on that rooftop in New York. But that’s not how things played out for us, Gold. Our path has never been the easiest, but you are the only one I want to walk beside. I have been holding onto this ring for two years, hoping that one day I might get the chance to make things right. To ask you the question that’s been on my mind for years.”

He opened the box, revealing a delicate gold band with a round diamond with two smaller ones flanking it. “Gold…Alaina…will you marry me?”


	19. Flying My White Flag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alaina and Drake decide on how they want to move forward. Liam and Drake have a long-needed conversation.

“Gold…Alaina…will you marry me?” Drake asked. 

Alaina’s heart raced in her chest. She stared down at the love of her life, down on one knee in front of her, searching her face for an answer.

She launched herself off of the bench and into him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. She pressed her lips to his in a swift, desperate movement. Her tears were falling steadily, her words failing her. She nodded vigorously against his lips. 

“Is that a yes?” he asked, laughing against her. 

“That’s a hell yes!” she exclaimed, throwing herself back into him. He stood up with her in his arms, twirling her around before setting her back down. 

She pressed her lips to his, pouring all of her elation into the kiss, “You realize this is bat shit crazy right?”, she laughed, “I’ve been here for less than two weeks!”

“Don’t care,” he replied, as his lips skimmed against her forehead. “I lost you once, I’m not taking any chances this time.” He pulled her in for another lingering kiss. 

They remained wrapped up in their passionate embrace for several moments before they parted, both breathless. “Drake..” Alaina whispered, her breathing still labored. “There’s something we have to do before we really celebrate…”

He arched his eyebrow at her, unsure of what direction this was going. “Okay…”

She sighed, taking a step out of his embrace. “We need to talk to Liam.”

The next day, Drake pulled into the palace, his fingers nervously drumming on the steering wheel. He knew that this conversation needed to happen, but every part of him wanted to turn around and drive back to the cabin. How in the hell had she convinced him to do this?

But dammit, she was right, and he knew it despite his protests. It was time, he had been avoiding it for far too long already. Alaina was finally wearing his grandmother’s ring on her finger, they were finally getting married, and he needed his best friend. The air needed to be cleared. 

He walked up to Liam’s study, knocking softly. This time, he waited for permission to enter. As he heard his friend’s voice ring out, his pulse started to race. As he entered the room, he noticed Liam tense slightly. “Drake….I was unaware that we were meeting today.”

“Hey, Li. I thought we should talk.”

Alaina sat on the front porch, happily swinging as she filled Callie in on the details of the last week. She pulled the phone away from her ear as Callie screamed, loudly processing the news that her best friend had gotten engaged. 

“I can’t fucking believe this! Two weeks ago, you had never even mentioned this guy! Now you’re engaged?!” Callie yelled through the phone. 

“I know.” Alaina chuckled. “It’s fucking insane” She paused, softly smiling to herself. “And at the same time, nothing has ever made more sense.”

“And you’re happy, like truly, madly, deeply happy?”

“Yeah, Callie, I really am. Drake makes me unbelievably happy.”

“Good. That’s all that matters to me, that you and Jackson are treated right. To be honest, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you smile this much. It’s kinda freaking me out!” she paused, a contemplative look crossing her face. “So what does this mean for you? Are you coming back to New York?”

Alaina stopped swinging as she realized in her elation that they had never really discussed her moving back to Cordonia permanently. 

“I…umm… we haven’t really talked about it.” she stammered, knowing the look Callie was giving her through the phone. 

“Alaina! That’s kind of an important thing to talk about!” Callie yelled back at her. 

“I know, I know, we will figure it out. Let me just enjoy this moment for a little longer.”

“Whatever you need. Just know that I am here for you. And I am more than willing to help bury a body if he fucks up again.”

Alaina just laughed as they ended the call. She looked out at the lake, taking a deep breath. Callie was right, there were some discussions that they had to have, especially about their living situation.

When she came back to Cordonia, she thought it would only be for two weeks. It was supposed to be just a vacation. No part of her thought she was saying a permanent good-bye to New York. 

She thought briefly about asking Drake to come back with her, but everything in her screamed no. He belonged here. His family was here, his work was here, his life was here. As much as she hated to admit it, nothing about her life in New York was permanent, besides her friendship with Callie. Her family was gone, her job sucked, and she was only renting her apartment. 

She walked over to the lake, turning around to look at the cabin Drake had rebuilt so beautifully. She felt more at home in the two weeks she spent here, than the past two years in her apartment back in the city. 

She glanced down at the monitor in her hand, watching her son soundly sleep. As bittersweet as it was, she knew New York was no longer their home. It couldn’t be if Drake wasn’t there. Her home was wherever he was. Where their family was, together. 

Her mind started to swim, thinking of everything that needed to happen before she could stay in Cordonia permanently. She had started the citizenship process before she left the first time, but she had never completed the application. Fuck, she thought to herself, all of that bullshit paperwork. She made a mental note to talk to Liam about what she had to complete, if he was even willing to talk with her. They also had to discuss her duchy. 

That choice was much easier. That was not the life she wanted for herself, or for Jackson. She had seen the toll nobility took on so many of the people she cared about, and she didn’t want her son to grow up with those expectations or pressures. Plus, there was Drake to think about. She chuckled lightly to herself imagining people calling him a Duke. He’d probably be the most relieved by her choice, even if he never tried to sway her in one direction. 

She looked down at her phone, wondering how Drake’s conversation was going. She resisted the urge to text him, knowing that the two men had a lot to discuss. It’ll be fine, he’s fine, she thought to herself, desperately hoping it was true. 

Drake sipped the glass of whiskey that Liam had offered him. It took everything in him not to down the whole bottle. He knew that this conversation would be difficult, but now that he was in front of Liam, he had no idea where to even start. He’s your best friend, just talk to him, he told himself as he took another long sip of his drink. 

Luckily for him, Liam cleared his throat first. “So I’m guessing you are here to talk about the other night at the Beaumonts.”

“Yeah. I don’t like how we left things.” Drake replied as he stared down at his glass. 

“Neither do I,” Liam said, rubbing his fingers over his eyes. 

“Before we talk about that though, there are some things I need to get off of my chest.” 

Liam gave him an appraising look before motioning for him to continue. 

“I have owed you an apology for a long time now. Not for falling for Gold, I’m not going to apologize for that. But for not coming to you when I first started to realize what was happening.”

“I have wondered about that for a long time.” Liam inhaled deeply, “Why didn’t you come to me?”

“At first, there was nothing to tell. When Alaina first came here, when you two started spending time together, I brushed her off as some naive girl about to be crushed by the court. I kept my distance, not wanting to waste my time getting to know someone who would be gone soon. But then we went to Lythikos, things started to change for me. She got under my skin in a way that no one else could. But I didn’t know what I was feeling, not enough to come to you. You were so excited about her, and she seemed to want you too. I wasn’t going to stand in the way of that, not when I wasn’t even sure what was happening between us. But then everything changed after the Coronation Ball.”

Liam stood up and walked over to the window, staring out into the gardens below. “When I chose Madeleine.”

“Yeah…when they took Gold away, I thought I was never going to see her again…” Drake’s throat bobbed, recollecting the feeling of watching her being dragged out of the ballroom, the deep dread that he had felt about not being able to save her from the scandal that erupted. 

“And then the engagement tour happened,” Liam added.

“Gold and I spent a lot of time together during that time, trying to figure out who had framed her. The more time I spent with her, the more I fell for her. There were so many times I wanted to tell you, but you were under so much pressure, between your father being sick and dealing with Madeleine. I didn’t know how to tell you I was in love with the woman you wanted to marry, not before I was sure she felt the same. Not before she was able to clear her name.”

“But you kept quiet, even after Tariq came forward.”

Drake ran his hands through his hair. “There was still a part of me that thought she wanted to be with you. That there was a chance she was biding her time with me until she could be with you. That she was going to yes when you proposed.”

“I see,” Liam said, slowly breaking his gaze from the garden. “What if she had?” he turned, finally facing Drake. “What would you have done if she had accepted my proposal?”

Drake leaned back in his chair, mulling over his words. “I would have backed down,” he admitted quietly, knowing it was the truth. As much as it would have killed him, he would have walked away. 

“So you would have let me marry her, knowing that she was in love with you, and you with her?”

Drake stared at the bottom of his empty glass. “If that was what Gold wanted, yeah. I would do anything for her.” 

“Why?” Liam mumbled, turning his back to Drake again. “Why not fight for her? Why not come to me? You knew I was planning on proposing. I would never have done that if I knew how you felt about her.”

“I didn’t feel like I deserved her. I had nothing to offer, especially not compared to you. You were offering her a chance to be queen, to rule an entire country. How could I compete with that? Why would she chose me?” He admitted.

Liam sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “But she did choose you. If I have learned anything about Alaina, she doesn’t care about any of that.”

“I know that. But after years of being told I wasn’t enough, being looked down on by the court because I didn’t have a title, I started to believe it myself. Alaina was the first person, aside from you, that saw me. I didn’t believe that I was worthy of her.”

“And now?” Liam asked, studying Drake. “Do you still feel the same way?” 

“Part of me will always feel like I can’t give her everything she deserves,” Drake said firmly. “But I’m done doubting myself and what we have. I’m in love with her Li, and I will do whatever I have to do to make her happy. I’m just sorry you got hurt in the process.”

Liam turned towards him leaning on his desk. “Drake, I appreciate everything you are saying. At the time, yes, I was hurt. Not only because I lost the woman I thought I loved, but also that my best friend didn’t trust me enough to be honest with his feelings. But I’m also at fault as well. I was so blinded by my own emotions that I couldn’t see what was happening in front of me……Both back then and now.”

Drake sat back, allowing Liam to continue. “When Alaina came into our lives again, I told myself I was looking for closure with her. To resolve any past regrets or feelings. Everything happened so quickly, from her rejecting my proposal, finding out you two were together, then she was gone. So when she returned, I thought this was my chance to have my questions answered, to figure out what went wrong with us. But as I spent more time with her, those lingering feelings came back to the surface and I acted rashly. I’m not trying to make excuses for my actions. I should have realized what was occurring between the two of you, and been more respectful of that. So for my recent actions, I apologize as well.”

“I appreciate that, Li.” Drake sat up, facing his friend. “But I think you owe Gold an apology more than me.”

Liam nodded his head. “I agree. I plan on speaking with her soon.” 

“Before you do, there’s something you should know….” He took a deep breath. “I asked Alaina to marry me…”

“Not wasting any time are you?” Liam smirked.

“No. I’m not. I’ve made a lot of mistakes when it comes to Gold. I’m not going to screw it up again.”

“And I can assume that she said yes?”

Drake’s face broke into a bright smile. “Yeah, she said yes, Li.”

Liam grinned back at him. “Good. I’m happy for the two of you.” He moved his way back to his desk. “Even when everything first happened, I was happy for you. That you found someone who really loved you. I’m glad you’ve stopped doubting yourself and you two were able to move forward together.”

He picked up a pile of papers from his desk before he moved back to the space in front of Drake. “She loves you. She chose you, twice in fact. Never forget that.” He handed him the papers. 

“What are these?” Drake asked, trying to understand the documents in front of him. 

“Cordonian citizenship papers. I started working on them the night of the Beaumont dinner. My behavior was inexcusable, so I wanted to do something to make up for it. I wasn’t sure of your plans at the time but in case she chose to stay, I wanted to have everything prepared to make the transition as smooth as possible.”

“Li…” Drake said, reading the words over and over again. “I don’t know what to say.” He stood up, pulling his friend into a tight hug. “Thank you.”

“Of course. No matter what happens, you are my brother, Drake. All I ask is that you two keep each other happy and safe.”

Drake took a step back, grabbing an envelope out of his jacket. “Actually, now that you mention it, there’s something else I could use your help with.”


	20. Running Out of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Liam's help, Drake and Alaina make a plan to deal with the threat against her.

Alaina sat at the table, trying to follow along with the other voices. Drake, Liam, Maxwell, and Bastien had been going over the details of the threat against her for three hours. Her head was swimming, trying to process what they were telling her. 

She narrowed her eyes to Liam. “What do you mean you’ve seen some of these before?”

“The night you turned down my proposal, I had an unexpected visitor. Madeleine came to see me. She handed me an envelope and enclosed were pictures of you and Drake together during the engagement tour. She tried to get me to change my mind about calling off our engagement, threatening to inform the press of your dalliance.” Liam said, watching Alaina’s reactions. “I called her bluff, not releasing the lengths she would go.”

“So all this time, it was Madeleine.” she seethed, squeezing Drake’s hand tightly under the table. “There was no actual threat.”

“No,” Bastien added. “I believe that the threat was real. A faction of the Sons of the Earth took credit for the shooting at Homecoming Ball. We believe that Madeleine may have a connection to them. Potentially giving them access to the palace in exchange for eliminating you.”

Alaina’s face drained of color. She knew Madeleine hated her, but this? “I think I’m going to be sick,” she mumbled. 

“It’s okay, baby,” Drake said, pulling her close to him, kissing her forehead. “We’re all here. I’m not going to let anything happen to you.”

“Why would she do this? Liam and I aren’t married. I just don’t understand why she would come after me.” Alaina asked, chewing on her fingernails.

“When I spoke with Madeleine after calling off our engagement, she blamed you. She knew of my feelings towards you, so she resented you for costing her the crown. Her anger only amplified when you chose not to marry me. She thought she lost the crown for nothing.” Liam said.

“Have there been any other threats since Alaina has returned?” Maxwell asked. 

“No,” Drake said. “But most of the court does not know she’s here.”

“Which means, if I stay, I could become a target again.” She shook her head, looking at Drake. “Jackson could become a target.”

Bastien stepped forward. “We are doing everything in our power to make sure that does not happen.” 

She stood up, moving towards the window, gazing out at the lake in front of her. “Maybe we should go back to New York. I can’t stay here, constantly looking over my shoulder.”

‘If that’s what you want.” Drake said, standing behind her, placing his hands gently on her shoulders. “But I’m coming with you.”

She turned in his arms. “I can’t ask you to do that.”

“You didn’t ask me. I’m telling you. I’ll follow your lead, Gold. But whatever you decide, I’m with you.”

She pulled him in for a tight hug, relishing in the safety she felt in his arms. She wanted so badly to run, but something stopped her. She had let fear dictate her choices before. She refused to let Madeleine win again. She released Drake, then rejoined the others at the table. “We’re not running. Cordonia is my home. It is our home. They chased me out once, I’ll be damned if they do it again.”

Drake smiled. That’s my girl. Show them the alpha wolf.

She looked at Bastien. “You said that there have been other attempts by the Sons of the Earth since I left?”

“Yes, Lady Alaina. At least three that we have thwarted.”

“Okay, you’re going to have to stop with the Lady nonsense, Bastien. I’m no longer a duchess, so it’s just Alaina, please.”

“Yes, La– I mean Alaina,” Bastien said with a smile. 

“Much better. Now, we need a plan if we are going to stop them for good. We have the upper hand because they do not know we know about the connection to Madeleine. How can we use that to our advantage?”

The five of them sat at the table for the rest of the night, debating the best course of action. As the men argued, Alaina started to drift off, laying her head down on the table. When her eyes started to close, she felt someone’s strong arms come around her, lifting her up into the air. She smiled as she cracked open one eye, seeing Drake smiling down at her. “C’mon you,” he whispered, bringing her to their bed. 

“Y’know.” she teased. “A girl could get used to this special treatment.”

“You better,” he smirked, setting her gently in the bed. “Get some sleep.” He turned to leave the room. 

“Wait!” she called, motioning him to come closer. 

“Yes, my lady?” he teased, leaning down to her. 

She grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him down to her, pressing her lips to his. “I love you.”

“Love you more.” He added, kissing her once more before heading back to the kitchen. 

As Maxwell and Bastien discussed logistics, Drake pulled Liam to the side. “Li, I just want to say thank you. I know things were rocky for a while there, but I appreciate everything you’re doing for us.”

Liam patted him on the shoulder. “You don’t have to thank me. You two are my family.”

“About that. I was wondering…how would you feel about being my best man?”

Alaina nervously picked at the sequins on her dress. It had been so long since she dressed up in a fancy gown, she felt like an entirely different person. But maybe that was a good thing. She needed to muster all of her strength and confidence if this was going to work.

She focused on her breathing while reciting the plan silently in her mind. She reviewed everyone’s positions, everyone’s roles to play. 

She knew what she was supposed to do. Where she should stand, what she should say, but her heart was still racing. It was a good plan, it had to be a good plan. They had been going over it for days, just waiting for the perfect moment.

“It’s time.”Hana said, popping her head into the closet. “They’re ready for you.”

She grabbed her lantern and made her way to the bridge. It’s time, she repeated to herself. 

The cameras flashing on her for the first time in years were jarring, to say the least. She tried to steady her breath, steady her nerves. She looked at the end of the bridge and saw Drake and Liam waiting for her. She smiled brightly at them. Seeing them, knowing they had her back, gave her the strength she needed. 

She reached the end of the bridge and took Drake’s hand. He squeezed it tightly, nodding silently at her. 

“Lady Alaina! Lady Alaina! What made you return to Cordonia after such a long absence?” One reporter called out to her. 

“In the wake of the attack at the Palace two years ago, I made the difficult decision to return to New York. At the time, I let fear dictate my choices and drive me away from my home. However, since leaving, I have learned more about myself and what I am truly capable of, in no small part to becoming a mother. Raising my son has given me a strength that I did not know I possessed. With that newfound confidence, I realized it was time to return home to where I belong.”

“And why did you decide to step down from your duties as Duchess of Valtoria?” The reporter continued. 

“While I have grown a lot in my time away, I also realized that I have very little experience that would be conducive to ruling a duchy, especially when someone so capable was acting in my stead. I believe that Duchess Hana will be a much better leader than I ever would have been, and that the people of Valtoria are lucky to have her. Her fortitude and kindness will serve them well. I would also like to thank King Liam for his support during this time of transition. I am lucky to not only call him my king but also my friend.”

The cameras clicked as Liam beamed proudly at her. More hands raised as Alaina pointed to one of the familiar faces. “What about your lantern? What are you wishing for and letting go of?”

Drake passed her the lantern, winking at her. She continued “Tonight, I will be letting go of any former anger and resentment, knowing that the challenges of my past have made me a stronger person. That they brought me here.” She took Drake’s hand. “For my wish, I am having more difficulty. As I previously said, I have a son who is healthy, happy, and thriving. I have wonderful friends who have welcomed me home. I am also happy to announce that I am engaged to the love of my life, Drake Walker. So I am having difficulty finding anything else to wish for. So instead, I will share my wish with the people of Cordonia. May this time be one of peace and prosperity.”

The crowd cheered for her as Drake leaned down and kissed her softly. “You’re amazing,” he whispered to her. 

Liam cleared his throat, directing the press’s attention to him. “Thank you all for coming out tonight for this historic Lantern festival and for welcoming back Lady Alaina so graciously. But, I believe that is all the time we have for questions right now.”

With waves and smiles, the group made their way back into the estate, knowing the biggest challenge was ahead of them. 

Alaina made her way to the balcony alone, telling the group that she needed a minute to reset herself. It had been so long since she had to address the press and forgot how tiring it could be. She did a silent victory dance for not dropping any f-words. 

As she shook her hips to the rhythm in her mind, she heard heels clicking on the marble floor behind her. She turned, trying to hide her expression when she realized who was standing behind her. 

“Well, well, well. Look who had the audacity to show their face here again?” the voice said, dripping with disdain. 

“Hello, Madeleine.”

Drake paced back and forth in the room, trying to quell some of his nervous energy. He had never wanted a drink more in his entire life. Bastien, Liam, and Maxwell were perched over a device, intently listening to the live feed. 

Alaina was ready for this. She can do this. He repeated to himself. He knew she could handle herself, but he still hated that he was unable to stand next to her. They had spent the previous two nights arguing about it. “She’s going to wait for you to leave,” Alaina repeated. “She’s not going to try anything if you are with me.”

He knew she was right. She had to be alone in order for their plan to work. But it didn’t mean he had to like it. 

Bastien spoke into his radio, double-checking the coordinates of all of the guards who were monitoring the situation from a distance. He turned to Drake, “This will work. Have faith in her.”

“I have faith in her. I just don’t fucking trust that bitch.”

Liam laughed, turning to Maxwell, “I can’t believe I never realized the two of them swore so much.”

Maxwell laughed, patting his back. “Oh, Alaina’s far worse. Bertrand made her put money in a jar every time she swore during the social season. Paid for one of my peacocks!”

Liam smiled. As he spent more time with Alaina and Drake as a couple, he realized how perfect they were for each other. He thought he had loved Alaina, but it was becoming more apparent that he was more in love with the idea of her, what she represented as a possibility for his future. But getting to know her on a deeper level, there was no question that she and Drake were made for each other. 

The radio crackled. “Well, well, well. Look who had the audacity to show their face here again?” Bastien signaled for them to listen.


	21. But I Know Now, I am Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion of this series. Alaina and Madeleine have their confrontation.

“Hello, Madeleine,” Alaina said coldly. 

“And here I was, thinking we were rid of you for good,” Madeleine said, eyes evaluating Alaina’s every movement. “How disappointing.”

“I would have thought you were used to that feeling by now.” Alaina scoffed. “But I’m back now, for good.”

“Well, you ran once. I do not doubt that you will do it again given the chance.” as she moved closer to Alaina, blocking her path to the exit. 

“Yes, I heard you had something to do with that. Really Madeleine? Resorting to blackmailing Liam into marrying you? Desperate’s not a good look for you.”

“A few photos were enough to sway his choice the first time…” Madeleine gave her a slow smile. “But I think it worked out even better. There’s something poetic about your dreams being dashed, the same as mine were.”

“As much fun as this is Madeleine, I have better things to do with my time. If you have something to say to me, say it, or get the hell out of my way.” Alaina glared, refusing to back down from her steely gaze.

“I just came here to give you a reminder. You don’t belong here. You never have. King Liam may have woken up enough not to make you his queen, but that does not mean you are welcome in court in any capacity. You need to leave, or you will regret it.”

“Are you threatening me, Madeleine?”

“Oh no, dear. Just reminding you of your place. I would hate for something to befall you because you forgot yourself, again. Whores like you belong on their backs, hidden away from the world, not in the company of the royal family.”

Alaina laughed, entering her space. “You don’t scare me, Maddie. You never have. You will always be the pathetic, desperate woman who blew her shot with two princes. You may have gotten away with threatening me once but make no mistake, I’m not going anywhere.”

“Oh but I should scare you. You’re out here all alone, no lovesick commoner lurking around to protect you.” 

“I don’t need Drake to protect me. I can handle you all on my own. I’ve been looking for an excuse to hit you for years.” Alaina growled. 

“How barbaric…although I shouldn’t expect anything less from you. You were always a slave to your more basic instincts. Is that what drew you to Drake? Was it his more carnal, caveman-like qualities that attracted you to him?”

“Do not talk about Drake.” she seethed, punctuating every word, as her fists tightened against her sides.

“Or what? What will you do? I would love to see you try something.” Madeleine arched her eyebrow, daring Alaina to make a move. “Now where were we? Oh yes, you were leaving.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Oh, see that was not a request. You will leave tonight. Or maybe my new friends will pay a visit to your home. You’re staying at Drake’s cabin, correct? Such a rustic property. So far from anyone who can help you.” She watched Alaina’s face, smiling slightly when she saw her words were having their desired effect. “Or maybe someone will have to pay a visit dear, sweet Jackson. I would hate to see something happen to him just as he’s getting to know his father.”

“Don’t you ever fucking threaten my son.” Alaina snapped.

“Or what dear, you’ll hit me?” Madeleine snarled.

Alaina stepped into her face, spitting her words “No. I will fucking kill you. That is a promise.” She took a deep breath, trying to stay the anger threatening to boil over. “Now, get the fuck out of my way before I make you.”

“Such a big mouth for such a small girl.” Madeleine teased. “Fine, go ahead. Just know that our next meeting will not go this smoothly.”

“Oh, there won’t be a next meeting.” Alaina turned her head, “That should be enough.”

Before Madeleine could retort, several King’s guards swarmed the balcony, grabbing her arms. “What the hell is this?” She screamed as they started to lead her inside. “I demand to speak to the King! Unhand me! Do you have any idea who I am?”

Alaina heard someone laugh from inside the room. “Madeleine, you never will learn. You are not nearly as important as you think you are.” Liam said, flanked by Maxwell and Drake. 

Drake ran to Alaina, pulling her into his arms. “You okay, baby?”

“Not even a little. I can’t stop shaking.” She said, lifting her hands to show him. 

He took her hands in his, kissing each of her palms lightly. “You were fucking amazing. I’ve never been more proud of you.”

“I almost killed her Drake…when she brought up Jackson…” she stammered. 

He pulled her close to him, kissing the top of her head. “I know, but he’s okay. He’s with Bertrand at the palace. They’re safe, we’ve been on the phone with them the whole time.” Her body started to calm in his arms, repeating his words in her mind. 

They turned their heads as they heard Madeleine screeching from inside the estate. 

“What is the meaning of this, Liam?” she snarled, attempting to push past the guards. 

“You are being accused of extortion, including threatening a member of the Cordonian royal court, as well as treason against the crown.” He said calmly. 

“You cannot be serious!” she yelled. 

“Guards, please escort Madeleine to the private cells at the palace, Bastien has some questions for her.”

They all watched as Madeleine was led away, breathing a sigh of relief that the first phase of their plan had gone so well. Bastien had assured them that they would get answers from Madeleine, knowing she would do anything to save herself and that they could use her to find the rest of the Sons of the Earth. 

As Drake and Alaina climbed back into his truck, she tucked her head to his shoulder. “Let’s go home”, she whispered, as he kissed the top of her head. 

The next few weeks passed by in a whirlwind. Madeleine was questioned in connection with the Sons of the Earth, and she folded just as easily as Bastien thought she might. She was able to identify some of the high ranking members, allowing the Cordonian police and the King’s guard to lead a coordinated attack against them, leveling their operations. Madeleine was stripped of her titles and lands, and was granted a reduced sentence for her cooperation. She would spend the next few years in prison. Then when released, be deported to her father’s estate in England, with strict instructions to never cross Cordonia’s borders again.

In that time, Alaina had flown to New York for a few days and cleaned out her apartment for their move to Cordonia. Her and Callie split several bottles of wine as they packed, reminiscing as they placed her old life into several boxes. 

It was bittersweet for Alaina, boxing up her home of the past two years. This was where she found out she was pregnant, where she had brought Jackson home from the hospital, where he had taken his first steps. But she knew Cordonia was home now. That Drake was her home. 

Callie had graciously agreed to come back to Cordonia with her to help her unpack and get settled, much to Alaina’s delight. Liam even offered to host her at the palace, an proposal that Callie jumped at. She told Alaina it was fulfilling all of her Disney princess dreams. 

As Alaina sat on the porch swing, watching Drake and Jackson play in the lake, she felt more at peace than she had in a long time. She had spent so much time being angry, resenting the circumstances that brought her back to New York. How her life had deviated so spectacularly from her plans. 

But now, she understood why. That all of the trials and tribulations were a test for them. And now, they had emerged from the other side stronger than ever before. She had no questions, no doubts. She was Drake’s and he was hers. 

As the boys joined her on the porch, she smiled brightly at her family. This is where I belong, she thought to herself. 

“Hey, Drake?” She called out. 

“Hmm?” 

“I was just wondering…do we have any plans this weekend?”

“I don’t think so. I’m wrapping up a project in Portavira this week, but then I’m free. What’s up?” He asked.

“I was thinking…” she smiled up at him, “why don’t we get married?”

That Saturday, a small group gathered in the woods behind the cabin. They decided to get married in the same place where Drake proposed, where their fresh start had officially begun. Maxwell had offered to officiate, while Callie and Liam acted as Maid of Honor and Best Man respectively. There were only a few others they wanted to include: Bastien, Hana, Bertrand, Savannah, and Bartie. The people that meant the most to them.

As Alaina put on the finishing touches on her ensemble, she heard a soft knock on the door. “Come in”, she called. She jumped slightly when she saw Savannah standing there, wringing her hands. 

“Hey, Alaina….”

“Hi Savannah, Drake’s actually downstairs getting ready.”

“I know…” she paused, letting out a deep breath. “I came to talk to you…I owe you an apology.”

Alaina looked at her, taken aback. Their last interaction had been so tense, she wasn’t sure if Savannah was even going to come to the wedding, much less apologize. “Oh, that’s not necessary.”

“Yes, it is. I was so angry for so long thinking that you were the reason my brother was hurting, I never stopped to think about how you were hurting too. I...I judged you when you were so supportive when the roles were reversed. You brought my brother back into my life, helped Bertrand repair our relationship. I will never be able to repay you for what you’ve done for my family.”

“Savannah, I really appreciate you saying that. But I owe you an apology as well. I let my temper and anger get the better of me. I should have never spoken to you like that.”

She chuckled lightly. “Well, we’re going to be sisters now, so some fighting is to be expected.” She moved over to Alaina, placing her hand lightly on her shoulder. “But I promise, from now on, to treat you with respect. I have seen how Drake looks at you. How he looks at Jackson. You two make him so incredibly happy. It’s almost a little jarring, he was never like this before you came along.”

Alaina let out a little laugh. “He makes me happy too.” She leaned in, hugging Savannah tightly. “Thank you for taking care of him when I couldn’t.”

Savannah headed back downstairs and Alaina looked at herself in the mirror. She had picked out a simple, tea-length dress with a lace overlay. Her hair was in loose curls, accentuated with a small pearl headband that had belonged to her mother. She smiled. “Ready”, she whispered to herself.

She grabbed the bunch of sunflowers that Drake had brought her, knowing they were her favorite, and headed down the stairs to meet him. 

Drake stood in his spot next to Liam, watching the path, waiting for a glimpse of her. His heart was hammering in his chest. He had been waiting for this moment for so long, even long before he had admitted it to himself. All of the struggles, battles, and challenges they had faced were worth it to get to this moment. Before the end of the day, she would be his wife. Finally.

He was looking down at his feet, trying to steady his breath, as Liam tapped his shoulder. He thought his heart gave out as he took in the sight of her walking towards him, looking more radiant than ever before. Her eyes glistened as she smiled at him. Jackson held her hand, taking wobbly steps towards him. When his eyes caught Drake’s, he dropped her hand and ran to him. He swept up the little boy snuggling him close as Alaina approached them. 

“Hey, you,” she said as she met him at the makeshift altar.

“Hey, gorgeous,” he said, leaning in to kiss her cheek. 

Maxwell cleared his throat. “Hello Everyone. I’m not going to say much, because not much needs to be said. You love each other, and marriage is a promise made between people who love each other.”

He turned, “Drake, what do you promise Alaina?”

Drake turned his head to her, staring deeply into her eyes. “Gold…Alaina….even now, it’s hard to believe that we’re here. That someone like you could choose me, not once but twice. That makes me luckier than I deserve. There has always been something about you that drew me in, even when I tried like hell to fight it. But I’m so glad you did, or I would have missed out on the best thing in my life. I promise to be your lover, your friend, your protector for the rest of my life. I promise to be the best father I can to Jackson, and any other children you bless me with. I promise to never take a moment of our lives together for granted. I’m yours until the end of time.”

As a single tear fell from his eye, Alaina reached up and brushed it off his cheek, letting her hand linger for a minute. 

Maxwell turned to her, “Alaina, what do you promise Drake?”

“Drake, my marshmallow. If you had asked me a few months ago if we would be standing here, I would have some strong, choice words to say. But letting you back into my life is the best decision I have ever made. You are my strength when I falter, you calm me when my temper flares, you make me the best version of myself. I am the luckiest woman in the world because I get to stand beside you. I promise to be your lover, your friend, your protector. I promise to be the best mother I can be to our children and to love you fiercely for the rest of my life. I’m yours until the end of time.”

“Then I hereby declare you husband and wife!” Maxwell exclaimed. They beamed at each other, not believing they had made it here. “Well, what are you waiting for? Make with the kissing already!”

They closed the distance between each other, meeting in a lingering kiss. Drake pulled back slightly, leaning his forehead on hers. “I love you Mrs. Walker.” 

She smiled, pressing her lips to his again. “Love you more, Mr. Walker.”

They moved the party back to the cabin, celebrating late into the night. As Drake and Alaina danced in the middle of their home, they looked around at all of the people who had supported their love story. The people who had helped them find their way back to each other. Drake nodded his head, directing Alaina’s attention to the other side of the room.

Liam walked over to Callie, offering her his hand. “I hear it is tradition for the best man and maid of honor to dance.”

Callie beamed back at him, her cheeks turning a deep pink. “Well, who am I to argue with tradition?”

Alaina smiled, watching her two close friends sway together on the dance floor. She looked up at Drake, her heart bursting with love for him, her husband. She smiled as she brought her lips to his, trying to commit every moment of the day to memory. As she rested her head against his chest, she let out a contented sigh. She was home.


	22. Epilogue

Two years later

“I swear Jackson, if you make us late, there will be hell to pay!” Alaina yelled as she tried to track her son down.

“Oooo! Daddy! Mommy said a bad word!” He yelled from behind the couch.

Fucking narc, she thought to herself, as he dashed off again. Drake popped out from the kitchen. “Do you hear that, Hope? Mommy’s going to have to buy Maxwell another peacock if she keeps going this way.”

“Haha,” she said dryly. “That stupid jar would be a lot lower if your son would just put his…flipping… shoes on. We were supposed to leave 20 minutes ago.”

“Hey…” Drake said, pulling his frantic wife into his arms, cradling her and their three-month-old daughter. “They’ll forgive us if we’re a few minutes late. We’re the best man and maid of honor, it’s not like they’ll start without us.”

She pulled away from him, shooting him with a poignant look. “Drake. It’s a royal wedding. They will absolutely start without us if we’re late. Regina will make sure of it.”

Drake tried to retort but his wife wasn’t listening, her eyes were too busy tracking a small blur. He watched her dive over the couch, grabbing Jackson as he ran past. “Gotcha!” she cried out. He laughed, at least she skipped the f-word this time.

As Alaina wrangled Jackson into the car, he slipped Hope into her car seat. If Jackson was his clone, Hope was her mother’s. She had the same ice-blue eyes that he had fallen in love with all those years ago, and the same spunky attitude already. Alaina sighed as she got into the truck. “Callie’s going to kill me.” she groaned. 

“I gotcha, baby.” He whispered, lacing his fingers with hers. 

As they approached the chapel with two minutes to spare, Drake grabbed the kids, while motioning for Alaina to get inside. She ran to the dressing room, gasping when she saw Callie in her full royal wedding regalia. Her eyes started to water as she made her way closer. 

“Stop right there, Walker. Get yourself together. If you start crying, then I’ll start crying, and then we’re both done for.” Callie demanded.

Alaina threw her hands in the air in mock surrender, bowing towards her friend. “Yes, Your Majesty.”

Callie rolled her eyes. “Liam’s lucky I love him so much. This royalty stuff is exhausting.”

“You will be amazing,” Alaina whispered to her best friend, wrapping her arm around her shoulders. “I’m so happy you two found each other.”

“All thanks to you. Never did I think our first meeting would lead to me marrying a King!” she said, turning to hug her. “But seriously, thank you or everything Alaina. I couldn’t imagine what my life would be like without you.”

“You don’t have to thank me, I didn’t do anything. I should be the one thanking you. You saved me, Callie. When I was spiraling, you were there for me. You made me laugh again, to see through the darkness. I will never be able to thank you enough for that. For loving me. For loving Jackson as if he was your own. You’re my sister.”

“Uggh.” Callie groaned, wiping her eyes carefully. “Why did you have to do that to me? Now the tears are never going to stop!”

“Because I love you,” Alaina said warmly. “I am so proud of you Callie.”

“Love you too. Now c’mon, let’s get me married!”

Later that night, Alaina managed to convince Drake to join her on the dance floor, as Maxwell played with Hope and Jackson. She watched Liam and Callie lovingly stared into each other’s eyes, barely registering that anyone else was there in the room with them. They compliment each other so well, Alaina thought to herself. Liam was so supportive of Callie, his calm, cool demeanor balancing hers. She brought out Liam’s playful side and made him remember the important things in life. They loved each deeply, evident by the kisses they kept sneaking on the dance floor of the grand ballroom.

She looked around the room, thinking back to all of her memories from the past few years. The masquerade when she came to compete for Liam’s hand, the Coronation Ball, when she heard him call Madeleine’s name. The Homecoming Ball when she thought her life was over. She smiled to herself, thinking about how far she had come, how far they had come together. 

She looked at her husband, who was watching her with a vested interest. “Whatcha thinking about, Walker?” he asked, leaning down to kiss her softly.

“Just about how much has happened since I first came here with you and Maxwell. How much my life has changed.”

“Oh yeah? Still think this place is something out of a fairytale?”

She tilted her head up to his, meeting his lips in a sweet embrace. “Nope…it’s better.”


End file.
